CONCURSO INTERGALACTICO DE LA CIENCIA DEL AMOR
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: ¡DESASTRE TOTAL!, inseguridad, terror y un futuro incierto, pavor a perder el amor de tu vida, un secuestro intergaláctico, dos almas perdidas, villanos, un torneo y un Jimmy y a una Cindy defendiendo su amor a capa y espada ¿Por que nadie les dijo que el amor era complicado? Una ciencia sin metodología ¿Habrá Ley o Regla que los separe? ¿Su destino será estar juntos? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. CONTRATO DE AMOR

**Capítulo 1: Contrato de amor.**

"Es verdaderamente romántico"- pensó ella con sarcasmo- "Todo lo que una chica podría pedir"- La rubia de ojos verdes cruzo los brazos con enojo, observo el interior del Candy Bar y el resultado era el mismo. No estaba, de él ni sus luces.

Arrebatadamente se levantó de sobresalto, cerró los puños y con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Cindy espera!- le llamo una voz muy conocida- ¡Espera!- le volvieron a gritar.

De pronto sintió unas cálidas manos en sus hombros, ella dio un giro de 180 grados y lo encaro.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que por tener un futuro brillante, que por ser un genio y por ser un chico con tanta verborragia podrás hacerme esperar el tiempo que quieras?

Se quedó completamente callado.

-¡Contéstame, ahora!- Demando.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo te diga?- Le pregunto con sinceridad el chico de ojos azules.- Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto, tu bien sabes en donde me encontraba y… disculpa pero perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que…- hizo pausa antes de comenzar hablar, su voz sonaba tan soñador, tan tenue, con tal suspiro que era evidente que todo aquello provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Hasta que tu rostro se posa en mi pupila como producto del recuerdo imborrable de mi memoria y solo tú, solo tú haces que yo salga de ese mundo perfecto para venir a un mundo aún más perfecto, a la realidad y encontrarte, reconocerte y… perderme en tus hermosos ojos verdes, en tu cabello rubio natural y en tus gestos y muecas tan propios de ti.

-¿Crees que por decir las palabras correctas con el tono perfecto harán que se me quite el enojo?- ella volvió atacar.

-No…Cindy no, lo que yo siento por ti es real, se ha vuelto un dogma absoluto en mi corazón, tan absoluto y tan infinito como el mismísimo universo, tu mundo y el mío hacen que el tiempo y el espacio se vuelva uno solo, y hacen que yo deje de pensar en mis inventos, en conjeturas, en razonamientos y me concentró en ti, solo en ti, y me doy cuenta que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-Bien- Cindy cambio drásticamente, y con una sínica sonrisa prosiguió- Ya que estas tan convencido de lo que yo soy para ti. Firma esto.

Una hoja llego a manos de Jimmy quien se desconcertó al ver un contrato, "Contrato de amor" decía como título en negritas.

-¿Qué esto Cindy?- arqueo la ceja

-Un contrato.

-Si ya sé que es un contrato pero ¿Qué significa para ti? Y mejor aún ¿Qué significa para mí?

Ella adoraba ignorarlo en breves ocasiones y esta no fue la excepción pues se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia una mesa, se sentó en una silla y con un ademan le hizo seña para que se sentara frente a ella.

-¿Estás hablando enserió? ¿Es necesario un….Contrato?

-Es un rotundo sí.- dijo sin pensar.

-Cindy… no es necesario un contrato, eres mi novia y yo tu novio, y antes de serlo fuimos amigos, antes de ser amigos siempre estuvimos involucrados en nuestras vidas

-Si pero no te arriesgaste a decirme que me amabas y a convertirme en tu novia hasta que no estuvimos a punto de perder la vida.

-No fue así.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Y dos veces!

-Espera la primera vez tú me ibas a decir que me amabas y no completaste la declaración porque te interrumpí y por qué necesitaba enamorar a Linda Hermosa y al Basurero.

-Sí y el segundo fue cuando estuvimos a punto de ser comprimidos por el tiempo y el espacio.

-Bueno… no íbamos a morir del todo, además con mi súper cerebro íbamos a poder salir de ese agujero negro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Demando- El punto es: Que hasta entonces tomaste el valor para hacerme parte de tu vida por completo.

-No digas eso…. Tarde o temprano nosotros debíamos estar juntos, hay química entre los dos, hay una explicación lógica del por qué somos uno para el otro y es esa misma razón y esa misma química que haría que tú y yo termináramos juntos.

-Como tú digas…- respondió con sarcasmo rolando los ojos.

-"Vortex"- suspiro el genio- no estas en posición de reprocharme nada, recuerda que es por ti que esta relación es furtiva. –Jimmy muy peligrosamente se acercó a la rubia.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le exclamo casi en un susurro con los nervios a flor de piel y empujando levemente al chico- Nos pueden ver.- miro a su alrededor y noto que cada ser viviente que se hallaba en el Candy Bar estaba totalmente absorto en su mundo.

-Lo nuestro no puede salir a la luz por ahora, primero tenemos que ser novios un poco mas de tiempo y hasta que yo sepa que lo nuestro es verdadero entonces, diré a los cuatro vientos que te amo.

-Mientras tanto tu y yo "casualmente" formamos equipo de trabajo ¿No es así?- le sonrió pícaramente.

\- De una u otra manera tenemos que vernos para saber que hacer en nuestro proyecto final de este ciclo escolar, un ciclo más y nos vamos a la preparatoria.

-¿Te imaginas graduarnos juntos? Cindy…. Tú me haces soñar.

-Entonces, si tú convencido de lo que sientes por mí: Firma.

-De acuerdo- Los ojos azules se fijaron en el texto del documento y apenas leyó el primer párrafo cuando…

-¡Cindy!- Le exclamo indignado.

-Ah pero que terco eres Neutrón.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Neutrón ¿Me llamaras así aun cuando estemos casados?

-Según tu visión en el crono arco: Si.

-¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta? Hasta el crono Arcó nos dice que llegaremos juntos hasta el final ¿Para qué quieres un contrato? ¿Para tener intacto tu orgullo? ¿Para poder rendirte fácilmente cuando no se haga cualquiera de estos puntos establecidos?

-No… yo.

-Solo escucha. "Contrato de amor"- Empezó a leer en voz alta con los decibeles suficientes para ser escuchado solo por ellos dos.

-"James Issac Neutrón y Cintia Aurora Vortex firman el siguiente contrato que, afirma que se aman, que son novios, que pondrán de su parte para que la relación funcione y que se querrán por siempre"- Detuvo su lectura. -Cindy solo el inicio es un poco absurdo y demandante.

-¿Para eso es un noviazgo no? Y primero debemos saber que realmente somos novios y no un juego, y que esto no es solo por querer descubrir algo nuevo, saber que esto es verdadero. Recuerda tu y yo somos novios porque tu decidiste declararte en un momento de apuros, si no, quien sabe hasta cuando.

-Pero eres tu la que quiere mantener en secreto todo esto- bajo mas la voz- Firmare el contrato cuando el mundo entero sepa que tu y yo somos felices juntos.

-Jimmy por favor, primero tengo que hacerme de la idea.

-Hasta entonces firmare

-¡Neutrón!

-De acuerdo, continuare leyendo, "Punto numero 1: Deberán ser colegas en cada uno de sus proyectos

-Eso es para garantizar que me tomaras en cuenta en cada una de tus decisiones- Interrumpió Cindy mientras que Jimmy rolaba los ojos.

-"Punto numero dos: Ser puntuales en las citas.

-"Punto número tres: James no podrá coquetear, ligar, citar, fijarse ni hablar con ninguna chica bonita"

-¿Esto es enserió? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No. Desconfió de quienes se acercan a ti.

-Esto es patético Cindy, me reusó a seguir leyendo ¿Qué más viene?

-Bueno, en si la idea me nació por una platica que tuve con Libby un trece de febrero, platicamos que nuestro novio perfecto seria quien digiera que si, quien supiera que Cindy mandaría en la relación, que seria aplicado y fiel, y que de en vez en cuando debería de hacer mis deberes, que me obedecería, que lo que yo le digiera haría, que me abrazaría cuando bailáramos y que me enamoraría y seria la princesa del lugar, y cualquier cosa le diría adiós.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, no puse todo eso, pero ya deberás de darte una ida de lo que viene.

-¿Tan impórtate es para ti tener de control de todo? ¿Quieres verme derrotado, torpe y sin voluntad propia?

-¡No!... solo quiero que…- pensó dos veces antes de decirlo pero su sentido común no gano- necesito estar completamente segura de que no vas a lastimarme.

Cindy Vortex esperaba a que él estallara en cólera, que le gritara que rompiera el contrato y que se marchara de ahí, eso esperaba, y así solo así triunfaría, por que ella estaba insegura de todo. Lo amaba, eso estaba claro pero tenia tanto miedo que la idea de que todo fuese irreal se apoderaba de ella, sentía que no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse sabiendo que él se iría algún día, que la dejaría y era por ello que necesitaba que él firmara eso.

-Cindy…- La saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no necesito firmar nada para hacerte saber que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, para cuidarte, protegerte y acompañarte a diario- Jimmy rompió el documento.

-¡Bien! ¿Entonces para que estamos tú y yo jugando hacer novios? ¡Me largo!

Antes de que ella se levantara él se apuró a detenerla, de pronto saco una hoja y se la dio.

-Eres tan impredecible y a la vez tan predecible que, puedo estar conectado contigo.

Cindy leyó:

"Contrato de Amor"

En esta hoja computarizada en compañía de un suspiro y en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales yo declaro que James Isaac Neutrón estoy completamente enamorado de Cintia Aurora Vortex, que voy amarla y luchar por ella incansablemente, que no me rendiré bajo ninguna circunstancia y que no habrá obstáculo que me obligue a alejarme de ella, que ante cualquier cosa primero estará su seguridad, su integridad, su felicidad y su bienestar. Daré incluso hasta mi propia vida, mi propia felicidad a cambio de que ella este intacta, por que ella es para mi, mi muñequita de cristal, mi sentido común, mi razón de ser. Mi ciencia, mi vida y mi todo. Y reiteró que estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que lo vi, y fue ese mismo amor el que me dijo que debía esperar, esperar a crecer y que cuando llegara el momentos indicado ambos estaríamos listos para inventar la metodología del amor.

Admito que, esta es la investigación mas difícil al cual he decido adentrar pero estoy seguro que a lado de Cindy Vortex encontraremos la formula del amor que nos ayudara estar juntos toda la vida. Y haremos de "la ciencia del amor" algo nuestro donde ella será mi teoría, mi ley y mi objetivo principal todo por amor a ella.

Cindy concluyo su lectura y segundos después Jimmy le arrebato el documento firmando sin ningún miramiento.

-Quiero que sepas que tu eres tan importante para mi que te involucrare en cada aspecto de mi vida, y que ni siquiera la ciencia es mas importante para mi. Porqué tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que así sea por siempre.

Cindy salió precipitadamente del Candy Bar, Jimmy la siguió pero ella era muy rápida para él, después de una larga persecución llegaron a una fuente que estaba en medio del parque, la detuvo e hizo que quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que viniendo de ti eso significa mucho, mas sabiendo lo que todo eso es para ti.

-Cindy no necesito un contrató de amor para reafirmar mis sentimientos por ti, pero te amo y necesito que sepas que luchare por ti.

\- Tengo miedo.

-Lo se y juntos saldremos de esta como lo hemos hecho con cientos de aventuras- Jimmy vio a su alrededor y noto que nadie estaba allí, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en la frente, Cindy se aferro a él como si fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

-¿Los interrumpimos?- Pregunto Sheen desde su escondite

-No, déjalos, este es su momento, deben ser ellos quien poco a poco escriban su historia.

-Pero podemos ayudarlos ¿No lo creen?- Carl intervino esta vez- Sera divertido ayudarlos a que ese amor furtivo se vuelva libre.

Libby lo pensó unos segundos- Me gusta la idea, el mundo sabrá que ellos son el uno para el otro.

-Y eso hará que se sientan aun más seguros- secundo Carl.

-Jimmy y Cindy se darán cuenta que el mundo entero esperaba este momento- Y con eso los tres se marcharon.

-¿Es necesario hacerlos pasar por tantas pruebas?- preguntaba una voz femenina que los miraba desde una bola de cristal

-Solo así podrán ser "los elegidos"- contesto una voz masculina

-¿Pero crees que ellos sean los indicados? ¿Crees que su amor sea tan fuerte, tan puro y verdadero?

-Lo es. Pero para no confiarnos observaremos un poco más y ayudaremos a que tengan pruebas difíciles para su amor, si al final ellos permanecen entonces serán los elegidos.

-Pero- intervino la voz femenina- ¿Por qué quieres hacerle lo mismo que los demás ha hecho por nosotros.

El de la voz masculina se quedo pensando y luego prosiguió- Por que tenemos poco tiempo y te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a esos mortales con tal de estar contigo toda la eternidad.

Ambos se abrazaron, no estaba bien lo que estaban por hacer que era su historia o la de ellos, ambos observaban como Jimmy y Cindy se separaban solo para perderse en esos ojos azules y verdes respectivamente y después de tanto tiempo se enlazaron fusionándose en un solo beso.

* * *

**¡ESTOY LLORANDO! A lo largo de mi vida siempre he vivido un amor imposible pero ahora estoy tan segura de que el amor existe que, este fic será diferente a todos mis fics. Habrá mucha miel sobre hojuela, y sé que quedaran enamorados de Jimmy y admiraran a Cindy. Acompáñenme en esta historia con sus comentarios, poniendo en favoritos o poniendo en alerta este fic. **

**UNA HISTORIA JAMAS ANTES ESCRITA POR MI, donde los rivales serán terceras personas y no ellos mismo (creo que ya están cansado de ver pelear a Jimmy y Cindy siendo estúpidos egocentristas) aun así… habrá un poquito de esa esencia pero de manera bonita y no estúpida. Sin mas preámbulos me retiro y de ante mano espero tener éxito con esta nueva idea, la cual me costara trabajo hacer y repito intento ver al amor desde otro punto ya que no es propio de mi pero hare que amen a Jimmy y Cindy, ya lo verán. Por piedad hagan que mi corazoncito se infarte de emoción. **


	2. LA FIESTA DE SHEEN

Aquí un divertido capitulo.

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta de Sheen.**

-Fiesta en casa de Sheen esta misma tarde, no lo olviden- Sheen estaba muy emocionado diciendo textualmente esas palabras mientras que repartía volantes a todos sus compañeros del salón - Fiesta en casa de Sheen, no te lo puedes perder Nick- El chico mas guapo del salón saco su paleta de la boca para leer detenidamente el volante.

-¿Desde cuando los menos populares hacen una fiesta?- pregunto Nick de muy mala gana.

-Desde que es mi novio- Defendió Libby.

-Sera divertido Nick- rompió el silencio el hiperactivo- además como el chico "más popular" tienes obligación de ir a todas las fiestas de este colegio, en especial si proviene de un compañero de tu salón.

-Lo pensare- Se quiso hacer del rogar.

-Cindy va a ir…. Es mi mejor amiga.- Recalco de manera manipuladora la morena.

-De acuerdo. Iré, pero mas vale…- amenazó intimidando a Sheen- Que no sea una patética fiesta.- Y con eso se fue.

-Fiesta en casa de Sheen-

-¿Me están invitando?- pregunto desconcertada Betty Quilan.

-¡Claro!- Secundo Libby- Ahora perteneces a nuestro grupo, el que hayas reprobado y el que seas un año mayor que todos nosotros no significa que no pertenezcas de ahora en adelante a nuestro salón. Estas, cordialmente invitada siempre y cuando no le coquetees a mi novio ¿Esta claro?

-Que agresiva- Sonrió la chica como típicamente lo hace- Ahí estaré.

Cuando Carl, Sheen y Libby terminaron de invitar se fueron a la cafetería para hablar.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? No creo que vaya a funcionar ¿Y si nos sale todo al revés?

-Tranquilo gordo, mi reinita galáctica sabe lo que hace, como dice ultra lord, esta toda ultra fríamente, calculado.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que asegurarse de que Cindy y Jimmy vayan.

Mientras tanto en cierto laboratorio, de un cierto genio se encontraban ciertos chicos teniendo cierta cita secreta.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Cindy alegremente mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Claro que si! Goddard reprodujo el video una y otra vez. Y aunque en ese entonces no lo admitía, yo sabía que Robo hermano tenia razón. Me gustabas.

Goddard que estaba ahí mostro en su pantalla a robo hermano diciendo- "Mi hermano Jimmy es el mejor, Y creo que le gustas- Le decía a Cindy en un susurro- "Jimmy tiene novia, Jimmy tiene novia"- Cantaba el robot y Cindy no aguanto mas la risa y se echo a reír.

-¡Hey!- exclamo juguetonamente riendo con Cindy- ¿Te imaginas? Creo que hasta él lo veía venir.

-jajaja, ya me doy cuenta Jimmy, aunque he de admitir que eso de salir en secreto es… divertido.

-A tu lado todo es divertido.

-Cof, Cof, Cof,-Tosió Libby cuando entraba por la puerta del laboratorio Gracias a Carl y Sheen que tenían de reserva varios cabellos de Jimmy– Hola chicos ¿Ya terminaron su tarea?

-No Libbs, ya ves que Neutroide es demasiado complicado y no acepta opiniones feministas- Dijo de la manera mas natural posible.

-Y Vortex es tan calmada y respetuosa que sin duda trabajar con ella es todo un placer- con tono sarcástico.

-¿Ah si?- Rechisto ella- Es que trabajar contigo es ¡TAN! Maravilloso que, a propósito, retraso nuestras labores.

-Como digas Vortex- rolo los ojos- Por cierto chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo vengo a traer a mi amiga para que juntas nos alistemos para la fiesta.

-Y nosotros queremos ver que hay de novedoso por aquí para usarlo en la fiesta- argumento Carl.

-¡Mira gordo!- exclamaba Sheen mientras apresurado se acercaba a su amigo, el hiperactivo medio se tropezó dejando que el frasco que llevaba en la mano volara en dirección a….

-¡Cindy!- Exclamo Jimmy acercándose a la rubia mientras que esta trataba de quitarse todo el liquido que estaba en su cabello y rostro.- ¡Vox baño de emergencia, ahora!-

Un tubo de color naranja apareció en el techo rodeando a Cindy, de pronto un humo de color gris la cubrió, los demás no la vieron hasta que el tubo naranja se alejó y el humo de disperso.

-¡Ultra Wow!- exclamo Sheen- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es una esterilización a vapor, ayuda a que toda sustancia química que este sobre el cuerpo se limpie para que no haga reacción con la persona. Cindy ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien, Neutrón! ¿Acaso no lo notas?- Repitió con sarcasmo.

-Se dice Gracias.

-¡Gracias genio, por poner cosas peligrosas al alcance del mundo entero!- la niña estaba colérica.

-Pero si fue Sheen, y Sheen no es mundo entero- Dijo Carl incrédulo.

-Esta bien- Dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-¿No te sientes diferente?- Volvió a preguntar Jimmy- ¿Alterada? ¿Triste? O en pocas palabras ¿voluble?

-¡Nerdtron! ¿En verdad piensas que soy Voluble?- dijo algo triste.

-¿Ah? No, Cindy, no. Olvídalo.

-Entonces deja de ser un tonto- Escupió (en sentido figurado) – Mañana vendré de nuevo a terminar el trabajo. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Voy con ella, Cindy y yo nos veremos espectacular.- Afirmo la morena y se marcho.

-Espero que no suceda nada malo.- dijo Jimmy con aire preocupado.

-¿De que hablas cabezón?-

-No nada Sheen pero ten por seguro que iré a tu fiesta.

-¡Ultra wow!- Se emociono Sheen.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió Carl.

-Sin duda. Nos vemos allá. Hasta entonces caballeros- Y tras decir eso nuevamente apareció el tubo de color naranja succionado a ambos chicos sacándolos de ahí.

El tiempo transcurrió lo suficientemente rápido, en especial para el anfitrión de la fiesta que ya estaba acompañado de su amigo regordete y de su mejor amigo genio. La gente comenzaba a llegar justo como estaba planeado y para sorpresa de todos la casa de Sheen estaba muy bien decorada.

En donde se suponía que era la sala no había ni sofá, ni tele ni nada pues Sheen había movido (gracias al rayo gravitacional de Jimmy) todos los muebles del lugar para que la sala fuera un buen salón de baile.

Solo las grandes bocinas y el modular se hallaban ahí, adentro en la cocina había bebidas y golosinas suficientes y cerca de la escalera se hallaba una mesa lo suficientemente grande para uso de los invitados.

Carl y Sheen e incluso Jimmy daban la bienvenida a cada uno de los invitados que llegaban, ofreciéndoles todo lo necesario para que estuviesen a gusto.

\- ¿Dónde esta Cindy…. Y Libby?- Pregunto Jimmy nervioso quien tenia puesto una camisa azul manga larga con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir.

-No se pero ya me puse súper ultra nervioso- Aclaro Sheen quien de lo tres era el que vestía mas formal. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con camisa color blanco y chaleco negro con tenis puesto. Carl por su parte llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una playera naranja y zapatos de vestir.

Los tres con una increíble combinación de entre formalidad e informalidad.

La fiesta comenzó, y al parecer todos se la estaban pasando bastante bien. Libby le tapo los ojos a su novio y luego él la vio.

-Estas hermosa- Murmuro Sheen al oído de la morena, esta llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una blusa rosa de tirante que hacia lucir la espalda de la chica, su cabello colocho estaba amarrado en una coleta que hacia que su figura no se opacara por su cabello largo. Sus zapatillas combinaban con su blusa y su coleta. Y el bolso de color mezclilla con sus jeans.

-¿Dónde esta Cindy?- Preguntaron de pronto los tres chicos al unisonó.

-Ya vendrá.- Aclaro Libby pero en eso todas las miradas, femeninas como masculinas, se posaron en una rubia que entraba de manera triunfal.

Ella tenía una blusa negra manga tres cuartos la cual se a moldeaba y se pegaba a su figura, su cabello rubio y lacio se encontraba ligeramente sujetado de un pasador haciendo que su fleco no cayera hacia su cara, sin embargo, su cabellera se veía tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía una falda bombacha que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras y elegantes que hacían juego con su blusa.

Era notorio que Cindy ya era toda una adolescente de CATORCE años de edad, su figura, su cuerpo, su mirada, toda ella la hacían verse una señorita muy sexy. Su piel tanto de las piernas como de las manos se veían tan suaves y su rostro ligeramente maquillado con una pintura labial rojizo, con tenue rubor y sombra, eso hacían de ella, una persona diferente y sus ojos verdes estaban delineados de negro haciendo su mirada mucho mas provocativa.

La música paro y todos se quedaron admirando la belleza de la rubia.

-Cielos Cindy, eres la chica mas hermosa de esta fiesta, incluso mas hermosa que Quilan- Dijo en voz alta Nick Deán. Betty se molesto.

-Yo estoy aun más maquillada y muestro mucho más pierna y figura que ese gusano vestido de mariposa.- Escupió Quilan con veneno.

-No te enfades Betty- Esta vez fue Buch- Pero, como casi todos aquí ya han sido novios tuyos ya no tenemos nada que admirarte.- Betty termino de enojarse.

La rubia seguía caminado por el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo mundo la saludaba y ella se encontraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego ella llego hasta donde sus amigos.

-Cindy… con todo respeto, estas hermosa- Hablo Carl con pena.

-En verdad Cindy, te luciste esta vez.- Fue Sheen.

-Gracias chicos, aunque fue Libby quien me ha arreglado de esta manera.

-Es mi mejor amiga y si arreglarla así la hace ver mucho mas linda que yo, lo habré de hacer siempre.- Cierto genio no decía nada.

-Señorita…- dijo una voz de tras de Cindy- ¿Acaso le dolió?- Dijo un chico muy apuesto.

-Cuando te caíste del cielo…- Completo Jimmy- ella viene acompañada. Adiós-

-Neutrón, por favor no seas tan descortés.- Defendió Cindy.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto.

Todo era demasiado extraño pero Libby, Sheen y Carl estaban emocionados, querían que Jimmy celara a Cindy para que el mundo entero se enterara de que ambos se amaban. Lamentablemente no tenían previsto algo.

Cindy se comportaba de manera muy voluble, a veces coqueta, otra veces se ponía tímida cuando alguien le hablaba, otras se alocaba con la música, gritaba de alegría, saltaba, se mantenía sentada. En fin en menos de treinta minutos Vortex había sacado de onda a medio mundo.

-¿Dónde esta Cindy?- Pregunto Jimmy.

-No se, hace cinco minutos que no se ve ni sus luces.

-¡Atención!- Exclamo Neutrón apagando la música- me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema.- Todo mundo le prestó atención.

-Hoy en la tarde accidentalmente Sheen dejo caer sobre Cindy un líquido llamado "Megalumanium"

-¿Qué? – Gritaron Sheen, Carl y Libby.

-¿No me digas que lo que le arroje a Cindy hará que se vuelva en una terrible dictadora?

-No. Ese Megalumanium no tiene el mismo efecto de la otra vez, lo transformé de manera que quien se rociara de ese líquido provocaría, en él o ella que se convirtiera en una persona voluble con sus sentimientos. Y Cindy se esta comportando muy voluble esta noche.

-¿Y es por eso que de repente coquetea y de repente se ve como una niña asustadiza rodeada de tantos chicos?

-En efecto. Y en este momento ha desaparecido, de seguro estará melancólica en algún lugar de esta casa. Búsquenla y tráiganmela para que la cuidemos, si no mal calculo el efecto se le quitara en un par de horas.

-La nueva Cindy me agrada- Dijo Nick con malicia.

-¡No!- Exclamo Neutrón tratando de controlar su ira. Ella no tiene la culpa de que Sheen- lo miro- sea un torpe. Ella actúa inconscientemente, es decir, no sabe lo que esta haciendo ni identifica lo bueno de lo malo, ella solo actúa por instinto, así que solo no le hagan caso que cuando se le pase el efecto, no recordara nada.

-¡Hey!- Giraron todos a ver la dueña de la voz- ¿Por qué apagaron la música?- Grito Cindy enfadada y se paro frente al modular, todos notaron que sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos.- ¡Que continúe la fiesta!- Prendió el modular y se dispuso a bailar alocadamente.

-Te ves muy bien, creo que tú y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta- Nick seducía a Cindy y Jimmy a eso no le gustaba.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué seriamos una buena pareja?- Contesto ella coquetamente.

-No sé. Podemos averiguarlo bailando un poco-

-Claro.

-Cindy no espera- La detuvo el genio- No sabes lo que haces.

-Neutrón, yo puedo cuidarla mientras se le pasa esta faceta, además podría pasarla muy bien con esta Cindy.

-Bla, Bla, Bla, ya me aburrieron ¿Iremos a bailar Nick? ¿O prefieres que me vaya?- Dijo enojada.

-Claro preciosa.

Mientras bailaban

-Cindy, creo que eres la única chica que no me ha dado un beso. ¿No te gustaría que esta noche se acabara esa excepción?- Pregunto Nick mirando los labios de la rubia decidido a darle un beso.

**Chan-Chan-Chan… ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Algo diferente a todo lo que escribo ¿No lo creen? ¿Les gusta o prefieren mis historias tradicionales? Bueno creo que les hago muchas preguntas. Saludos y muchos besos.**

PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jimmy! 14- Marzo-2014


	3. LA PEQUEÑA CINDY

**Capitulo 3: La pequeña Cindy**

-¿Pero qué diablos?…..- cierto genio no pudo terminar la oración y es que, su estado emocional acababa de pasar de nervioso ha sorprendido y enojado.

Sus ojos azules se veían más intensos en aquella mirada tan alarmante, sus puños cada vez se cerraban más ejerciendo tanta fuera que, incluso, llego a lastimarse, sus cejas se arqueaban y sus labios…. Sus labios hacían muecas a regañadientes.

-"¡No lo voy a permitir!"- se dijo a si mismo- "¡No mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto!"- aquel sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de él, en donde metafóricamente, podía percibir como le hervía la sangre.

-¡Nick suéltame!- Exclamo al fin Cindy Vortex después de haber hecho fuerza para escapar de las manos del chico popular.

-¡Vamos Cind!- exclamaba con malicia- Solo será un besito.

-¡he dicho que no!, suéltame, quítate de mi camino. –Nick la jalaba hacia él- ¡Ya Nick, suéltame, me lastimas la muñeca!- chillo la rubia.

La fase seductora de Cindy había acabado, y ante los ojos de todos (no solo de Nick) ella ahora se veía asustada, indefensa, como una pequeña... Cindy.

-¡la señorita te ha dicho que la sueltes!- Dijo Jimmy con bronca acercándose mucho a Nick y a Cindy, el primero soltó a la rubia y dibujo una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Se un caballero y déjala en paz.- Eso a Nick le molesto y jalo a Cindy hacia él, la rubia tambaleo un poco.

-¡Por Heisenberg! ¡Te he ordenado que la sueltes!- y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un golpe al chico justo en la nariz.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes aun mas cuando Nick se abalanzo al genio tirándolo al suelo y comenzando una ruda pelea.

Jimmy nunca había estado en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo como en ese instante y por ende Nick tenía ventaja.

Todos veían esa escena pero no podían entender la actitud de Jimmy ¿Y cómo no iba a molestarse el genio si un patán quería besar a su novia secreta que se hallaba bajo un brebaje que la hacía voluble?

-¡Basta!- la rubia cambio- ¡Maldita sea he dicho que basta- Y con una serie de movimientos de Tai-chi y karate, en un santiamén- los separo.

Buch detuvo a Nick y Sheen a Jimmy.

-¿Que diablos les sucede?- preguntaba la rubia como si ella no hubiese estado ahí minutos antes.

-¿Cómo que, que paso Vortex?' ¡Que me rechazaste a mí! ¡El chico más guapo del salón!

-¿Yo besarte? ¡Ni en tus sueños!- eso a Nick le enfado. Jimmy sonrió.

-¡Solo te estaba haciendo un favor Vortex!- La sonrisa de Jimmy se borró al ver como Vortex se ponía triste.

\- Ya cállate Nick…. Por favor- ¿Cuándo la verdadera Cindy en su vida diría "Por favor"? Evidentemente ese brebaje voluble la estaba transformando en muchas actitudes y personalidades, ahora, con gran velocidad de cambio.

Jimmy se soltó y le volvió a pegar a Nick- Que poca cosa eres- le decía mientras que le daba un golpe en la boca del estomago. Sheen lo volvió a sujetar.

-Cind tranquila.- le decía su amiga Libby abrazando a la rubia.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Vortex? ¿Eh?- Escupió Nick- ¿te da miedo que la bese y ya no te haga caso?

-¡La defiendo por que tu estas aprovechándote de su volubilidad!, eso "Amigo" es ser un patán.

-Cierto ¿porqué la defiendes Jimmy lindo?- preguntaba Betty- Dime ¿Como te puede gustar esa chica voluble? Cindy al oír eso se fue.

-Jimmy se alteró- ¡Escuchen de una buena vez!- hablo Jimmy para todos- Mientras yo este aquí… (Pensó dos veces) mientras este bajo mi invento. Respeten o se las verán conmigo. Jimmy fue tras ella.

-¡Cindy espera!- corría tras de ella- Cindy tranquila.

-Estoy asustada- dijo la rubia- me siento indefensa, nerviosa, alterada, divertida, ellos tienen razón, soy voluble… Jimmy por favor... no me dejes, no me dejes.

La rubia abrazo a Jimmy con toda su fuerza aferrándose a el.- defiéndeme siempre Jimmy. Quiero que siempre este ahí. A mi lado

Esa no era su Cindy. Su Cindy no suplicaba ni se sentía pequeña. Pero sabía perfectamente que todo era producto del Megalumanium.

-Te amo Jimmy, te amo- decía la rubia llorando en su pecho, mientras que él se sentía anonadado y con el corazón acelerado…. Estaba tan pequeña, tan voluble, tan indefensa.

-Cindy… Siempre serás mi pequeña Cindy…. Y siempre te defenderé de todo Cindy…. De todo.

Y la beso en la frente.

-¡Tómales foto!- Exclamo un chico a su compañero.

-¡Ya voy!

-¿Sabes que significa esto?

-Si. Pronto... esta foto estará en los periódicos y en las páginas sociales de la escuela.-

Los dos chicos estaban bien escondidos, Jimmy y Cindy jamás supieron que alguien les tomaba fotos.

-Ven Cindy… te llevo a tu casa debes descansar.

Al día siguiente…

Cindy se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vio su alrededor y noto que estaba en su habitación aun con el vestuario de la fiesta.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?

Sus ojos se clavaron el reloj y noto que se la hacia tarde, ella dedujo que sus amigos ya se habían adelantado así que opto por irse a la escuela sola.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta principal cuando Libby la topo.

-¡Cindy no entres a la escuela por favor!

-¿Qué sucede Libby?

-¡Hazme caso por favor, si entras te dará un infarto seguro!- suplicaba la morena pero como todo instinto de la rubia entro a la escuela.

-¡NEUTRON!- Exclamo Cindy colérica- ¡Como puedes hacerme eso!- Jimmy se hallaba viendo los enormes carteles que tapizaban las paredes.

-¡No fui yo te lo juro!-

Las miradas de todos reposaban en ellos dos pues toda la escuela estaba tapizado de fotos donde Jimmy besaba la frente de Cindy y esta lo mirada con ternura.

-Jimmy y Cindy son novios, se besan sus bocas, se agarran sus manitas…- se burlaban sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche Nerdtron?- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Amor… si me sueltas te relatare todo con punto y detalle pero tranquilízate por favor- sonaba acelerado.

\- ¡No sigas con el juego! ¡Tú y yo no somos novios, así que deja de jugar! ¿Quién hizo esta broma? ¡Matare a quien haya publicado esta gran mentira!

El corazón de Jimmy se quebró en mil pedazos- Cindy…

-¡Desmiente a la persona que hizo esto o te las veras conmigo!- Y con eso ella se fue a grandes zancadas. Todo aquel que vio ese espectáculo se quedo aun más con preguntas que respuestas.

Durante la primera clase Cindy no logro concentrarse, era evidente que todos hablaban de ella. El resto del día fue igual de torturante.

-Atención- Dijo el director de la escuela- Se requiere la presencia de todo el alumnado en la sala audiovisual de esta institución.

La rubia a regañadientes opto por ir.

El tiempo de espera ya había sido demasiado y el director no aparecía, los murmullos estaban siendo presentes.

De las cortinas salió el director.

-Señorita Vortex ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme aquí arriba por favor?

Los murmullos aumentaron más y cuando ella se encontraba allá arriba. Las luces se apagaron y una tenue luz había aparecido en la tarima de la sala audiovisual.

De pronto un chico castaño de ojos azules todos trajeado y con un ramo de flores en la mano llego volando en su Jet-Pack tras de él venia Goddard reproduciendo una canción.

_ Mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo,__mi mar, mi ancla, mi arena y mi caña de pescar,__mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte,__mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle__ mi tripulación__que más puede pedir el corazón _

-Cindy… me da lo mismo si lo sabe el mundo entero sin embargo yo sé que a ti te importa. Y si es necesario que el mundo sepa que tú me gustas desde siempre…Desde que tengo memoria haz estado a mi lado, combatiendo mis enemigos y siendo parte de mis aventuras, tu, solo tu Cindy Vortex, haz logrado que yo haga cosas que nunca en mi vida me imagine.

_ Tu__, __mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo__mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción__mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración__,__ mis cuartetos, mis clavijas __mis ideas sin valijas, mis cartas sin correo__y esta historia merodeando la razón__que más puede pedir el corazón. _

-Por ti creo por primera vez en la palabra amor, por ti tengo la confianza de que los noviazgos no son tontos si no todo lo contrario, fuiste tu la única niña que me parecio linda, atractiva, inteligente, te volviste necesaria para mi.

_ Coro:__Tu__…. __el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas__tu, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela__Tu__mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía__mi coherencia y mi locura__mi desorden , mi armonía__Tu__mi remedio y mi mal__la criptonita de este superman... _

-Cindy… yo te amo. Te amo y solo tu eres capaz sacar lo mejor de mi.

_ Tu__…__mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo__mi mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo__mi rama y mi raíz, mi sol mi regadera__mi agua y coladera, mi fertilización__mi estambre tornasol, mi pólen, mi pistilo en celo__mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón__qué más puede pedir el corazón. _

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho en mi Vortex? ¿Por qué me pareces la niña más bonita? ¿Por qué me nace el sentimiento de luchar por ti? ¿Qué clase de embrujo me has provocado Vortex? Yo… no lose. Y en contra de mis leyes científicas. Yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti.

_ Coro:__Tu__el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas__tu, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela__Tu__mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía__mi coherencia y mi locura__mi desorden , mi armonía__Tu__mi remedio y mi mal__la criptonita de este superman... _

Cindy desconcertada oía todo eso. Jimmy al no notar respuesta se incoó levemente y pidió- ¿Cintia Aurora Vortex quisieras ser mi novia oficialmente?

-Neutrón yo…

-Prometo no dejarme vencer, Cindy… prometo quedarme contigo hasta el final.

Los espectadores se quedaban con la boca abierta ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué ella no se abalanzaba y lo besaba?

-¡Vamos Cindy, acepta! ¡Este puede ser el comienzo de tu final feliz!- exclamo Libby

-¡Vamos cabezón, bésala!-

-¡Vamos Cindy di que si!

La adrenalina en el corazón de los espectadores aumentó- ¡Que acepte, que acepte, que acepte!- cantaban todos.

Jimmy se levanto y quedo de frente a frente con Cindy, ambos se sonrojaron y no movieron ningún musculo.

Goddard harto de la situación empujo a Jimmy con su cabeza y sucedió.

La escena era mágica, él y ella besándose ante el mundo.

-¡Yeah! ¡Urra! ¡Así se hace!- Ovacionaban todos. El castaño se despego de la rubia.

-Y Bien señorita Vortex ¿Aceptaría ser mi novia?

-Solo si aceptas jamás dejarme ir.

-Entonces oficialmente somos novios. Tu y yo para siempre y contra el mundo.

De la espalda de Goddard aparecieron unos juegos pirotécnicos, mientras ella se aferraba a él en un abrazo.

-Creo que no pudimos encontrar un amor mas puro que el de ellos- decía la voz de una chica.

-No, me temo que no. Él daría la vida por ella así como yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

-Pero creo que… ya no me esta gustando el plan. ¿Y si todo sucede mal? ¿Y si por nuestra culpa a ellos les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros?

-Yo tampoco quiero sacrificar a esos mortales, no después de notar todo el amor que se tienen, pero necesito seguridad, seguridad de que son los elegidos. Observemos su historia de amor solo un poco mas y después.

-A continuar con el plan- termino de decir la chica.

-Cindy…. ¿Te han dicho que cuando tienes miedo tus facciones se convierten al de una pequeña Cindy?

-Ahora sabes todo de mi- Susurró- Me tienes en tus manos Neutrón. Nadie me ha conocido emocionalmente como lo estas haciendo tu.

-Y es por eso que siempre te protegeré mi pequeña Cindy. Siempre, por toda mi eternidad. ¿Y sabes que? ¡Nada! ¡Ni toda la ciencia, ni todas las leyes, absolutamente, nada! ¡Me separaran de ti!

En algo Libby tenia razón, este era el comienzo de algo nuevo pero…¿Podrán Jimmy y Cindy enfrentar todos los obstáculos? ¿Serán los elegidos? ¿Qué quieren de ellos estos dos personajes misteriosos? Y lo más importante ¿Quienes son estos personajes?

Nadie lo sabe. Hasta ahora solo se sabe que Jimmy y Cindy han decidido LUCHAR por su FELICIDAD.

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, sinceramente no sé que piensen ustedes de este fic pues es algo diferente a lo que escribo ¿Les llama la atención esta historia? ¿Quieren mas trama, drama o inventos? Díganme por que es por ustedes que escribo por que son parte de mi, como esta historia es parte de mi ¿O ustedes que creen? **

**En los próximos capítulos veremos mas acción y aventuras. No se lo pierdan. =) NOTA: La canción se llama "Tu" de Ricardo Arjona**


	4. NO SOPORTARIA PERDERTE

**Capítulo 4: No soportaría perderte.**

Desde que Cindy y Jimmy se hicieron novios ante el mundo, su vida amorosa fue muy estable, al menos por tres días consecutivos.

Nuestra pandilla favorita (Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl) se hallaban en Marte explorando… o mejor dicho Jimmy estaba explorando, los demás solo lo acompañaron.

-Me muero de calor y sed, ¡Ultra Lord sálvame!- Sheen que estaba desesperado se tiro al suelo.

-Vamos Sheen, no seas flojo, Carl no se está quejando- aclaro Jimmy

-¿Y Carl?- preguntaba Cindy al fijarse de que Carl no se hallaba cerca de ahí.

-Estaba gateando cerca de nosotros hace unos segundos- Contestó Libby.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron de regreso para encontrar al gordito.

-¡Carl no!- sollozaba Sheen arrodillándose cerca de donde estaba Carl- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no me dejaste tu computadora antes de partir?

-Sheen sigo vivo- hablo con la poca fuerza que conservaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Un fantasma!- Libby rio un poco- ¡Ja! ¡Te vi morenaza!- a señaló a la chica- Después no digas que no soy gracioso.

-¿Crees poder continuar?- Pregunto Jimmy a su amigo.

-Lo dudo… muero de deshidratación.

-¿Y si le damos un poco de agua?- Pregunto Libby.

-No podemos.- Contesto la rubia- Recuerda que nos prohibieron estrictamente traer agua a este planeta- Recordó Cindy.

-Por favor chicos no se alarmen, pronto terminare de investigar la temperatura relativa de este planeta, lo necesito para comprobar mi hipótesis.

-¡Me estoy muriendo!- Dramatizo Carl.

-Amor….- quiso persuadir la rubia- Le demos a Carl solo un poquito de agua ¿si? No creo que esos monstruos de piedras nos descubran.

-Cind….- la vio con dulzura- Por favor, no me ruegues que bien sabes que no me resisto a tus peticiones.

-¡Iuuuu! Juro que me gustaban más cuando se odiaban.

-¡Tú cállate!- Le ordenaron a Sheen, Libby y Carl rieron un poco.

-Que te parece si… tu sigues con tu investigación mientras que nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperándote así, ni te interrumpimos y ni gastábamos ATP nosotros.

-Excelente idea Cindy- Jimmy beso a su novia en la frente y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué tú nunca me das un beso en la frente?- Le reclamo Sheen a la morena

-Por que son los chicos son quienes deben besar a su chica.

-¿Y quien dice que yo no quiero un beso en la frente?- Insistió.

-¿Si te doy un beso en la frente te callas?

-Lo pensare un poco- Guiño el ojo, Libby se "Enfado" pero debía admitir que adoraba lo tonto que su novio era.

-¡Estupendo!, Moriré de Sed y sin una novia a quien querer- Se entristecía Carl.

-Toma Carl, lo necesitas.

-¡Cindy!- Exclamo Libby- ¿Por qué le das agua?

-Shhh- La chito- No pasara nada Libby, nadie sabrá que trajimos agua.- Una pelea robo la atención de ambas.

-¡Dame!-

-¡No!

-¡Quiero agua!

-¡Sheen ya te dije que no!

-Yo también muero de ser gordinflón.

-¡Pero no tanto como yo!

-¡Dame!

-¡Que no!

Sheen y Carl se jaloteaban la botella de agua que Vortex les había dado, de pronto lo inevitable sucedió, la botella de agua cayo derramando el liquido en todo el suelo seco de aquel lugar desértico.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza y en un área de más de 50 cm cuadrados fue oscurecido por una nube que apareció encima de dicha zona.

-¿Están todos bien?- Jimmy apareció alarmado tras el temblor, luego observo el cielo que los rodeaba y finalmente se dio cuenta del agua derramada en el suelo.

-¡Por Einstein! ¿Quién fue?

-¡ELLA!- Traicionaron los otros dos a la rubia.

-¡Cindy!- Su nombre fue lo único que pudo decir pues grande fue la sorpresa de ver ante él a cuatro monstruos de piedra rodeándolos.

-¿Quién se atreve a traer agua a nuestros dominios?- pregunto el monstruo de piedra naranja.

-¡Tú!- A señaló el de piedra azul a Jimmy- ¡Te advertimos que nunca volvieran a molestarnos con ese líquido del cual ustedes dependen!

-¿Ya podemos aplastarlos?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Nos han amenazado con agua, creo que entonces podemos matarlos.

-Podemos hablar civilizadamente y llegar a un acuerdo entre seres vivos- intento el genio tranquilizar a esos marcianos.

-¡NO!- Grito uno de ellos- La niña rubia fue quien trajo el agua yo lo vi, la matemos primero.

Nadie vio venir lo siguiente: Una de las rocas tomo a Cindy y la elevo atrapándola entre sus grandes, frías, y rigurosas manos de piedra.

-No, no, no, no, no.- Jimmy se caracteriza por controlar sus emociones pero por alguna extraña razón cuando se trata de Cindy, pierde el control.

-Juro que no fue mi intención, mi amigo necesitaba agua y de pronto se cayó, fue un accidente. ¡Lo juro!- hablo la rubia aceleradamente.

-¿Crees que ya nos olvidamos de ustedes? ¿De ti? Recuerdo que tú nos distrajiste mientras que ese niño cabezón instalaba quien sabe que cosa haciendo que nos lloviera encima.

-Yo…- la chica de los ojos verdes no pudo decir nada mas pues el monstruo comenzaba apretar su puño aplastándola por completo haciendo que el poco oxigeno que allí hubiera (marte tiene atmosfera la luna no, y es por eso que ahí hay oxigeno solo que, por algunas cuestiones, es tan poca que no se puede respirar sin embargo hubo algún tiempo hace miles de miles de años que sus volcanes y geiseres arrojaban oxigeno suficiente y es por eso que he decidido hacer que en marte si se pueda respirar al menos para esta historia)

-¡No!, Nuestro organismo apenas y puede trabajar con el poco oxigeno que hay en este planeta ¡la mataran! ¡Déjenla!- Exclamo Jimmy con fuerza.

-No tardara mucho para que los pulmones de este cuerpo humano deje de respirar- Dijo con malicia el monstruo de piedra naranja.

-Jimmy…. Piensa, piensa, piensa- Una cascada de pensamientos comenzaron a surgir en el cerebro de nuestro genio, sin embargo, ninguna idea brillante se le ocurría. El miedo lo tenía preso.

-¡Neutrón piensa, ahora!- le ordeno Libby al ver como su amiga pataleaba desde donde estaba presa.

-¿Me puedes recordar por que no trajimos a Goddard?- pregunto Carl muy molesto.

-Por que estos extraterrestres hubiesen captado la señal que emite Goddard y nos hubieran hallado y hubiera pasado lo que ahora sucede.

-Ji… Ji..- jadeaba la rubia.

-Suficiente- Dijo el marciano que tenia Cindy dejando a la rubia el suelo. Luego tomo una enorme piedra apuntando a la rubia.

-¡NO! ¡PORFAVOR NO! – Se alarmo el genio- ¡Piensa… piensa… piensa!- Las neuronas del chico comenzaron a trabajar con rapidez analizando y observando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor luego como un rayo de luz apareció en su mente un rayo y un reloj.

-¡Eso es!- El oji azul sacó de su hípercubo un rayo congelador y se lo dio a Libby, luego le dio su reloj a Carl- Quiero que apunten al cielo, justo al cielo y que ambos rayos tanto el congelador como el de radiación se unan, se hagan uno solo. Y pase lo que pase, no dejen de emitir el rayo. Sheen ve por la nave debes estar listo para cuando escapemos.

Jimmy desesperado fue hacia donde Cindy tratándola de protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Tira ya esa roca, será divertido ver como son aplastados un par de terrestres enamorados- Se burlo el de roca azul.

Mientras tanto Libby y Carl hicieron lo que el genio había ordenado, de pronto la combinación de ambos rayos comenzaba a transformarse en agua como si el rayo del reloj descongelara el hielo que el rayo congelador emitía.

-¡Quema!- gritaban los seres de roca.

La nave llego piloteada por Sheen.- ¡Corran!- Exclamo Jimmy cargando a Cindy y yendo justo hacia la nave.

Era evidente que cierto genio había adquirido cierta condición física sin embargo, corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban mientras le ordenaba a sus brazos sujetar a cierta rubia.

Los extraterrestres tras dejar de sentir esa quemazón que el agua salpicada les provocaba, tomaron (cada uno) una enorme roca y lo lanzaron con dirección a la nave. Carl y Libby entraron a la nave.

-¡Rápido cabezón!- exclamo Sheen desde su ronco pecho.

De pronto una roca cayo justo alado del genio lo cual hizo que este se detuviera un poco, luego noto como mas rocas se dirigía a él. En ese instante no se trataba de pensar si no se sobrevivir y proteger a su amada.

Jimmy corrió un poco mas entrando a la nave. Segundos después una ultima roca cayo por donde había pasado el genio.

El castaño dejo a Cindy en el suelo y piloteo la nave con mucha rapidez y agilidad. Poco a poco iban saliendo de la atmosfera marciana cuando de pronto una serie de rayos atacaba la nave.

-¡Sujétense!- El corazón de Jimmy se aceleró cuando noto que uno de esos rayos le había dado a uno de los motores.

-Atención. Activare uno de los propulsores de emergencia, sujétense que viajaremos mas rápido de lo normal- Aviso con seguridad. Por fortuna los rayos desaparecieron.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede Jimmy?

-No… no… no podremos seguir volando- le contestó a Libby- Los controles no me responden.

-¿Y falta mucho para llegar a la Tierra?- pregunto Carl.

-En cinco minutos, pero no se si esta nave dure 5 minutos.

-¡ULTRA LORD SALVAME!- Exclamo Sheen.

-¡Tonto abrázame!- Le pidió la morena.

-¡JIMMY HAZ ALGO!- Pidió Carl.

-Tranquilos, los controles no me responden sin embargo viajan con dirección a la Tierra, en la velocidad que vamos, y por la distancia que hay, existe un 88 % de que logremos entrar a la atmosfera de la Tierra.

-¿Entrar?- repitió Libby.

-Si. Puede que nos impactemos. Pero hay un 30 % de que por la protección que existe dentro de la nave, nos salve del brusco movimiento.

-¿Y el otro 12 %?

-Explotamos.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Lo siento.- Una lágrima rodo en la mejilla del castaño, Libby y Sheen se abrazaron, Carl se unió a ese abrazo.

Jimmy recordó que Cindy estaba desmayada y la vio ahí tirada en el suelo, luego, se acercó a ella y se hinco para contemplarla.

Se veía tan bella, tan tierna, tan indefensa.

-Cindy….- Murmuro. Le tomo el pulso y noto que estaba viva. Solo había quedado inconsciente por el desmayo sin embargo tenia que despertarla para que así, ella se protegiera del impacto.

Rápidamente fue hacia un botiquín, remojo un algodón de alcohol y lo paso cerca de la hermosa nariz de la rubia.

Esta despertó levemente respirando con dificultad y antes de hablar sus labios fueron tocados por los labios del castaño.

Cindy sentía algo extraño en aquel beso tenue, lleno de desesperación y deseo, de miedo, de angustia. Luego su rostro sintió algo líquido ¿Acaso Jimmy lloraba mientras la besaba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto la nave se sacudió bruscamente, tras el impacto de haber entrado a la atmosfera.

Primero pasaron por la Exosfera, Termosfera, Mesosfera, Estratosfera…. Y por ultimo a la Troposfera.

Cuando pasaron por lo último todo ocurrió muy rápido, el corazón de Jimmy se aceleró con miedo al impacto que tendría la nave con la tierra. Como pudo abrazo a Cindy, él pensaba que cualquier cosa que ocurriera prefería romperse un hueso él a que se lo rompiera ella.

En ese instante aunque parezca egoísta pensaba en Cindy, en Cindy y en nadie más.

El impacto final ocurrió, dieron un par de vueltas y era tanto el movimiento que sus brazos no lograron sujetar a la rubia por mucho tiempo, esta aun sin saber lo que pasaba también no logro mantenerse alado de Jimmy.

La nave se hizo añicos sin embargo la cabina de la nave donde iban ellos solo había quedado aplastada por las vueltas que la nave había dado. Visualizo su alrededor y noto como algunas bolsas de aire se había activado sin embargo, toda la nave excepto la cabina, se había partido por la mitad.

Observo a Libby levantarse con ayuda de Sheen y a Carl sacudiéndose un poco pero ¿Y Cindy?

-No, no, no, no, no, no que no haya salido volando, ¡Dios no!

EL genio comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la mirada hasta que localizo una cabellera rubia, corrió hacia ella y vio que la chica se había herido levemente el brazo izquierdo, de seguro con algún metal de la nave.

Se asusto al verla tirada ¿Habrá quedado inconsciente por segunda vez? ¿Y Si se había golpeado la cabeza? ¡ESO NO! ¡Eso seria terrible para él y para ella! ¡No podía pensar en la posibilidad de que ella tuviese un hematoma cerebral! ¡No la cabeza no!

-¡Cindy!- Se acercó a ella y se detuvo, no podía zangolotearla, eso seria lo más tonto.

-Cindy…- Jimmy ponía su mano en el rostro pálido de la chica mientras que acariciaba su mejilla para despertarla- Cindy por favor háblame.

-Me alegra respirar el oxigeno del planeta Tierra- murmuro la rubia. Jimmy sonrió.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No- respondió.

-¡Por nada del mundo te duermas! ¡Entendido!

-Mis ojos me vencen…- dice ella- Estamos en casa, estoy exhausta y quiero descansar.

-¡Cindy no!- le ordeno casi llorando- Cuando estos movimientos bruscos suceden en el cuerpo lo ultimo que uno debe hacer es dormir, Cindy por favor.

-Yo…

-¡No Cindy! ¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido cerrar los ojos- Exclamo con desesperación.

-Pero…

-¡No voy a permitirlo!- Jimmy la beso. Esta vez llorando.

Tenía mucho miedo, no quería perderla, quizás exageraba, pero era ella, la amaba, y tenía miedo.

Sin duda no era la primera vez que la pandilla casi pierde la vida por una aventura de tal magnitud pero esta vez ella es su novia. Y a pesar de que toda la vida la ha amado ahora, la ama mucho más, y ahora no tiene que esconder ni su preocupación, ni sus sentimientos, por que si antes se preocupaba por su vida tenia el infortunio de no poder decirle nada, ahora todo era diferente. Ahora estaba más cerca de ella. Más que nunca.

¿Por qué Cindy le hacia eso? ¿Por qué siempre lo asustaba así? Pero esta vez seria diferente. Esta vez nada le restringiría hacer algo al respecto. Y por eso la estaba besando con mucho dolor.

Aquel beso hizo que Cindy despertara aun mas, era un beso tan necesitado, como agua en un desierto, como oxigeno para las células.

Cindy abrió los ojos y noto que el realmente había pasado por un pánico que nadie se merecía.

Como pudo ella lo alejo y se incorporo para sentarse, luego puso sus manos en su cara y noto el llanto de esos ojos azules.

-Ya estoy despierta. Estoy aquí a tu lado- al decir esto vio a su alrededor. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? Se preguntaba.

-Por favor…- le suplicaba- Nunca me hagas esto, Cindy por favor. – le lloraba mientras quitaba las manos de la rubia.

-Ya paso. Estamos aquí.

-No lo entiendes Vortex- su voz sonaba con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y furia.- ¿Sabes que pensé mientras llegábamos? ¡Creí que morirías! ¡Qué te perdería! ¿Tu estas loca? ¡Te ordene que nadie tomara agua!

-Yo…

-¡No Vortex! Escúchame tu a mi, Cállate y escucha- Le espeto- puedo soportar que seas bonita y que le gustes a medio mundo. Puedo soportar que tengas una personalidad coqueta, que seas explosiva y orgullosa. Pero nunca ¡NUNCA! Voy a permitir ni voy a tolerar que te expongas y casi pierdas la vida. ¿Entiendes? Eso no Cindy. No puedo imaginarme una vida donde tú no estés a mi lado. No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera. No puedo pensar en un lugar sin tu existencia. No Cindy. Tu vida no. Tu no. Tu no. Tu no. No puedes dejar de existir ¡ENTENDIDO! ¡No puedes morir Vortex!

El llanto de Jimmy ceso ante ese pensamiento.

¿Perderla? No. Eso no lo soportaría.

-Neutrón- Ella solo le decía Neutrón cuando estaba molesta.

-¡Nada de Neutrón, Vortex!- Y él le decía Vortex cuando estaba molesto.- QUE TU CEREBRO PROCECE Y ENTIENDA; Y CAPTE QUE YO ¡NUNCA SOPORTARIA PERDERTE!

Jimmy puso sus manos sobre su cara para que Cindy no viera las descontroladas lágrimas que recorrían por su mejilla. Cindy quiso decir algo, pero su corazón se sentía pesado. Triste.

-No Cindy por favor… no me hagas eso, no lo hagas, no te expongas, no puedes, tu no puedes, tu vida es mi vida, por favor, no…- lo decía sin mirarla.

-Viviré mil años junto a ti- Le contestó pero él no le creyó. Y ahí. Cindy supo que ella tampoco soportaría la idea de algún día perder a su Jimmy. Y si bien conocía al genio, este tomaría medidas drásticas pero lloviera o relampagueara ella estaría con el. A su lado siempre y por siempre pasara lo que pasara. Quisiera separarlos quien quisiera separarlos.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el drama de este capitulo, ya hacia falta algo de acción ¿no? Y aquí no termina la historia solo necesito saber si en verdad quieren seguir leyendo sobre esta pareja. Discúlpenme pero estar en la universidad me hace dudar sobre algunas cosas pero amo a Jimmy, y yo soy Cindy. Y nunca los voy a olvidar pero necesitó de su apoyo para saber si vale la pena seguir trabajando en esto o no.**

**PERDONDEN PERO ANDO TRISTE PRO UNOS RESULADOS ACADEMICOS.**

**Continuara…..**


	5. SECUESTRO INTERGALACTICO

**Capitulo 5: Secuestro intergaláctico.**

¿A veces han tenido ese miedo indescriptible que se apodera no solo de tu corazón si no que también de todo tu cuerpo, toda tu mente y toda tu alma? Una mezcla de emociones como el nerviosismo que se siente al haber perdido dinero, el temor que te da cuando todo se te sale de control o incluso uno de los pavores más grandes: Cuando se te enferma alguien importante.

¿Y cuando se te enferma alguien que sientes? ¿Acaso no se te hace un nudo en la garganta? ¿No se te empequeñece el corazón? ¿No ruegas desesperadamente por que se cure?

Y es que James Isaac Neutrón se sentía así. Frustrado. Mientras que su cabeza trabaja a mil revoluciones por minuto trazando ideas que surgían de la nada y que peor aun, lo carcomía por dentro.

Y es que Jimmy se estaba volviendo loco con sus ideas. ¿Y si los Marcianos hubiesen matado a Cindy de un apretón? ¿Y si su idea de hacer pringar gotas de agua no hubiese funcionado? ¿Y si no hubieran podido escapar de la orbita marciana? ¿Y si la nave no hubiese aguantado en el espacio? ¿Y si se hubiesen quedado varados? ¿Y si el impacto contra las capas terrestres hubieran hecho explotar la nave? ¿Y si hubiera…y si hubiera?

Y es que todas sus ideas daban un mismo resultado fatal: La muerte de todos a quien ama.

Claro que le importaba la vida de Carl, Sheen y Libby pero en especial le preocupaba la vida de Cindy. Y es que nuestro genio comprendía que todo había sido culpa de él, de él y de nadie más. Porque fue Jimmy quien llevo a ese par de tontos en primer lugar, fue Jimmy quien no percato la nobleza de su novia, fue Jimmy quien los dejo solos. Él y solo él con su estupidez de querer investigar la temperatura relativa de Marte entre otras cosas.

-"Que estupidez"- se insulto el mismo, llevando todo este torrente de sentimientos hacia solo dos: Enojo y culpabilidad.

Y por desgracia, el ser humano no esta diseñado para soportar ese tipo de cosas. No sabe manejar el enojo y tampoco sabe controlar la culpa, y cuando se sabe que todo es culpa nuestra ¿Qué hace nuestro cerebro para equilibrar nuestras emociones?

Sencillo. Culpar a los demás. ¿Y como iba hacerle saber a los demás que tenían parte de culpa? Fácil. Castigándolos.

El castaño había estado igual de silencioso y pensativo durante mas de dos horas mientras reconstruía su nave espacial que había logrado trasladar a su laboratorio con su rayo gravitacional y con ayuda de Goddard. Los demás lo habían seguido silenciosos casi imperceptibles para el genio.

Hasta Cindy Vortex se hallaba callada esperando a que alguien rompiera ese hielo.

Pero nunca sucedió. Todos siguieron observando tranquilamente como el genio trabajaba para arreglar todo el desastre. Incluso Carl y Sheen estaban callados llenos de miedo y de culpa.

Porqué no era normal lo que el genio hacia. Era evidente que estaba sumamente enojado y se notaba, era evidente que toda su furia lo descargaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Jimmy termino, se percato de que sus amigos y su novia se hallaban allí desde quien sabe que tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Largo!- Su enojo aun no había pasado.

-Tranquilo Jimmy.- Fue Libby- Solo observamos un poco.

-¡Largo he dicho!, ¡Fuera de mi laboratorio si no quieren que los electrocute para sacarlos!- Amenazó. Pero ninguno hizo caso- Bien, Vox acción 123-B- pero antes de que la mano robótica los electrocutara los tres salieron corriendo. Cindy se quedo.

-Aborta acción Vox- Ordeno antes de que tocara a Cindy.

-¿Qué Diablos te sucede? ¡Son tus amigos!

-¡Entonces no quiero ningún amigo! ¡Enserio!- elevo las manos al cielo- ¡los no genios me complican la existencia!-

-Ellos no tuvieron la culpa, tú los tenías deshidratados ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Cielos, son Carl y Sheen!

-Por eso he decidido cerrar por completo mi círculo de amigos- Puntualizo Jimmy.

-¿Estas seguro?- quiso hacerlo dudar, Cindy cruzo los brazos.

-Si. Y tu Cinthia Aurora Vortex esas vetada de ¡Mi laboratorio!, tienes prohibido ¡TOCAR, PROBAR O USAR CUALQUIER OBJETO INVENTADO POR MI!- Le grito a Cindy estúpidamente. Después de hacerlo se sintió peor.

-¡Alto! ¡A mi no me alzas la voz!- Exclamo Cindy molesta.- ¡A mi me respetas! No soy una tonta niña pequeña a quien hay que cuidar.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Vortex!- se defendió mientras que daba media vuelta.

-¡No vuelvas a darme la espalda!- le ordeno apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Lastima ya lo hice. Ahora ¡Largo!-

-Maldito engreído… ¡Mira lo que hago con tu preciado laboratorio!-

La rubia antes de irse tiro un montón de vasos de precipitados que tenían diferentes sustancias. Luego pateo una maquina y se fue.

-¡Grandioso!- se felicito con sarcasmo.- ¡rayos, apesta!- Ya que esas mezclas al juntarse dieron lugar a un fuerte hedor.

Cindy iba hacia su casa hecha un huracán. Y es que Cindy era de las personas que difícilmente lloraban pero cuando se trataba de Jimmy siempre lloraba pero ahora no. Ahora su orgullo no estaba intacto y la molestia de ver a un genio egocentrista la enojo mucho.

Pasaron las horas y el castaño limpio el desorden del laboratorio, pudo haberle ordenado a Vox que lo hiciera pero no quiso. Quería tener trabajo que hacer para no pensar en su falta de control.

La noche llego.

El castaño se levanto de golpe al escuchar un ruido muy extraño. Viro hacia Goddard quien estaba en un profundo sueño. Luego como película de terror se levanto sin hacer ruido con dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – Pregunto y nadie le contesto, pero lo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón fue no escuchar los graves ronquidos de su Padre. Fue a su habitación y no estaban allí. Ni Judy ni Hugh.

-¡Goddard!- Llamo a su mascota y este nunca llego. Fue a su habitación y no estaba.

Como pudo alcanzo agarrar una playera y un short para ponérselos y salir a la calle.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!- Preguntó con todas sus fuerzas pero ningún alma le contesto. Eso provoco que se pusiera mas tenso.

-¿HOLA?- No hubo respuesta. Toda la calle parecía desértica aunque cabe destacar que era de noche por lo que no podía asegurar nada.

Vio hacia el horizonte y su mirada se encontró con un platillo volador de color plata bajando con dirección al bosque. Y allá fue.

Mientras tanto… Cindy no había alcanzado a conciliar el sueño y le había dado miles de vueltas a la casa para cansarse y poder ir a dormir pero tenía mucha energía. Cindy era de las chicas que no se tenían que preocupar por levantar a sus padres pues ellos no estaban. Se habían ido de viaje como siempre lo hacían. Y la dejaban sola. Siempre la dejaban sola.

Y en una de esas vueltas alcanzo a ver desde una ventana como una nave bajaba hacia el bosque. Y se echo a correr.

El corazón se les aceleraba a mil por horas respectivamente. Jimmy alcanzo a llegar y se escondió. Vio como el platillo iba descendiendo hasta llegar a la Tierra.

Un segundo… ¿Los platillos voladores existen? Bueno… nunca había visto uno pero ahí estaba. Luego unas compuertas se abrieron para mostrar a dos organismos vivos jamás visto por los ojos azules del castaño.

Estos seres eran grisáceos con unos ojos grandes y negros con forma de un casi romboide. Sus manos llevaban unos dedos más largos que cualquier ser humano. Sus narices apenas eran dos pequeños orificios y sus labios eran tan pequeños no proporcionales a sus rostros.

Y el corazón de Jimmy se paro en seco. Y un nudo en la garganta se apodero de él y ese terror de correr y ser visto le decía que era mala idea escapar de ahí. Pero no se obedecía y corrió.

Cindy al ver estas formas de vida bajar de su nave se petrificó. Y el pánico se apodero de ella y sin pensarlo corrió.

Pero no contaban con que el espacio era tan pequeño como para encontrarse a alguien más.

-¡Cindy!

-¡Jimmy!

Exclamaron tras chocar y caer en el suelo.

-¡Oh Cindy me alegra de verte!

-¡Yo no pienso lo mismo!- Contesto.

Pero el tiempo no perdono, y los extraterrestres se percataron de su presencia.

-¡Ahí están los elegidos!- decían los dos extraterrestres al unísono.

Y se echaron a correr a todo lo que daban las piernas levantado tanto polvo como se podía. Cindy con una expresión de pánico gritando un poco, Jimmy con temor a ser alcanzados. Es uno de esos momentos en que corres tanto que necesitas tomar bocados de aire abriendo la boca por que tu nariz no absorbe el aire suficiente. (_Para imaginar esta escena pueden darle un vistazo al dibujo de la portada del fic_)

Mientras corrían escuchaban lo siguiente- Que no escapen. Son los elegidos. Ellos tienen que venir con nosotros, vamos que no escapen.

Y al parecer el deseo de los extraterrestres iba hacerse realidad por que ellos con un solo paso avanzaban más de lo que avanzaban nuestros protagonistas corriendo.

Luego el genio se tropezó. Cindy se paro bruscamente y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos Neutrón… ¡Corre!-

Pero no pudieron moverse ni un solo dedo. Los extraterrestres estaban frente a ellos.

-No huyan humanos. No pueden escapar de lo que es su destino. Ustedes son los elegidos y deben de venir con nosotros.

-¡Nunca!- reto el genio- No van a llevarnos.

\- Elegidos. Elegidos. Elegidos. Elegidos.- Repetían ellos una y otra vez.

¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿Elegidos de que?- se preguntaban.

Pero el platillo en el que venia se iba acercando a ellos levitando por los aires. Un rayo de luz blanquecino hacia desaparecer todo lo que tocaba. Detrás de la nave, en el cielo se veía un cielo tan oscuro y estrellado que en cualquier momento seria romántico estar ahí bajo la luz de la estrellas.

-¡Cindy corre!- le ordeno esta vez él a ella pero ella estaba tan petrificada con la boca abierta observando como la nave se tragaba todo lo que la luz tocaba (metafóricamente hablando) que sus piernas no le respondieron. Era una majestuosidad y una monstruosidad que su mirada se hallaba incrédula.

El genio jalo a la castaña de la blusa haciéndola aterrizar nuevamente al suelo. Para correr por última vez y en esta ocasión con la respiración entre cortada.

-Jimmy espera… ¿Y tus propulsores?

-¡Claro los propulsores!- se golpeo la cabeza por no haber tenido esa idea. Tomo a Cindy de la cintura y volaron por los aires pero un rayo le dio a su zapato haciendo que los propulsores se desactivaran y cayeran bruscamente encontrándose con el suelo.

Rápidamente se levantaron pero ambos extraterrestres los estaban rodeando y la nave se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

Si corrían hacia un lado un extraterrestre los atrapaba. Si corrían hacia el otro el otro ser los agarraba y si se quedaban parados. La nave los absorbía.

Su piel se erizaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Su cuerpo se estremecía de cabeza a los pies cohibidos sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

-Son los elegidos. Son los elegidos. Son los elegidos- volvían a mencionar una y otra vez esos seres.

Jimmy y Cindy chocaron de espaldas clavando sus miradas en direcciones opuestas. Ahora la adrenalina estaba a todo lo que daba mientras que sudaban frio y fruncían la frente de preocupación.

-Le aplicare a uno de los extraterrestres mi técnica de Tai-Chi. Tú sales corriendo a tu laboratorio.- Cálculo la rubia segura de si misma. "¡Al diablo el miedo!"- se decía.

-¡Ni loco! Me quedare aquí Vortex. Nos quieren a los dos.

-¡Neutrón! Por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso. Si nos atrapan a ambos nadie podrá rescatarnos. Necesitamos que tú vayas a tu laboratorio. Solo así podrás rescatarme.

-Tú corres mas rápido que yo, Vortex, ganare tiempo para que llegues a mi laboratorio. Sabes manejar mis cosas, estoy seguro de que me salvaras.

-¡Pero que terco eres! ¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!

-¡Y tu nunca me haces caso!

-¡Por tu culpa todo sale mal!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Y es que era verdad, querían protegerse tanto uno al otro que se olvidaban en trabajar en equipo.

Y cuando decidieron hacerlo era demasiado tarde. La luz había legado a ellos elevándolos por los cielos con dirección a la nave de esos seres. Jimmy alcanzo a tomar la mano de Cindy y después.

"Bip, Bip, bip"- el despertador sonó. Jimmy se levanto de golpe y noto que estaba en su cama, en su casa y alado suyo estaba Goddard.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y cerro los ojos. Había sido una pesadilla tan real que aun sudaba frio. Pero recordó lo que había sucedido en el sueño. Recordó que quiso protegerla tanto que no hizo nada. Estaba claro que ella era la voz de su razón pero a la vez cuando todo estaba en apuros se cerraba por que pensaba solo en ella. Cosa que no podía permitir. No podía ponerla en peligró solo porque él miedo se apoderaba de él cada vez que estuvieran al borde de la muerte.

Jimmy estaba seguro de que eso no había sido una pesadilla, haba sido un aviso ¿de que? No tenia idea.

En la casa Vortex la rubia se levanto llorando. No podía creer que en esa pesadilla había sido una inútil. Su mente taladraba cada instante esa palabra. "ELEGIDOS"

Su instinto le alertaba que algo grande y poderoso estaba por suceder y que tenía que estar más cerca de él, más cerca que nunca.

Lastima que el genio pensaba todo lo contario.

El genio en su cama había tomado una decisión muy precipitada: Si quería proteger a Cindy Vortex tenia que terminar con su relación de una vez por todas.

Elizabeth y Walter estaban preocupados.

-¡No debimos de haberles advertido nada!- Exclamaba Walter

-¡Pero lo enviamos en forma de sueño! Creí que al hablarles en plural comprenderían. No podemos permitir que se separen. No ahora que los hemos elegidos.

-Es hora de traerlos.

Jimmy sacudía su cabeza: mañana estaba dispuesto a terminar con Cindy.

Y Cindy ponía la mano en el corazón: Mañana algo malo pasaría, su intuición femenina le decía que a partir de mañana nada seria igual.

Y los extraterrestres se miraban el uno al otro: debían poner su plan en marcha antes de que todo se fuera a la borda.

Pero aquí había de dos. Jimmy y Cindy terminaban para siempre o eran secuestrados, pero esto conducía solo a una cosa: A una serie de dificultades para esos chicos de catorce años de edad. La pregunta seria

¿Qué plan seria más rápido, fuerte y efectiva?

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que me hayan extrañado por que yo a ustedes ¡Si! Y les tengo maravillosas noticias. Esta historia promete ser muy buena ¡Y Adivinen! Ya tengo esta historia avanzada así que no pienso abandonarla.**

**Esta historia esta con dedicatoria para:**

_**Acosta Pérez José Ramiro. Hasumn-Chan. Yarezzi Phantom Grayson y Diana Cecy Flynn GSy **_

**¡A ustedes por estar ahí constantemente apoyándome para que esta historia continúe! Y no pienso decepcionarlos.**

**También con dedicatoria para todos aquellos que me han regalado un pedacito de su tiempo.**

**Y después de tanta ausencia ¡VULEVO CON TODO EL ANIMO!**

**Tengo un montón de ideas que planeo ejecutar para hacer de este fic uno de los mejores. Incluso mi amigo **_**Dragón del sol naciente**_** elaboro un dibujo solo para esta historia ¡GRACIAS AMIGO! Por eso te súper quiero! **

**Así que como notaran, vengo con todo para entretenerlos un gran rato leyendo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruto escribirlo! Mi deseo: Transmitirles lo que siento. Tener ese efecto en ustedes ya que tanto ustedes como yo nos hubiese encantado un capitulo de mucho Jimmy x Cindy.**

**¡Hasta la próxima mis niños! **

**PD: Estaré actualizando cada semana pero… si llegamos a los 30 rewiens ¡Actualización segura! Pz como dije ya tengo unos capítulos avanzados =) **

**¡Los amo! Los amo muchoooo! ¡Ustedes son parte de mí! Espero que me crean =)**


	6. EL LIBRO Y LOS ELEGIDOS

**Capitulo 6: El libro y los elegidos.**

Todo aquel lugar estaba invadido por la oscuridad. Aquella habitación estaba cubierta de eso. De completa, fría y desolada oscuridad.

Elizabeth y Walter caminaban con paso seguro hacia Melda pues frente a él, nadie puede mostrarse inseguro ya que, de ser así, en un santiamén controla todo lo que temes. Y eso no querían ellos, al contrario, querían que Melda supiera que ellos estaban inequívocos de su decisión final.

Melda, ese ser café de cabeza gigante con puntiagudas orejas pegadas a su carne, cejas grandes y cuerpo robótico inversamente proporcional a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa tenebrosa poso en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienen a los concursantes?

-Si- Dijo Elizabeth quien al fin dejo ver su rostro. Su figura física era igual a la de todos los seres de esa misma especie.

Y es que Elizabeth y Walter eran seres grisáceos con unos ojos grandes y negros con forma de un casi romboide. Sus cabezas alargadas y totalmente pelonas. Sus manos llevaban unos dedos más largos que cualquier ser humano. Sus narices apenas eran dos pequeños orificios pero se notaba como su pecho que se expandía y de contraía constantemente por la respiración y sus labios eran tan diminutos.

Elizabeth llevaba una peluca de cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba por la cintura, cuando vio ese invento humano, se fascino y se emociono en usarlo. Eso le daba una esencia de feminidad, ella era alta y esbelta.

Walter a pesar de ser físicamente igual a Elizabeth este, tenía un aspecto varonil con la expresión de su rostro. Él tenía unos labios un poco más grandes y gruesos con una dentadura más notable que cualquier ser, poseía unos chistosos colmillos que se podían notar cuando este sonreía

-Nuestros elegidos son del planeta Tierra del sistema solar proveniente de la Vía láctea. A seiscientas millones de año luz. Sus nombres son: James Isaac Neutrón y Cindy Aurora Vortex.

Melda abrió los ojos muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudieron hallar a esos terrícolas? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que los localizaran estando en un espacio-tiempo diferente al nuestro? No… ellos no pueden concursar- Ordeno Melda sin darles oportunidad de rechistar.

Víctor que vio a Elizabeth bastante desanimada y que estaba dispuesto a no permitirlo. Hablo.- Señor…- Dijo con la voz mas educada que pudo- Cuando usted nos eligió para poner a prueba nuestro amor, usted sabia que íbamos a perder. Porqué nadie puede ganarle a usted. Usted no cree en esa ilusión, así que díganos ¿Por qué teme que nosotros hayamos elegido a esas personas? ¿Los conoce?

Melda no contesto sin embargo una ola de recuerdos, pensamientos e ideas explotaron en su mente sin orden alguno. Bien sabia que haber escapado del eterno castigo de April había sido su mayor escape, y haber recuperado sus mancuernillas lo hacia invencible pero ¿Podría arriesgarse trayendo a ese estúpido genio y a su rubia amiga? ¿Y si se le salía de las manos como la otra vez? ¿Y si perdía la oportunidad de torturar diferentes organismos con sus desquiciados juegos mentales y manipulables?

-Cuando decidí hacer la primera edición de este torneo- Murmuró para si mismo- Me asegure de no toparme con ese espacio y tiempo de donde pertenecen los "Terrícolas"

-¿Perdón?- Walter no sabia si había escuchado bien.

-Que no entiendo como localizaron ese planeta si es casi imposible hacerlo.

-Porque… ellos son el amor autentico. Dignos de participar en este juego y salvarnos.

Elizabeth no sabia si sentirse tonta o astuta, pues decir que ellos podían ganar podría ser el pase negativo de que estos concursaran sin embargo, a Melda se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-¿Enserio quieren rescatar su amor, verdad? – Estos asentaron.- ¿Y que les hace pensar que ustedes tendrán ventaja sobre los demás concursantes que también están localizando mas elegidos para salvar su amor?- Melda adoraba poner en duda a los demás.

-Por que te gustan los retos. Y sean quien sean ellos tú, muy en el fondo te alegra que los elijamos. Al fin de cuentas, los terrícolas por "la historia" que nos han transmitido nuestros ancestros, se dice que son los organismos menos evolucionados. Así que no hay de que preocuparse ¿O si?

-Vaya- Melda quiso sonar mas inteligente- Deben sentirse muy familiarizados con ellos para estar tan firmes en su decisión. ¿En verdad confían que un par de terrícolas va a ganar el juego salvando sus vidas?

-Es que ellos…. Se parecen tanto a lo que Walter y yo hacíamos antes de llegar a tu poder, señor- agrego esto ultimo mas por obligación que por otras razones.

-Entonces no será tan fácil destruirlos. Si ustedes quieren firmar su muerte entonces tráiganlos antes de que empiece el juego. ¿Se saben las reglas verdad?

-Si, en esta segunda edición tú pondrás los juegos pero nosotros seremos los interlocutores.

-Muy bien. Al parecer ya les quedo claro de quien manda aquí. Ahora salgan de aquí, y que entre los siguientes perdedores con los nombres de sus elegidos.

Sin más, sin rechistar, espetar, preguntar o curiosear, estos dos seres salieron con rapidez de aquel lugar. Debían de admitir que aunque Melda no era el tipo de persona que sembrará miedo, ellos temían, y no por que Melda les diera escalofrió sino que el simple hecho de pensar en la mentalidad maquiavélica de ese ser. Les atemorizaba. Sabia como pulverizar emocionalmente a cualquier ser vivo. Sin excepción alguna.

¿Habían hecho bien en elegir a dos débiles y desadaptados terrícolas, esos seres que a ojos del universo eran los menos evolucionados, en esos seres que encima casi adolescentes?

-Amor…- Walter sabia lo que su amada estaba pensando, la podía sentir, podía predecir su preocupación.- Bien sabes que no pudimos haber elegido un amor mas puro, los estuvimos observando durante meses y aunque no sea los seres mas fuertes, son inocentes, son primerizos y eso hace que su amor sea autentico, es autentico por el simple hecho que se están descubriendo a partir del amor.

-Walter… si ellos pierdes. Si nosotros perdemos. Yo te a…

-Hey, Hey, Hey… no digas eso, no te des por vencida- Completo Walter tratando de tranquilizar a su amada de toda la vida.

-De acuerdo. No demoremos más las cosas y traigámoslos.

En otro punto no paralelo al espacio y tiempo de Elizabeth y Víctor, con más exactitud en un planeta llamada Tierra que poseía un pedacito de tierra llamada Retroville Texas.

Cindy se hallaba en el instituto buscando a Jimmy con la mirada y de él ni sus luces. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era ella quien tenia que buscarlo a él por que el niñito se hallaba haciendo quien sabe que cosa, en su laboratorio, con Goddard, o perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero en esta ocasión Vortex no tenía ningún derecho de desesperarse, enojarse o hacer cualquiera de sus actuaciones dramáticas para pelear con Jimmy. No, no tenía esas armas por que ahora era él quien estaba sumamente molesto con ella por el incidente que ocurrió en Marte y también por la escena en el laboratorio.

-"Neutrón… ¿Donde estas?"- pregunto ella en su mente.

-Brak, Brak- escucho un ladrido proveniente de Goddard

-¡Goddard!- se alegró de verlo correr hacia ella.- ¿Quién es la mejor mascota mecánica del mundo entero? ¡Tu muchacho!- Cindy había entablado una hermosa relación con la mascota.- Buenos días cariño- Su voz sonó lo mas dulce posible, con una mezcla de risitas y nerviosismo al emitir dichas palabras las cuales, no estaba acostumbrada a decir.

Y es que su corazón no espero recibir tanta indiferencia del chico, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto muy intensos y clavo su mirar en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica para luego seguir su camino ignorándola por completo.

-¿Y ahora que le sucede?- le pregunto a Goddard este solo hizo un pequeño gesto dando a entender que no sabia y siguió a su amo.

-¡Hey!- La ignoro- Jimmy te estoy hablando- siguió ignorando. Ella contra su voluntad entro a la escuela tras él.- Neutrón hablo enserió, ya te dije que lo sentía, no fue mi intención que esos monstruos quisieran matarnos además ¿Qué iba yo a saber que Carl y Sheen tirarían la botella de agua por andar peleando?

El castaño volteo hacia ella y sus labios se entre abrieron para hablar sin embargo no omitió ninguna clase de palabra, voz o quejido. Se mantuvo en silencio tal y como lo hacia cada vez que peleaba internamente. ¿Cómo hacerle para terminar con ella?

Jimmy bien sabía que las palabras de su amada eran sinceras pero ¿De que manera ella iba entender que no quería que nada malo le pasara? Y como cualquier sabio decidió no decir absolutamente nada. Y bien sabía que eso volvía loca a la rubia.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- pregunto molesta- ¿te has quedado afónico? ¿Tus cuerdas vocales ya no funcionan? Oh… ¡Ya se! Tu cerebro se ha descompuesto y por eso no puedes procesar lo que vas a decir.

Si algo la rubia tenia muy en cuenta es que, a Neutrón le enfada que lo molesten y lo tachen de tonto.

-Buenos días Libby- Articulo Jimmy.- ¿Qué alegre esta el día para que tu cerebro ordene que decir, verdad?- Libby se desconcertó. Cindy quedo con la boca abierta y Jimmy sonrió.

Cualquiera sabe que esto es… ¡Punto para Neutrón!

-Bien "Genio"- hizo énfasis- Cuando estés listo para hablar y pedir disculpas sabes donde encontrarme- Con un gesto de desaprobación Cindy se marcho.

-Chica… ¡espérame!- Libby la siguió.

-¿Ahora que sucede Jimmy?- pregunto Carl inocente.

-Goddard, broma 133 modo Carl y Sheen.-

El perro robot saco de su espalda un lapicero y con otra de sus manos hizo girar sobre si mismos a ambos chicos pintándoles las caras con dibujos graciosos. Luego, saco un par de líquidos coloridos para echárselos encima. Sheen y Carl quedaron batidos de todos los colores y sus rostros mas los gestos de asombros, hacían a un Hiperactivo y a un Gordito exageradamente graciosos.

-Bien hecho amigo. Toma tu premio- De su mochila tomo una lata de soda vacía y se lo arrojo a su mascota quien estiro el cuello y sin problemas consiguió atraparlo.

-Brak, Brak.- le sonrió a su amo.

Medio mundo contemplaba a esos dos chicos con aspectos ridículos. Luego las risas se expandieron como si acabara de detonar una bomba.

-¡Sheen, corre al baño!- exclamo Carl algo indignado pero apurado por salir de ahí pero para su desgracia Sheen resbalo y cayo, Carl cayo sobre de él. - ¡Levántate!

-¡No puedo, pesas mucho!

-¡Ah! ¡Mi espalda!- las risas aumentaron. Jimmy quien tuvo piedad de sus amigos los ayudo a levantarse con su rayo gravitacional. Después de estar parados se echaron a correr.

Tras haberse marchado por voluntad propia, Cindy se detuvo al oír los llamados de su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien Cindy?- preguntaba la morena.

-Si Libbs, todo en orden- su amiga arqueo una ceja- De acuerdo, no todo esta en orden. Anoche tuve una pesadilla y… antes de que llegaras Neutrón estaba ignorándome.

-Y no es para menos- Interrumpió la morena.

-¡Encima lo defiendes!

-No…- vaciló- Es solo que, tu no viviste la angustia y el miedo de saber que todo podía explotar si no llegábamos a la Tierra cuanto antes. Tú estabas…. Desmayada, inconsciente. Él tuvo miedo y solo él, todos nosotros estábamos con miedo. ¿Sabes que pensé antes de impactarnos? En Sheen y en nadie más. Y a pesar de que mi miedo se disipo gracias a sus suaves gritos de niña pequeña. Yo me aferre a él y él a mí. En cambio Jimmy solo pudo aferrarse a ti.

-Libby…- Dijo asombrada al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Cind, eres inteligente, se mas astuta que él y solo por esta vez, haz las cosas diferentes. No permitas que él te gane. – Libby siguió su camino guiñándole un ojo. Solo ellas entendían a que se refería.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de quedarse perpleja, tras aclarar sus pensamientos decidió regresar a donde se hallaba Jimmy pero en el camino se tropezó con un libro.

-¡Auch!- Fue lo único que logro articular, luego se sobo levemente el tobillo y tomo el objeto que la había hecho caer.

El libro tenia aspecto de ser un libro sencillo, su portada y contraportada era de color verde pistache. En letras cursivas y de color azul decía "La ciencia del amor"

Cindy sonrió solo un poco. ¿Ciencia? ¿Amor? ¿Verde? ¿Letras azules? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Jimmy.

Luego, abrió el libro para leer el contenido y nada. No había nada más que hojas en blanco. No tenia ni indicé, ni introducción, ni escritos, nada. Solo un montón de hojas en blanco.

El timbre sonó, así que por inercia, por mecánica, por una razón mayor a ella. Decidió guardar aquel libro en su mochila. Después descubriría que significaba todo eso.

-Llega tarde señorita Vortex- Acusaba el maestro de literatura.- ¿Alguna explicación que quiera dar?

-Ah yo- Titubeo la rubia, "vamos Vortex, piensa"

-Fue mi culpa. Profesor- Salvo el castaño a la rubia- Yo le pedí a Vortex que acompañara a Goddard a conseguir algunas latas. Goddard ha tenido algunas dificultades para querer comer y ella se ofreció.- Jimmy mintió.

-¿Puede un perro mecánico estar enfermo? – Pregunto el profesor incrédulo.

-Oh, claro que puede.

-De acuerdo señorita, pase a tomar asiento.- Cindy sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció y tomo su lugar que "Curiosamente" se hallaba a lado de Jimmy.

Cuando Cindy tomo su lugar el genio se sintió nervioso ¿Y como no sentir nervios si ella se hallaba a su lado? Si ahora se había propuesto a ignorar a su compañera, amiga, novia. Al amor de su vida.

-¿Quiénes ya leyeron el ultimo libro que les encargue?- Pregunto el profesor para el grupo. Solo dos niños levantaron la mano- Bien. Justo como lo supuse. Vortex y Neutrón pasen al frente por favor- Ambos se miraron re reojo y luego se ignoraron para obedecer lo que les habían mandado.

-Quisiera sembrar en sus compañeros el amor por la lectura y la única manera de sembrarles a sus compañeros ese amor es con la el hermoso sentimiento del incierto de saber de que se trato el libro. Quiero que ustedes dos…- Miro a la pareja- Hagan un debate sobre el libro.

-A favor- se precipito Cindy.

-En contra- Aclaro Jimmy.

-Muy bien. Evidentemente yo seré el moderador. Jimmy dinos ¿Por qué estas en contra del libro?

-Para empezar me parece una historia exageradamente trágica. Más trágica que el de "Romeo y Julieta" Es bastante tonto pensar que ese tipo de cosas pueda hipnotizar a un lector. Yo creo que el potencial de escritor debería ir más allá de frases cursis y escenas melodramáticas e irse mas con narraciones mas científicas, como por ejemplo la enfermedad del mejor amigo y el tratamiento experimental que estaban implantándole era muy interesante se que, de allí pudo haber sacado provecho sin embargo el autor solo comento dicho acontecimiento para forzar al protagonista hacer una acto de humanidad hacia el mejor amigo de su novia que al final de cuentas seria su esposo.

Al escuchar todo eso Cindy se quedo perpleja y contrariada- Claro que no, Nicholas Sparks hizo un muy buen trabajo. "Mi querido John" es una de las historias de amor mas hermosas que he leído. Tanto que hasta termine de leer, cerré el libro y me eche a llorar en solo pensar cuanto amor sentía John por su amada. Y es que cuando comienza habla sobre ¿Qué tanto se puede amar? Y John demostró amarla por sobre todas las cosas ¿Qué tiene eso de melodramático?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Que si yo hubiese sido el escritor y quiero mostrar una historia de amor de verdad hubiera enseñado a mis lectores que en el amor se lucha. Ella lo amaba y él si daba todo por ella ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

-Por su trabajo, iba a guerras a cada rato ¿Qué futuro le podía garantizar a ella? Además la chica también amaba sus labores y estar con esos niños "Enfermos", a ella le daba mucha satisfacción y el hermanito de su esposo era uno de ellos. Ambos sacrificaron y aunque no están juntos, cada luna llena salen al patio a suspirar y recordarse.

-Pero dime ¿De que le sirvió al protagonista estar a solo metros de la chica? ¿Para asegurarse de que ella aun salía a ver la luna tal y como se prometieron toda la vida? ¿Para corroborar que ella lo amaba? ¿Qué no lo había olvidado? ¿Y de que le servía saber todo eso? ¿Para darse cuenta que no había luchado lo suficiente?

-Lo hizo para corroborar que ella era el gran amor de su vida y aunque las circunstancias, el destino e incluso la misma vida los separará ellos siempre, siempre se recordarían y es por eso que me gusto mucho la frase que dijo cuando ella y el veían la luna al mismo tiempo, ella sin saber que él estaba ahí en cambio él si sabia que ella estaba ahí y que aquella promesa hecha no iba a quedar en el olvido "Y fue cuando me sentí mas conectado a ella que nunca"- Cito la rubia algo nostálgica.

-¡Vortex por el amor de Dios!- Exclamo Jimmy algo frustrado- Eso no me parece romántico en lo absoluto. Es estúpido. En ese momento el debió salir de los arbustos y olvidar todo y hacerle saber a la chica que esta ahí. Para ella. Y que siempre lo hará. Debió de haber sido más inteligente y honesto con sus propios sentimientos y robarle un beso esa misma noche. Pero no… ¿Qué hizo? Solo se despidió cobardemente de ella.

-Las circunstancias así lo daban. No tenía opción.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡No tenia otra opción! Pero insisto que si era un "Amor de verdad" como dice el autor entonces el final debió de haber sido con ambos juntos.

-¿Cómo que "Amor de verdad"?- Cindy había repetido los ademanes que había hecho el Cataño pues al decir esas palabras encomillo con las manos- ¿Acaso no crees en el Amor de verdad?

-Lo hay. Existe. Pero no de la forma en que el razonamiento humano lo cree. Como por ejemplo. El autor.

-De acuerdo. ¡Tú ganas el debate! Pero contéstame ¿Por qué tu estas haciendo lo que hizo el mismo protagonista? ¿Por qué estas actuando como escribió el autor? ¿Por qué me ignoraste toda la mañana? ¿Por qué querías alejarme para mantenerme a salvo y feliz ¿ Acaso temes herirme tal y como lo hizo John?

La tensión se podía tocar en aquél momento. Ambos chicos habían olvidado por completo que estaban en un salón de clase frente a su profesor y compañeros. Y aquel debate se había ido más allá del libro. Había tocado sus vidas personales.

Y es que cuando Jimmy leyó el libro por obligación del maestro ya que, en definitiva el prefería leer cualquier clase de libros menos las de amor, jamás pensó como estaba pensando Cindy. Y ahora entendía por qué la rubia decía que ese libro la había hecho llorar. Al fin y al cabo no era tan diferentes.

John tenía un trabajo que le impedía darle a la protagonista una vida real. Y lo mismo estaba sucediendo con él y con ella.

Jimmy se estaba acordando de su decisión que había tomado esta mañana. Y Ahora se sentía estúpido por que jamás se imagino la lógica que ahora Cindy le planteaba. ¿Por qué Vortex siempre alteraba su juicio? ¿Cómo es que ella podía ver más allá de todo?

Se sentía estúpido, incongruente y patético por que esa misma mañana había decidido terminar con Cindy, no luchar por ella, alejarla a toda costa con tal de que cierta niña rubia no se volviera a jugar la vida por ser la novia de un niño castaño.

Estaba tirando todo a la basura por no controlar sus miedos pero… ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Bueno… él tenía otras dos salidas. Dejar su carrera científica o luchar y protegerla siempre. Entonces solo entonces se sintió contrariado. Sabía que John debió de haber luchado sin embargo el propio Jimmy no lo estaba haciendo.

¿Acaso no es gracioso que uno mismo no pueda ni seguir sus propios consejos, sus propias decisiones, sus propios ideales?

Por su parte Cindy quería ser más inteligente e ir más allá de su orgullo. Si estuviera en otras circunstancias, si no fuera novia de Jimmy, si este aun no supiera cuanto lo amaba, si fuera mas pequeña, hubiera hecho lo posible de defender el libro y ganarle ese debate. Pero había madurado y prefería perder el debate de un tonto libro que no es más que algo ficticio y ganar su debate personal.

Si perdía ganaba y si ganaba perdía. Pero esta vez no quería proteger su orgullo esta vez quería proteger lo que ella creí correcto. Quería proteger lo que ella amaba. Quería proteger el amor por el cual tanto había luchado.

Pero dejando a un lado los pensamientos de cada uno y volviendo a la escena, todos incluyendo Carl, Libby y Sheen podían observar como Jimmy y Cindy se quedaban viendo. Con una mezcla de odio y amor, con una mezcla de fulminación y de tristeza. Ninguno hablaba, ninguno rompía el hielo. Se podía incluso oler el humo que salía de sus cabezas por la velocidad, en que de seguro, pensaban.

El profesor incluso, le gustó. Y aunque el debate se había terminado con la declaración de Jimmy, pudo notar que algo pasaba entre esos dos y que si alguien no decía algo al respecto se matarían con la mirada en ese mismo momento.

Incluso si las palabras fueran balas ambos estarían gravemente heridos. Si el silencio fuera un balde de agua fría ambos estarían titiritando de frío y si las miradas fueran llamas. Ambos estarían envueltos en fuego. Y es que era cierto.

Se odiaban por amarse tanto. Uno odiaba al otro por tener la razón y por hacerle entrar en razón.

Jimmy sabía que Cindy tenía razón, estaba en contra de algo que él mismo estaba haciendo y ella estaba a favor de algo que no quería que le sucediera, no ella no quería una historia como la del libro.

Ella quería una historia real. De ella misma.

Pero la tensión estaba ahí y no se iba. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel y no había manera de ocultarlas. ¿Acaso era otra de las bellas contradicciones de la vida?

-¡Ulta recontra wow! ¡Yo quiero leer ese libro! Si estuvo así de bueno que el debate entonces, llama mi atención- Los compañeros aplaudieron. Cindy y Jimmy solo asentaron hacia su grupo y como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Y es que el aplauso no había sido para ellos si no para Sheen que había sido el valiente de hablar. La chicharra sonó y los alumnos se dispararon hacia afuera de las instalaciones. Incluso el maestro se marcho dejando solo en el salón a la parejita y a sus amigos.

-Ustedes dos deberían hacer tarea juntos mas seguido. ¡Lo olvidaba! Si eso estuvieron haciendo toda esta semana- bromeo Libby.

-Solo tengo una duda- Se voltearon hacia Carl- ¿Por qué nos ridiculizaste hoy Jimmy?

-¡Hay gordo! Hasta yo sé el motivo, la razón y la circunstancia- Sheen lo decía como si fuera lo mas obvió del mundo- Por que nuestro amigo quería darnos nuestro regalo de no cumpleaños.

Las miradas de incredulidad pusieron muy incomodo a Sheen el cual decía cada sandez. -¡Pero no importa!- Sheen se quiso defender.- Te perdono- Jimmy rolo los ojos de desaprobación.

-Neutrón… creo que esto te pertenece- Saco de su mochila el libro con el cual había tropezado y se lo mostro a Jimmy- Ahora tu puedes hacer tu propia historia ya que estas TAAN contrariado con la idea del autor.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el color verde del libro y el en titulo.- te lo agradezco pero… ¿Cómo adivinaste que tendríamos este debate? ¿Cómo sabias mi posición? ¿Y con que seguridad sabias que esto iba pasar que me hiciste este libro?- Cuestiono el castaño al ver las hojas en blanco. Pero no se animo a preguntarle si había tenido la misma pesadilla.

-Yo…- Titubeo la rubia- yo no hice ese libro. Creí que era tuyo y que lo habías olvidado. Y que lo habías dejado justo cerca de mi casillero para que tropezara con el.

-Yo no hice semejante cosa. Cindy no se de quien sea ese libro que en realidad no es libro pero… yo no lo hice.

Y los cinco chicos se miraron mas desconcertados que al principio. ¿De quien era el libro? ¿Por qué Cindy había tropezado con el y que significado tenia? ¿Por qué tenía las hojas blancas y por qué tenia ese titulo "La ciencia del amor"?

**¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada, demasiado! Muchas, Muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por todo el bendito apoyo que me han estado obsequiando wow! (espero que no me de un ataque jajaa) **

** Me costó mucho poder hacer este capitulo, me llevo días planearlo y escribirlo, creo que es uno de los mas largos. Sin embargo ahora tengo ideas y creo que la historia se ha tornado a mucho mejor. Ahora la historia tiene muchas bases y esta mejor estructurada, aunque próximamente les hablare más del concurso. Sin duda sé que les gustara mucho ¿Y saben por qué? ¡Por que tengo millones de ideas nuevas!**

**Esta historia va dirigido para todo aquel ser viviente que este leyéndome en este instante. Porque un autor vive de ustedes los lectores y cada vez que están ahí me hacen sonreír y suspirar y le dan un enorme sentido a mi vida. **

**Y En este capitulo he resuelto algunas dudas pero creo que he hecho otras eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino ¿no? Pero ojo… habrán puntos claves, por ejemplo, no se olviden el contrato que existe =) Así que por favor no dejen de seguir esta historia. =)**

**Con cariño Aida. **

**PD: Estaré actualizando con rapidez mínimo cada semana pero si llegamos a los 50 Rewins ¡Actualización segura! =) Los amo =)**


	7. EL VERDADERO SECUESTRO

**Capitulo 7: El verdadero secuestro.**

"¿Por qué tenía las hojas blancas y por qué tenia ese titulo "La ciencia del amor"?"- Se cuestionaba el genio. Por alguna razón se imaginaba que su rubia mentía y que ella misma había hecho ese libro y puesto ese titulo ¿Quién mas iba a inventar semejante titulo?

-Vortex en verdad no se por qué se te ocurrió pensar que yo hice semejante libro.

-Por que eres el único que pone la palabra "Ciencia" en cada objeto que se puede. Perdóname por tener esperanzas. Pero me doy cuenta que no así que ¿Adivina?- Dijo sarcásticamente

-¡le iras a comprar un helado!- Sheen se escondió tras Libby al ver la fulminación de Cindy.

-¡Si! ¡Hurra! Vamos a festejar que Jimmy Neutrón se ha vuelto un completo Idiota. ¿No te acuerdas del contrato Neutrón? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Pues sabes que? ¡Al diablo que el contrato! Te ahorrare el trabajo así que ¡tu y yo terminamos!- Dijo de forma hiriente arrojándole el libro en la cara. Sheen y Carl se contenían la risa.

-¿terminamos?- repitió Jimmy contrariado- "No, no, no"- se arrepintió-Dama…. Caballeros. Nos vemos luego- Y corrió a buscar a Cindy.

El genio cabezón siempre se había cuestionado ¿Cómo diablos desaparece en un santiamén si no tiene menos de treinta segundos que se fue?

Esa seria una de las cosas que jamás sabría y es que ser un genio y sentirse como un completo tonto puede ser doloroso.

Pero lo único que le importaba era enmendar lo que había hecho aunque no tenia que enmendar nada porque de cierto modo no había hecho nada ¿Verdad? Pero al parecer el haber hecho exactamente nada hizo que ella se enojara ¿No es así? ¡Ag! Odiaba sentirse cohibido.

Por su parte Cindy no se sentía triste si no enojada con ella misma ¿Cómo pudo creer que el tonto Einstein iba hacer tal cosa si era obvió que el muy imbécil quería alejarla? ¡Dios! Un segundo ¿Dónde había quedado el libro? – Se lo arroje….- se contesto ella misma. -"Genial"- ahora debía volver al salón para buscar ese libro ya que, de hecho le había llamado mucha la atención incluso, cabe decir que se había ilusionado solo un poco.

Entonces fue allí donde regreso con dirección al salón que hora atrás había estado.- ¡Cindy!- Escucho que la llamaban- ¡Cindy!- Y se echo a correr, le encantaba correr y que él la persiguiera.

El genio estaba sin ganas de jugar en ese momento, necesitaba hablar y arreglar lo que se supone que debía arreglar así que golpeo levemente un pie con el otro, luego junto las piernas y sus tenis comenzaron a elevarlo gracias a los propulsores que tenía. Luego fue hacia Cindy y la derribo cayendo uno sobre el otro para ese entonces los propulsores se desactivaron.

-¡Neutrón! ¡Quítate de encima!- le ordeno eufórica y él quiso obedecer pero cuando estaba por levantarse vio esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco se imagino millones de cosas pero la rubia lo empujo hacia atrás al no ver respuesta de su parte y Jimmy se levanto de golpe. Segundos después ayudo a la rubia.

-¡Devuelve el estúpido libro!- Volvió a ordenar.

-¿Para que?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Solo dámelo!- se lo arrebato sin que el pudiera hacer algo.- Me voy.

-No espera. Vamos Cindy, no habíamos peleado desde hace tiempo, aunque he de admitir que me gusta pero… ¿Podemos hablar? Yo…. Yo no quiero terminar contigo.

-¡OH! El ratón te ha devuelto tu lengua. Debí de haberle dicho que no te lo devolviera.- Dijo secamente.

\- Yo…. Yo no quiero terminar contigo.

-¡Claro! Ahora el señorito no quiere terminar conmigo. ¡Imbécil!- Volvió a insultarlo.

-¡Vortex!- replico- Lo admito. Lo pensé pero no lo hice en cambio tu si- le recordó- Yo no te termine y el contrató no esta legalmente roto así que tu y yo andamos ¡Entendido!- Le ordeno con una mezcla de broma. La rubia sonrió.

La niña tomo un bocado de aire- Supongo…- Suspiro. Tampoco quería terminar con él pero solo así podía presionarlo para que se diera cuenta de su error ¿Porqué el genio gusta del trabajo bajo presión?

-Tenemos que ir al laboratorio.- Jimmy detuvo sus pensamientos.

El genio sin preguntarle agarro a la rubia por la cintura y juntos comenzaron a volar gracias a la propulsión.

Cindy amaba volar. Cuando era pequeña siempre había soñado con volar tal y como lo hacen los pájaros, las mariposas en fin, toda clase de animal aéreo y siempre creyó que nunca podría hacerlo por que era ilógico a menos que piloteara un avión o algo parecido pero aun así, creía que no iba a ser lo mismo.

Eso era antes de conocer al genio y ahora gracias a él podía sentir el aire en su rostro. Ese aroma fresco golpeteando en tu rostro. Esa sensación de libertad. Y volaba junto a él como una sola persona y eso la maravillaba aun más.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Cindy se quito un cabello y se lo paso a Vox. ¡Si! ¡Como leen! ¡Vox reconoce el ADN de Cindy Vortex! Y es que ese era uno de los privilegios de ser la novia de su novio el genio. Sin duda el había hecho muchas cosas por ella aunque como desde siempre han sido colegas el genio no se quito un pedazo por hacer eso. Al contrario se sentía liviano de saber que ahora su mundo le pertenecía también a ella.

-¿No que estaba vetada?- sonrió burlonamente.

-No hablaba en serio- Bromeo entrando al laboratorio.

Goddard que estaba dentro los recibió gustosamente. El laboratorio estaba igual como lo había dejado por la mañana. A Cindy le encantaba estar en el laboratorio. Ver los vasos de precipitados, los tubos de ensaye, las gradillas. La balanza granataria. Embudos… soportes. Diversas maquinas como la de clonación, evolución etc. Y es que, adoraba ver a Jimmy trabajar, le gustaba verlo separando diferentes compuestos para obtener elementos puros y así estos pudieran servir como fuente de energía para diversos inventos suyos.

Tenía cientos de inventos que jamás había podido terminar de enlistar. -"Nota personal: Enlistar los inventos de Jimmy" – se dijo la francesa- Aunque no todo era químico, también sabia muchas cosas sobre física, de hecho para sus inventos la física y las matemáticas era lo que mas le ayudaba. De ahí se apoyaba para sacar sus mejores inventos que provenían de ideas y que posteriormente con ayuda de algunas notaciones lo hacia realidad.

En fin. Ese laboratorio era todo un mundo para el genio y también también era todo un mundo para ella.

El castaño por su parte le gustaba mucho que Cindy se maravillara con todo eso. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le fascinaba era que ella captaba casi todo lo que él le decía y todo lo que él le explicaba. Incluso le gustaba como ella reñía defendiéndose para que pudiera ayudar en la elaboración con algún invento.

¡Y Cindy siempre ganaba! ¡Y Cindy siempre hacia bien las cosas! De hecho, cuando Cindy le ayudaba con algún invento. ¡Este no fallaba!

Para Jimmy, Cindy era extraordinaria. Era de esas personas que valía la pena conocer y admirar. Y eran tantos sus sentimientos hacia ella que incluso ese sabor de amor le encantaba. Lo volvía loco, pero la rubia le decía que no era locura sino parte de la humanidad, de la vida.

Y es que eso había logrado Cindy. Le ha dado el gusto de conocer lo que realmente es la vida.

Aunque claro… no todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero Jimmy estaba tan enamorado que su memoria y su mente no tenia oportunidad de recordar sus malas rachas y las que recordaba lo hacia feliz.

Discutir con su chica era demasiado común pero hasta en eso era bella. Porqué pelear con ella solía incluso ser divertido.

-¿Y para que querías que viniéramos al laboratorio?- Pregunto la rubia cruzándose de manos adoptando nuevamente ese aire desinteresado.

-Por que me parece raro ese libro. Quien lo haya hecho quería que tú lo encontraras y que creyera que yo lo hice.

Cindy rolo los ojos. – Neutrón… No todo va a girar alrededor de ti. ¿Lo sabias?

-Vortex… por favor- replico incrédulo- ¿A quien más le iba a interesar la palabra ciencia?

-¡A mi! – Exclamo con una mirada de desaprobación.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. La cuestión es que ese libro debía de llegar a tus manos y debo informarte que anoche… tuve una pesadilla.

-U… una… ¿Una pesadilla?- Repitió torpemente.

-Si. Una pesadilla.

-Incluía la palabra ¿Elegidos?

-Pero ¿¡Como lo sabes!?...- negó con la cabeza- Cindy… te he dicho que no juegues con mis inventos ¿Acaso me robaste el "Encefalotizador Neutrón"?-

-¿Qué? Jimmy ¡No!... yo no tome nada ¿Por quien me tomas? Desde que cambios de personalidad por culpa de esa cosas no me apetece tocarlo.- Jimmy rio.- Yo… tuve el mismo sueño.

La sonrisa del castaño desapareció para optar una expresión mas seria. – Dame ese libro- La rubia se lo dio- Goddard… analízalo.

El robo lo tomo para meterlo en su espalda luego una hoja con datos salió de su "estomago"- Tiene muestras espaciales.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto asombrada.

-Esto no fue hecho en la Tierra Vortex. Contiene algo que Goddard no pudo reconocer.

-Te declaro totalmente poco cuerdo… ¡Míralo! Es solo un simple libro.

-Creo que… tienes razón. Con suerte y este exagerando pero necesito mantener este libro en el laboratorio.

-¡Hey!

-Tranquila…. Solo quiero mantenerla en "cautiverio" un par de días y luego te lo devolveré- Hizo una mueca y Cindy contuvo la risa.

-Bien ¿Y ahora?

-A terminar nuestro proyecto de ciencia. Aunque me gustaría avanzar con el ensayo escrito ¿Qué te parece?

-¿El mejor ensayo se queda?- Lo reto.

-Hecho.

Con papel y bolígrafo en mano iban escribiendo cada uno sus ideas para expresarlas al público y para presentar el escrito. Cindy estaba muy metida en lo que escribía buscando palabras cada vez más rebuscadas cuando de pronto un avioncito de papel le llega al rostro.

Lo levanta, mira al chico con fulminación tachándolo de infantil y luego lo desenvuelve para leer lo siguiente: _Te amo Cindy._

La chica contesto debajo de esas palabras lo volvió hacer avioncito y se lo lanzo a Jimmy este muy animoso leyó la respuesta: _No vuelvas a intentar terminar conmigo. Soy una chica y presiento esas cosas._

El genio con tristeza contesto: _Cuando se trata de ti me da miedo. Pero no lo volveré hacer Vortex. Me gustas mucho y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente. No lo hare. Nadie podrá._

La rubia contesto: _Te amo desde siempre Jimmy._

_En este laboratorio. Aquí y ahora. Quiero que sepas que no habrá ley física ni regla natural que nos separe. _Escribió el genio. Cuando Cindy lo leyó se abalanzo para abrazarlo.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias?

-Miedosa.

-Testarudo

Y se echaron a reír hasta que algo extraño comenzó a suceder. El libro se abrió de golpe como por arte de magia. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente.

Notaron como del libro comenzaban a surgir unas letras.

-Había una vez hace mucho tiempo dos corazones que lucharon inalcanzablemente por su amor- leyó en voz alta la francesa.

-Una historia que comienza desde su niñez…- continúo Jimmy.

Del libro salió una luz de color verde que atravesó por completo el techo. Ambos chicos dieron pasos hacia atrás sin alejarse mucho de lo que sucedía. Era como si fuese un tubo virtual de color verde claro que intentaba conectarse frecuentemente con el cielo.

De pronto eso desapareció.

-Jimmy vámonos de aquí- sugirió ella.

-No espera. – se acercó cautelosamente hacia el libro. Cindy lo siguió.

-Cindy, ningún libro terrestre hace esto.

-¡Excelente descubrimiento!, ahora vámonos- ordeno.

-Espera.- dijo acabando con la paciencia de la rubia quien no tuvo oportunidad de rechistar.

Del libro salieron dos formas de vidas. Una rubia y un castaño.

Cindy se quedo pasmada, Jimmy con la boca abierta. Estas formas de vida miraban hacia todos los lados como queriendo descubrir donde estaban, cuando Jimmy intento hacer algo era demasiado tarde.

El libro estaba tragando a Jimmy y a Cindy. Ese libro los estaba atrayendo solo a ambos. Y de pronto se metieron en el libro. Se metieron y desaparecieron del laboratorio.

Lo último que ellos pudieron ver fue a esa especie de clones quedarse ahí en su mundo.

Todo era demasiado borroso. Era como si el libro los estuviera transportando a algún lugar. Todo era oscuridad y frio y daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas no logrando estar en una sola posición.

-¡Lo que me temía!- Chillo Cindy- ¡vamos directo al espacio!

-Tranquila Cindy. Esta es otra pesadilla. Pronto despertaremos en nuestras propias camas respectivamente.

-¡Lo dudo Neutrón!- contradijo Cindy- ¿Quiénes diablos eran esas personas? ¿Y por qué doy vueltas?

-No lo se. Ese libro nos clono Cindy y al parecer nos transporta a algún punto del espacio- tiempo.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¿No? ¡Un viaje inesperado!

-¡Nos estamos separando, toma mi mano!

Era verdad. Se estaban separando sin darse cuenta. Los chicos extendieron sus brazos a todo lo que podían y alcanzaron a tocarse las manos pero la repulsión era tan grande que no lograron sujetarse más de diez segundos.

-¡Cindy!

-¡Jimmy!

En un parpadeo Jimmy y Cindy se perdieron de vista mientras que ese tonto viaje en el espacio no. Cindy y Jimmy se habían transportado miles de veces pero nunca había tardado tanto como ahora ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué los han separado? ¡Cielos! ¿Podría algo salir peor?

**¡Hola! Los problemas reales comienzan desde ahora y es aquí donde el desastre total comienza. El libro, los clones y el viaje tienen mucha importancia. ¿Alguna idea, mensaje o comentario? ¡Ya saben donde! Un rewiens no le quita nada a nadie =)**

**¡Los quiero!**


	8. TORNEO INTERGALACTICO DEL AMOR

**Capitulo 8: Torneo intergaláctico del amor.**

Su cuerpo se erizo al sentir el frio suelo que se encontraba bajo él. Temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una escena que no quería ver. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí esperando escuchar algo familiar y eso. Eso nunca paso.

La única razón por la cual decidió aventurarse a abrir los ojos fue el ruido chillante. Reconocería ese molesto sonido donde fuera. ¿Acaso eran los guajas?

Los ojos azules se abrieron apresuradamente pero su cuerpo no se movió. Se quedo estático observando de hito en hito el cielo que los envolvía. Era un cielo gris rodeada de estrellas muy grandes. La luna no era como el satélite de la Tierra. Esta luna estaba envuelta de muchos colores. Y no era una luna. Eran varias lunas girando quizás, en ese planeta.

Después de detenerse a observar ese pedacito de cielo, se levanto, al hacerlo sintió un fuerte mareo que no ayudo a su equilibrio. Miraba doble. Dobles agujas, dobles cerebros y dobles organismos caminantes.

Sacudió su cabeza. Una y otra vez. Hasta que dejo de ver doble. Trago saliva y ni siquiera así logro quitarse el escalofrió que sentía de la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

Su impresión no solo era por estar rodeados de unos nueves seres desconocidos si no también la forma de la tierra a la que se encontraban. Era una tierra muy oscura. El lugar estaba rocoso, algunas de esas rocas incluso levitaban como si la fuerza de gravedad no se aplicara en ellos.

Al otro lado estaba desértico, en otro lado boscoso, en fin, demasiados paisajes bioclimáticos para un terreno tan pequeño. Cada organismo se posaba en el lugar que mejor se adaptaba.

Primero noto a un cerebro, si un cerebro andante que poseía como pierna una pequeña raíz cerebral sin embargo no caminaba sino levitaba. El genio recordó que e una ocasión un cerebro le explico a Sheen que tras su evolución habían eliminado muchos aspectos básicos tanto físicos como aspectos de necesidad como por ejemplo: defecar y orinar.

El segundo ser vivo que noto con rapidez fue una "aguja" o así se le llamaba ese ser que parecía un palito grande y delgado pero con cuerpo suficiente para ser vivo. Estos tienen tres patitas y dos ojos además de poseer una voz chillante- Pib, Pib, Pib- era lo único que decía como si ese fuera su lenguaje.

El tercer ser vivo a quien identifico era proveniente del planeta Gorlock, estos seres eran fuertes, grandes, musculosos con apariencia casi humana con la diferencia de que su color de piel era verde oscuro, poseían una gran mandíbula y vestía con armamentos.

Luego su mirada se clavo en un ser con cabeza de reptil y cuerpo casi humano a excepción de que toda su piel era bastante escamosa. Sus pies estaban completamente descalzos y este miraba con furia a otro ser que tenia el cuerpo gelatinoso.

El ser de gelatina era color rosado transparente, poseía ojos y boca sin embargo no tenia pies si no que al parecer este ser se arrastraba para moverse.

El sexto ser viviente era un humano con alas pero sin pies. Su rostro un tanto desfigurado pero no por que hubiese tenido un accidente si no por que así era su naturaleza.

El séptimo organismo tenia el cuerpo de una aba, unos ojos grandes, unos dientes colmilludos. Poseía dos pies, dos manos y un color de piel verde.

Pero en quien mas perdió su tiempo observando fue a otro ser que también limitaba solo que su cuerpo se hallaba contenido en un especie de contenedor que contenía forma de huevo. Tenía dos ojos que evidentemente eran suyos pero su boca en realidad era parte del contenedor.

Jimmy reconocía bien a ese ser, Sheen lo llamaba "Los mocos" sin embargo en realidad era del planeta: Yolkians. Este era de la misma raza alienígena que años atrás habían secuestrado a sus padres.

Y por ultimo su mirada se clavo en un ser tan diminuto. Exageradamente pequeño… tenía la forma de un perro pero que caminaba con solo dos pies y poseía la habilidad de hablar. ¿Acaso en algún planeta los perros habían dominado a la evolución? Bueno... lo que si sabia es que ahora parecía ser que todo, absolutamente todo. Podía pasar.

-¡Miren quien apareció aquí! ¡Un terrícola! Fascinante…. Por su historia yo creí que ya se hallaban extintos.- Dijo el cerebro con exagerada superioridad.

-Calma, calma… que sean los seres vivos menos evolucionados no significa que no puedan prevalecer en su planeta con las condiciones que esta posee- Dijo burlonamente el Gorlock.

El genio solo observo y guardo silencio- "Vaya si yo fuera Cindy no soportaría tantos insultos para la raza humana" "¡Cielos, Cindy!"- hasta ese entonces Jimmy cayo en cuenta que le faltaba su compañera, lo ultimo que recordaba era ver una Cindy bastante asustadiza mientras algo los transportaba en el hiper espacio.

Por el contrario cierta niña rubia no tardo tanto en levantarse de golpe, al contrario, en cuanto recobro cada uno de sus sentidos ella decidió, levantarse de sobre salto.

Viro su mirada hacia todos los lados y con el cejo fruncido miro a nueves seres vivos de distintas especies. Los observo de hito en hito, analizando a cada ser percatándose de algo exageradamente clave.

Todos esos seres parecían ser del sexo femenino.

¿Y que podía hacer Cindy Vortex estando en un lugar con un panorama totalmente distinto a la tierra, totalmente alejado de su hogar y sin su novio Jimmy? ¡Nada! ¡No podía hacer nada! Pero tampoco se iba a poner histérica ni mucho menos iba a demostrar sentimientos de inseguridad y miedo. De eso ¡Nada!

Cindy se fijo mas en la cerebro, en la aguja y en la chica Gorlock la cual se parecía mucho a April pero evidentemente no era ella- "Vortex… ¡basta!, primero busca a Jimmy, recuérdalo tu eres de acero y estar aquí no te intimidara"- se daba ánimos ella misma.

-¿Cindy?- Pregunto Jimmy al aire los demás se rieron.

Jimmy viro hacia su reloj que tenia en su muñeca y empezó aplastar muchos botones pero para su desgracia este no localizaba a la chica- Rayos, no puedo localizar a Cindy.

-¿Quién es Cindy?- pregunto el ser gelatinoso con una expresión curiosa.

-¿De casualidad no han visto a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tez blanca un poco mas alta que yo?- Pregunto esperanzado.

-No- contesto tajantemente en el reptil.

-"Bien Neutrón, tranquilízate y no pierdas los estribos. Cindy no es una damisela en apuros, ella sabe defenderse sola ¿No? ¡Dios, Cindy es exageradamente impulsiva! ¿Y si se pone histérica?- se intranquilizo el genio.

-Sabemos que damos miedo pero no es para tanto- dijo el que tenia alas.

El genio se imagino que de seguro su rostro estaba pálido.- "no demuestres inseguridad. Cindy esta bien… confía en ella ¿¡Pero como voy a confiar en su juicio!?- Se alarmaba mas el Cataño cada vez que se preguntaba cual era el estado de la chica.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos esta pasando?- Pregunto Vortex casi como en una orden.

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí varados esperando alguna asquerosa señal- Contesto con obviedad el cerebro femenino.

-Y de casualidad ¿Ustedes venían acompañadas antes de venir a este lugar?- investigo la rubia.

-Lo preguntas por que tu si venias con alguien ¿verdad?- adivino la Gorlock

-La verdad es que si. Venia con mi amado Peter- dijo el alien con forma de Perro.

-Parece muy raro- murmuro la rubia pero toda respuesta le quedo claro cuando de la nada se escucho una voz la cual era computarizada.

-Bienvenidos al torneo intergaláctico llamado "La ciencia del amor" , su primera prueba es encontrar a su pareja lo antes posible - escucharon Jimmy y Cindy respectivamente- La ultima pareja en encontrarse será eliminado. ¡A buscar!- exclamo la voz computarizada.

-"¿Qué? ¿Un juego? ¿Es que acaso todo eso iba enserió?- Su respuesta era un si. Al notar como los seres que estaban hace un momento a su lado, desaparecieron.

-¡Cindy!- exclamo Jimmy mientras se echaba a correr internándose a un pequeño bosque, en cuanto se interno idéntico rápidamente la humedad de este lugar y noto como la temperatura descendía. Si algo sabia Jimmy es que a Cindy le gusta el frio preferentemente.

-Vamos neutrón, piensa como si fueras Cindy… si fueras Cindy ¿Hacia donde irías? ¡Fácil escalarias un árbol para divisar bien todo el lugar antes de continuar!- se contesto alegremente- ¡Un segundo!, si fueses Cindy lo primero que harías seria buscar a Jimmy por que ella ¡odia! Encontrarse sola y por ende pensaría como Jimmy.

Se complico aun más el castaño- Pero si Cindy piensa como tu sabría que yo pensaría como ella pero que luego volvería a pensar como yo por que yo sabría que ella sabría que yo pensaría como ella y que descubría que ella pensaría como yo. Entonces ¿Cuál de los dos pensamientos usar?- se preguntaba Jimmy.

Parecía sencillo y que solito él se lo estaba complicando pero en realidad tenia toda la razón. Cindy tenía exactamente el mismo problema.

-¡Al diablo el razonamiento!- se molesto la rubia- ¡AAAHHH!- grito Cindy desde su ronco pecho.- ¡AAHH!

-¡Cielos, Cindy! ¡Que brillante eres!- El castaño se echo a correr para seguir aquel grito. Era evidente que Cindy se encontraba bien y que tan solo gritaba para que este la buscara con el sonido de su voz ¿Inteligente por su parte, no?

Y así transcurrieron unos minutos, Cindy gritando y Jimmy siguiendo su voz sin embargo no contaban con algo.

Cindy fue obligada a dejar de gritar sin razón aparente cuando apareció frente a ella un completo monstruo. Este era como un arbusto gigante pero con dientes grandes y ojos rojos. ¡A cualquiera le daría miedo! Mas aun si este "Monstruo" gruñía para la rubia.

-Oh, oh- fue lo único que Cindy logro articular antes de echarse a correr para ser perseguida por su nuevo "amigo"

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Cindy dejo de gritar? – Su piel se erizo- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – y corrió mas deprisa.

Mientras tanto Cindy esquivaba todos los arboles que se ponían en su camino, el monstruo estaba bastante lejos sin embargo ella se tropezó con una piedra.

-Auch- fue lo que dijo y luego un - ¡Ah!- cuando el arbusto carnívoro estaba casi frente a ella.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de paralizarse y mucho menos de sentir miedo. Su instinto de sobrevivencia se activó levantándose a toda prisa y trepando un árbol.

Allí estaba a salvo lo cual hizo que respirara más con calma pero el monstruo seguía allí cuidando el árbol esperando a que ella bajara para comerla de un solo bocado.

-vamos Vortex… tienes que salir de aquí, no encontraras a Jimmy si te encuentras atrapada en n árbol…. Baja, lucha con el arbusto y busca a Neutrón- Se impuso ella misma el problema era que esto era imposible.

-Los cerebros ya se han encontrado. Primera pareja que se encuentra- Anuncia nuevamente aquella voz computarizada, al cabo de unos segundos- Agujas segunda pareja que se encuentra.

-¡Claro!, no tengo el localizador pero si mis propulsores. ¡Tontito!- se insulto el mismo. Y con sus propulsores que tenia pegado en los tenis comenzó a volar. Diviso el lugar y a lo lejos vio la cabellera rubia arriba de un árbol debajo un monstruo esperándola.

Suspiro al verla ahí sin embargo se dio cuenta que la chica estaba descendiendo cada vez mas como si quisiera ¿Atacar al monstruo?

-¡Largo, vete!- exclamaba Cindy mientras que le arrojaba hojas al enorme arbusto sin embargo el daño para este era nulo.

En uno de esos movimientos la rama en la que Cindy trepaba se fue de ladeando poco a poco como si se fuese rompiendo. Ella se percato de eso y cuando la rama se rompió la chica logro dar una vueltereta llegando a otra rama.

-¡Cindy!- grito Jimmy.

-¡Jimmy!- exclamo ella con felicidad al ver al chico volando ahí. El genio con su reloj logro hacer explotar al monstruo gracias al rayo que este poseía.

-"Nota personal: Reloj muy eficiente, colocar mas beneficios en este"- se dijo pues su reloj siempre lo había salvado ¡Era un alivio siempre llevarlo en su muñeca!

-¡Neutrón, aun no anuncian que tu y yo ya nos encontramos, de seguro es por que no hemos tenido contacto físico!- razono la chica.

-¡cierto!- Justo en ese momento los propulsores de sus tenis se agotaron, Jimmy se encontró fuertemente con el suelo.

-¡Neutrón!- exclamo horrorizada la chica bajando velozmente del árbol, ella tampoco lo calculo bien y se golpeo con el suelo sin embargo se levanto rápidamente para ir hasta donde estaba el genio.

Mientras la chica corría sintió un fuerte empujón. Un aba gigante le había caído encima.

-Me encargare de no ser yo el ultimo en encontrar su pareja- Cindy forcejeaba para quitarse de encima al aba pero sus esperanzas fueron cayendo cuando escucho.

-Humanos, Abas. Son los últimos encontrar su pareja, quien lo encuentre primero sigue en el juego. ¡Y eso no era todo! La chica aba estaba solo a unos metros de Cindy y de su pareja.

**¡Que emocionante! El concurso ya empieza ¿Qué clase de juegos despiadados habrá? ¿Y que tendrá que ver estos juegos con el amor? ¡Descúbranlo en la próxima semana! ¡Saludos! **


	9. ¿JIMMY Y CINDY?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Cindy y Jimmy?**

Libby, Carl y Sheen buscaban a sus amigos tras terminar las clases, ¿A dónde pudieron a ver ido? Se preguntaban los tres en sus respectivas cabezas.

De los tres la mas preocupada era Libby, si bien conocía a su amiga y a su "novio" sabia que ambos estaban discutiendo de quien sabe que cosa, ambos dispuestos a seguir manteniendo su posición en el tema, típico de ellos, pensaba ella, -"¿Acaso no puede haber un día en que Cindy y Jimmy no estén peleando aun de novios?" –se preguntaba muy molesta ya que no era la primera vez en que estos dos se desaparecían tras una pelea publica.

Carl, tenia la misma preocupación, él gordito de anteojos se imaginaba a un Jimmy y a una Cindy ignorándose por mas de cuatro horas esperando a que uno de los dos se disculpara primero –"¿Acaso sus pelea es tan fuerte que aun no aparecen?"- concluía el pelirrojo.

Sheen por su parte, se hallaba un poco mas tranquilo que su novia y que su amigo, se imaginaba miles de historias en su cabeza hiperactiva, desde un secuestro por parte de Robo Enemigo hasta un secuestro intergaláctico, cualquiera pensaría que dichos pensamientos eran tontos y ajeno a la realidad, incluso el mismo lo pensaba, así que quitando toda idea sobrenatural de las posibles verdades, decidió pensar en que Jimmy y Cindy donde quiera que estuviesen estarían juntos queriéndose mucho, a su forma de ser, pero al final de cuentas queriéndose.

-Chicos… si ellos no están en la escuela deben estar en el laboratorio, debemos ir a buscarlos- sugirió Libby algo dubitativa.

-¿Segura?- Preguntaba Carl con cara de espanto- La ultima vez que entramos a su laboratorio sin pedir permiso no nos fue tan bien- Dijo Carl escondiéndose tras de Sheen.

-No seas cobarde Gordo- Se burlo Sheen irónicamente- Lo que piense mi Libby hermosa esta perfecto.- Comento guiñándole el ojo a la morena, la chica solo se limito a ruborizarse.

-Entonces no se diga mas- Libby estaba decidida- Al laboratorio Neutrón.

Mientras tanto Hugh y Judy se hallaban en la cocina preparando la comida para esa misma tarde, Hugh no hacia nada para ser sinceros, sin embargo, hacia que Judy riera mucho y preparara con mucho amor la comida.

De pronto Goddard entro por la puerta buscando latas en el bote de basura lo que llamo mucho la atención de los dos adultos.

-¡Hey, Goddard, no busques nada ahí!- El perrito metálico retrocedió unos pasos inclinando su cabeza como disculpándose- ¿Quieres comer eh? Observa… te engrase unas tuercas, toma- Judy coloco las tuercas en el plato que comía Goddard.

-Brak, Brak- Agradeció el canino.

-Goddard ¿Acaso Jimmy no te ha dado de comer?-Pregunto Hugh, el canino solo negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño… no he visto a Jimmy en todo el día ¿Tu si lo has visto?- Pregunto la Sra. Neutrón a su esposo.

-No terroncito, desde que se fue a la escuela no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Probablemente se encuentre trabajando en el laboratorio, o quizás este con Cindy, esa chica trae loco a nuestro hijo- Sonrió la mujer al decir esto.

Hugh suspiro- Vaya… me recuerda tanto a mis años de adolescencia…. Recuerdo las locuras que hacia con tal de conquistare, pero lo que mas me costaba era hacer que me perdonaras, por alguna razón peleabas mucho conmigo corazoncito.

-Bueno Hugh… es que cuando eras pequeño eras muy…. Poco atento. Me dejabas plantada en las citas…

-¡Ahora recuerdo terroncito!... pero compréndeme… era un chico que nunca sincronizaba sus tiempos. Además… me convertí así por ti ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Nunca olvidare esa historia- Suspiro Judy.

-¡Sr. y Sra. Neutrón!- Tocaban a puerta estruendosamente unos jóvenes.

-Tranquilos ahí voy…. Ya….no tamboreen la puerta voy para allá.- Ambos adultos, mas Goddard, se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Neutrón ¿Esta Jimmy?- Libby pregunto ansiosamente.

-No. Quizás este en su laboratorio ¿Por qué ustedes no van a verlo?

-Quisiéramos- Dijo Carl mirando atentamente los movimientos de la madre de Jimmy- Pero se nos acabaron los cabellos de Jimmy y los de Cindy, necesitaríamos la ayuda de Goddard para entrar ya que tocamos el timbre del laboratorio y nadie nos deja entrar.

-Goddard acompáñalos- ordeno amablemente Hugh al canino el cual camino y tras de él lo siguieron los chicos.

Goddard logro entrar a la base de datos del laboratorio par abrir la puerta, un tubo anaranjado succiono a todos los presentes quienes de pronto se encontraron fuertemente con el suelo.

-¿Jimmy no esta grandecito para bajar por estos túneles?- Pregunto Libby algo molesta

-él y Cindy no pasan por aquí, lo tiene solo por diversión.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que no baja por aquí?- Carl pregunto confuso

-Si… pero le es divertido saber que nosotros golpeamos nuestros traseros cada vez que lo interrumpimos.

-¿Dónde están?- Libby había escaneado el lugar con sus ojos, y de ellos ni sus luces lo cual provoco que su preocupación aumentara a un cincuenta porciento.

-Seguro deben estar por ahí reconciliándose- Dijo Sheen pícaramente para despreocupar a su novia- Quizás y Jimmy la haya llevado al espacio.

-¡Quizás a la isla!

-¡Oh al futuro!-Opinaban todos.

-Brak Brak- Ladro Goddard para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-¡Jimmy! ¡Cindy!- Exclamo Libby al caminar un poco mas para encontrase con el cuerpo de sus dos amigos tirados en el suelo- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto mas para ella que para los demás al notar que ambos adolescentes se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo, en el suelo se hallaba unas pequeñas cenizas como si algo se hubiese esfumado de allí. A un lado de la ceniza se hallaba el mismo libro verde que Cindy encontró en la mañana solo que… el libro estaba abierto y justo en la página que se encontraba había unas letras.

Libby no presto atención ante aquella observación, lo único que le importaba descubrir en ese momento era saber si sus amigos respiraban.

-¡Vamos a echarles agua!- Sugirió Sheen.

-¡NO!- Lo limitaron Carl y Libby- ¡Tu no hagas nada!- le ordenaron nerviosos.

-Libby, Jimmy respira ¿Y Cindy?- Hablo Carl

-También respira pero no despierta- contesto Libby- Cindy… Cindy ¿Estas bien? Cindy… por favor despierta.

-¡NO!- Exclamo Sheen al no ver respuesta de sus amigos- ¿Por qué? Eran tan jóvenes ¡¿Por qué?! No… ¡¿Por qué no les pedí que me heredaran sus computadoras antes de morir?!- Sheen estaba siendo dramático.

-¡Silencio!- Lo callaron.

-¿Qué? Vamos… seguro algo estaban experimentando y algo salió mal… no hay por que alarmarse- Opinaba el mexicano.

-¿Y si se trataba de una sustancia toxica?- Se horrorizo Libby.

-¿O un elixir de sueño?- Se imagino Carl.

-¡Jimmy, Cindy! ¡Despierten!- De pronto los dos chicos comenzaron a parpadear, levantándose de a poco, sus mirar daba a entender que no sabían muy bien en donde estaban.

-¿Cindy, Jimmy, están bien?- Pregunto Libby.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Cindy tímidamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto el genio.

-Jimmy, Cindy, al fin despertaron- Dijo un Carl aliviado.

-¿Quién es Jimmy y quien es Cindy?- preguntaron la rubia y el castaño al mismo tiempo.

-Son unos simios que trabajan para nosotros en un circo- bromeaba Sheen quien quedo adolorido después del codazo que le dio Libby.

-¿En verdad no saben quienes son ustedes?- Preguntaba Libby esperando una respuesta acertada por parte de los novios.

Jimmy y Cindy no contestaron, solo se limitaron a mirar de hito en hito todo el lugar, en sus rostros expresaban confusión.

-Cindy…. ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

-¿Yo soy Cindy?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Si.- Dijo Libby más tranquila

-Entonces yo soy Jimmy ¿no?

-Si. – Carl desbordaba de alegría.

-Yo soy Sheen… mucho gusto- dijo divertido.

-Sheen…. Eso no es gracioso, una más y no tendrás helado el día de hoy.

-No he dicho nada reinita galáctica, a partir de ahora mis labios no volverán a emitir sonido alguno.- Libby ignoro a Sheen.

-Jimmy ¿Que ha sucedido aquí ? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga Cindy?

-Yo… no lo se. No tengo la mas remota idea del por que estoy aquí.

-Nos serviría de mucho si ustedes nos contaran donde estamos, quienes somos y que hacemos… así quizás nos refresquen la memoria- Cindy no dudo en decir eso.

-Si… bueno…. Ella tiene razón, quizás así podamos recordar todo. Quizás y sea una amnesia momentánea- Secundo el castaño a la rubia.

Sheen, Libby y Carl se miraron algo confusos, algo faltaba en aquella atmosfera, parecía que Jimmy y Cindy no fuesen los mismos Jimmy y Cindy de siempre, ni siquiera se prestaban atención entre ellos, los verdaderos Jimmy y Cindy no lograrían estar ni 10 segundos sin llamarse la atención, no estarían ni treinta segundos discutiendo ¿Que les sucedía? … No lo sabían pero sin embargo, físicamente ahí estaban, algo confusos y curiosos pero estaban, y los tres adolescentes optaron por contarles todo lo que sabían de ellos sin saber que no eran los verdaderos Jimmy y Cindy.

Mientras que hablaban, ninguno se percato que el libro verde seguía escribiendo más palabras en aquellas hojas blancas que lo conformaban, ni tampoco sabían de la intención que tenían esos dos seres que estaban frente a ellos.

**Hola. Sé que este capitulo do dijo mucho, incluso sigue el suspenso del concurso intergaláctico pero es fundamental saber que en la Tierra no se notara la ausencia física de nuestros personajes. El próximo capitulo estará cardiaco. No se lo pueden perder.**

**Los ama Jimmy x Cindy Ever**


	10. MUERTE SUBITA

**Capitulo dedicado a **Diana Cecy Flynn GS. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Te quiero nena. Disfruta este capitulo dedicado a ti, se que sabrás de que hablo.

**Todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon y DNA Productios, pero en especial es autoría de John A. Davis, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.**

**Capitulo 10: Muerte súbita.**

-Humanos, Abas. Son los últimos en encontrar su pareja, quien lo encuentre primero sigue en el juego- ¡Y eso no era todo! La chica aba estaba solo a unos metros de Cindy y de su pareja.

El aba femenino corrió hacia ellos pero fuertemente envestida por un Jimmy enojado, ambos cayeron en el suelo tratándose de quitar del camino, esto molesto al Aba gigante masculino el cual trataba de golpear a Cindy como último recurso, Cindy recibió el primer golpe: Un manotazo en su rostro. Y, si algo sabia nuestro genio es que nunca, de los nunca, debían golpear a Cindy en el rostro por que esta se molestaría y no habría quien la detuviera.

La rubia se centro en darle a ese ser su merecido, se levanto de golpe y el Aba lo siguió, Cindy dio un giro y con una patada le dio en el rostro, el Aba apenas retrocedió un poco sin embargo le quedo el ardor del zapato de la chica, como respuesta este corrió hacia Cindy para embestirla pero la rubia logro esquivarlo alcanzado a sujetar a su oponente de los pequeños brazos que este poseía, luego se giro para jalarlo con fuerza y derribarlo con otro vuelta, el aba se incrusto con el suelo sin oportunidades de levantarse.

Este dio una patada hacia los pies de la rubia quitándole ese equilibrio que ella poseía, Neutrón y la Aba femenina quedaron perplejos viendo como sus seres queridos se mantenían en el suelo si siquiera inmutarse, preocupados y olvidando que esto era un concurso, cada uno fue a su pareja respectivamente.

Haciendo contacto físico al mismo micro centésimos segundos.

Ambas parejas desaparecieron del bosque, para encontrarse frente a una isla, o algo parecido, Jimmy abrazaba a Cindy quien aun no habría los ojos.

-Hey, Cindy, mira- Susurro el genio hacia su chica.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos vio lo que él, estaban sobre una arena mas blanca que sus ojos hayan visto, por su parte las Abas estaban sobre una arena un poco café, siguió observando la arena y se dio cuenta que habían partes de la arena donde era de color rosa, otras partes de color azul, celeste, amarillo, etc. Y frente a ellos había un mar muerto, la inmensidad del mar parecía no tener limite pero estando frente a una isla era extraño que no hubiese ni un solo movimiento de olas.

Mas arriba, el cielo tenia un color rojizo con pocas nubes, y aun mas arriba se veían tres pequeñas luna consecutivas, la primera y la mas grande de color celeste, la segunda de u tono mas oscuro y la tercerea era una luna que combinaba ambos colores.

-Es… es… ¿es real este lugar?- Preguntaba Cindy dubitativamente.

-Eso parece. No lo se Cindy, mi ciencia, mi física no llega hasta aquí.

-"Participantes"- se escucho una voz distorsionada que hablaba- "Bienvenidos a la muerte súbita" Ambas parejas empataron por el ultimo lugar y solo una puede pasar a la siguiente ronda, y para ello debe salir una pareja ganadora en este juego"

-¿Se puede saber porque nos hacen esto?- pregunto el genio al aire.

-"El juego consiste en lo siguiente: Deberán sumergirse al mar y adentrarse lo suficiente hasta encontrar una llave, la cual abre el pequeño cofre que esta detrás de ustedes, una vez encontrada la llave deberán ascender e ir con su pareja, quien al recibir la llave abrirá el cofre. Una vez abierto el cofre habrá una pregunta que solo puede ser contestada por quien abra el cofre, de no ser así quedan descalificados. De no ser la llave correcta quien intento abrir el cofre tendrá que ir por otra llave y así alternadamente. Quien le toque abrir la llave no puede sumergirse al agua hasta que se haga el cambio y viceversa."

-"¿Qué clase de locura es esta?"- seguía preguntando el genio al aire.

-Neutrón, sea lo que sea no creo que sea conveniente retar al organizador de todo esto.- Regaño con voz firme la rubia.

-"Que comience el juego"- Finalizo la voz manipulada.

-Bien. Excelente. Creo que ya sabemos que hacer, espérame aquí.- Dijo Cindy mientras daba el primer paso.

-No Vortex espera.- La detuvo él castaño sujetándola de su brazo- ¿Quién dijo que irías tú?

-¿Disculpa?- Pegunto molesta- Soy mejor nadadora que tu, Soy mas rápida.

-ah no, no, y no-Jimmy estaba nervioso- Tu no sabes nada sobre lo que puede pasar allá abajo.- razono el genio.

-¿Pero que te sucede Neutrón? Desde que somos novios me tratas como si fuese una muñeca de cristal, no soy débil como tu Neutrón, suéltame si no quieres que te de un golpe.

-De acuerdo- Cedió el genio- Pero no quiero que asciendas con rapidez. Sé que dije que mi física no llegaba hasta aquí pero hablaba sobre esas raras tele transportaciones, sin embargos nuestros cuerpos están biológica y perfectamente estudiados.

-¡Al grano rey cráneo!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- El oji azul odiaba que le quitaran la inspiración que tenia cuando estaba a punto de explicar algo.- El mar es agua salada, tiene mayor densidad y presión, cuando te sumerges, hay mayor presión en tu cuerpo entonces, se te dificultara mucho descender pero será fácil ascender, y aunque sea fácil ascender no subas tan rápido. Tu corazón poco a poco debe asimilar la presión que se le esta haciendo. A mayor presión "Tu corazón bombea sangre mas rápido por que lo necesita, si asciendes rápido al no ser la misma presión tu corazón dejara de bombear sangre a la misma velocidad. Si eso sucede, dejara de bombear sangre a un ritmo que te desvanecerás dentro del agua.

-¡Mira cuanto tiempo Neutrón! Se dice "No salgas de la profundidad tan rápido por que te desmayaras" ¡Cielos! ¡Que complicado eres! Y se supone que yo soy la chica.

La mirada del castaño se volvió fría hacia su pareja, luego se limito solo a darle lugar para que fuese hacia el mar y rogar por que Cindy tuviera buen juicio.

-Toma- le dio unas pastillas- Con esto podrás respirar y mirar bajo el agua.

-¿Es uno de tus inventos?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Si. – Contesto esperando que le agradeciera.

-Entonces no lo quiero- Se cruzo de brazos la rubia- ¿Y si falla como todos tus inventos y me mata?- Dramatizo la rubia no dándole lugar a su novio

-¡Vortex!- Regaño el genio- Si no lo tomas tú, lo tomare yo e iré por la llave.

-Aggg ¡Esta bien! Rrggg- Se molesto la rubia. Tomo la pastilla y se lo trago rápidamente. Vortex corrió rápidamente y entro al agua. Antes de entrar diviso bien en donde estaba luego entro con rapidez y entonces las pastillas que Jimmy le había dado comenzaban hacer efecto ¿Cómo podía unas simples pastillas darle lugar a respirar y mirar bajo el agua? ¡Bah! Algún día él se lo explicaría. Por ahora deseaba centrarse en encontrar la llave.

Aun lado, a lo lejos, diviso al Aba masculina que se sumergía aun más, ese ser ya había localizado la llave, la rubia sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse mas. Y ahí esta, en lo mas profundo algo brillaba, nadaba con rapidez hasta tomarlo. En efecto, era una llave.

Cindy recordó claramente las palabras de su amado y con lentitud comenzó a ascender, eso provocaba que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

La chica rubia comenzó a percibir algunas diferencias básicas, que al principio eran extrañas pero ya se acostumbraría, su visión era buena pero aun así algo borrosa, sin embargo el agua salada no lastimaba sus ojos, los sonidos, aunque escasos, los percibía en una nueva dimensión, podría oír como el aba también ascendía y aunque él estaba lejos lo escuchaba cerca, luego su tacto se hizo menos sensible, sabia que tenia la llave en manos pero apenas y la sentía y el frio, se estaba acostumbrando al frio de la profundidad. El olfato evidentemente, no fue utilizado, si respiraba gracias a las pastillas pero no sentía ningún olor en especial.

Mientras tanto afuera el Aba femenino y el genio se miraban a cada rato sin dirigirse la palabra. Era evidente que no pretendían forjar una amistad así que solo se limitaron a ignorarse, por su parte el genio, miraba a su alrededor tratando de descifrar donde estaban. Miraba su reloj una y otra vez esperando a que este sirviera pero nada. Ni coordenadas, ni señales, ni nada.

El Aba masculino fue el primero en salir, Cindy tras de él pero la velocidad de la rubia nadie lo igualaba, así que ella llego hacia Jimmy antes que el Aba hacia su pareja.

-Tardaste demasiado ¿Todo bien?

-Me dijiste que hiciera caso ¿no? ¡Neutrón ¿Quién te comprende?!

-Perdón. Solo quería Cerciorarme.- Explico.

Jimmy tomo la llave para abrir el cofre y nada. No abrió.- Era de imaginarse, encontrar la llave correcta tenia una probabilidad de una en un millón.

-¡No estamos para razonar genio! Ve a nada ¡Ahora!- Ordeno la rubia sacándolo de sus científicos pensamientos para correr e ir a sumergirse.

Lo mismo sucedió con las Abas solo que el Aba femenino al parecer le tenia fobia al agua.

-vamos cariño- Le decía con "Cierta dulzura" a su pareja- Es por nuestro bien, por nuestro amor.

-Lose pero… me da miedo. No me gusta. ¿Y si me ahogo?- Le preguntaba a su pareja.

-Escucha. Sabemos que significa este juego y el plan malévolo de su autor, no queremos olvidarnos para siempre amor, ¿O deseas nunca conocerme, olvidarme, jamás saber de mi existencia?

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- Comenzó a sonar melancólica la voz de la chica Aba.

-Vamos, tú puedes, solo…. Piensa en nosotros.

A Vortex se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿A que se refería con el plan malévolo del autor? Acaso… ¿Acaso están luchando por nunca olvidarse? ¿Y si perdían el juego?

Una lluvia de ideas negativas llegó a la mente de la ya mareada Cindy. Les había costado mucho llegar hasta donde habían llegado, no podía permitir que se le fuera de las manos lo que había construido con su amado.

Ella sabia que si bien, no tenían una relación del todo perfecta, pero al menos era algo estable, no del todo pero, se tenían uno al otro, sin mentiras, sin engaños, sincerándose mutuamente, aunque a decir verdad los celos de Jimmy a veces podía sacarla de quicio pero o era su culpa, ella era muy bonita y el genio lo sabia de sobra.

-¡Vortex la llave!- Cindy lo vio frente a ella. El agua había hecho que su peinado se perdiera cayendo esa cabellera castaña por sus hombros, su rostro húmedo brillaba con la poca luz que allí había, luego, se dio cuenta que él la miraba desesperadamente.

Y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Eso quería ella. Estar así con el para siempre, cuidar lo que habían construido: Una relación de novia y novio.

-Vamos Vortex, tienes que abrir el cofre, podrás abrazarme después todo lo que quieras pero vamos. Suéltame pequeña. Sé que me amas ya no puedes negarlo.

-¡Maldición Neutrón, estoy luchando internamente y tu aquí siendo egocentrista. Te odio ¿lo sabes?- Quiso ella "defenderse"

Y es que odiaba sentirse tan frágil ante él pero a la vez amaba ese ego que solo su novio podía tener.

-Cindy… sea lo que sea, aquí estoy, ahora, en este espacio tiempo, a tu lado solo… concéntrate ¿Si?- Le dijo este quitando sus manos que rodeaban su pecho para entregarle la llave, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, unidas uno al otro.

La rubia recobro la postura y trato de abrir el cofre.

-Ahora vuelvo.

La hermosa rubia volvió al mar. Jimmy miro al Aba, masculino quien cada vez estaba mas preocupado.

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente. Ninguna de las chicas daba señal de salir, ni u solo movimiento marino se presentaba. El Aba daba y daba vueltas, como indeciso, Jimmy por su parte sabia que tenia que mantener la calma. Cindy era la voz de su razón pero también era su pase a la locura.

-¡Estúpido juego! No quiero perderla pero tampoco permitiré que muera.- Dijo el Aba tratando de ir al mar.

-¡Si entras al agua perderás!- Advirtió el genio, que si bien quería ganar el juego, tampoco quería perder por default.

-¡Este juego es el juego más estúpido en toda la galaxia!- Se exaspero ese ser alzando sus pequeños brazos- Este maldito juego solo tiene tres salidas: ganas el juego. Pierdes el juego, tu amor, tu memoria y vives, o pierdes el juego muriendo. No hay mas salidas. Y la prefiero viva y lejos a saber que ha muerto.

-Escuchar eso de parte del pequeño monstruo Aba fue como un balde de agua fría.

-"¿Podía uno morir de verdad en este juego? ¿O era alguna táctica psicológica por parte de este?"- Se preguntaba el castaño.- ¿Sera todo virtual o real?- pregunto en voz alta.

De pronto antes de que el Aba masculino entrara el Aba femenino salió del agua, algo agotada pero con vida. Se abrazaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia su cofre.

-Ella saldrá. Científicamente hablando Cindy es la chica mas fuerte, inteligente, y rápida sobre la faz de la tierra- Se auto convencía con temor.

"Clic " – Se oyó, los Abas habían abierto el cofre.

Segundos antes, Cindy Vortex había tomado una llave y ascendía con lentitud hacia la superficie, iba bien, hasta que sus pequeñas piernas se enrollaron en unas algas. Como pudo las arranco de uno a uno sin embargo el Aba femenino también se acercaba a la superficie con lentitud y temor lo que le daba ventaja a la rubia.

En cuanto pudo desatarse. Nado con rapidez, sintió como su corazón al principio palpitaba con rapidez, y recordó lo que dijo el genio, y desacelero un poco y aun asi el mareo se hacia presente.

Lo que haia dicho el Aba era una torrente de preocupación en ella, debía ganar, quería su memoria intacta, amaba a Jimmy asi que con sus fuerzas salio del mar para nadar hacia la orilla.

Los ojos verdes de ella divisaron que el Aba femenino se encontraba con el masculino y como ambos corrían hacia el cofre, Cindy comenzaba a marearse pero no se desvanecería en el agua, ella había aprendido que era la excepción a la regla y esta vez no seria la excepción. Lucharía contra su cuerpo y lograría entregarle la llave a Jimmy.

Justo cuando el castaño es cucho el – Clic- Vortex lo había llamado.

-¡Neutrón!- Exclamo con esa voz tan suave y profunda que solo ella posee. Y luego con sus fuerzas la rubia arrojo la llave.

Si se tratara de un partido de futbol americano, se hubiese tratado de un pase perfecto. Pues Jimmy alcanzo atrapar la llave.

Justo cuando el castaño volteo para abrir el cofre la rubia se desmayo estando a escasos centímetros de salir del agua. Sin embargo nuestro genio o alcanzo a visualizar este hecho.

Con rapidez Jimmy metió la llave el cofre y –Clic- Se abrió. Saco el papelito y leyó la pregunta.

-"¿Cual es el postre favorito de tu pareja?"

Ambos seres masculinos se quedaron viendo. Esperando que su adversario no supiera la respuesta.

* * *

**¿Qué sucedió con Cindy? ¿Qué ser masculino contestara la pregunta? ¿Descubrirán quien esta detrás de esto? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! Sera cardiaco.**

* * *

**¡HOLA! Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto en actualizar pero entre la escuela, problemas, concursos, en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo frente a ustedes. **

**Tengo dos anuncios: El primero es que cambie el nombre del fic por que, cuando lo escribi planee solo mostrar la relación de JN y CV pero…. Quiero mostrar mas su personalidad así que ahora todo se basara en el concurso.**

**Ni yo se a donde se dirige esto ¿eso esta bien?**

**Segundo: Lo que si he de admitir es que estoy en una encrucijada, ahora que tengo tiempo quiero acabar mis fics pero no decido que fic elegir para empezar a continuarle. Estoy entre este fandom, mi fic del fandom de KND, o mi fic del fandom de oye Arnold. Así que decidí lo siguiente: Actualizare "trece años" "La ciencia del amor" y "La historia que no se escribió "y el fic con mas comentarios (o quienes me convenzan mas) será el fic ganador y al que le pondré todo mi empeño en estas vacaciones. Terminando ese fic, continuare el fic del segundo lugar y así hasta terminar mis fics.**

**¡Amo mis cartoons! Pero no me sincronizo bien escribiendo para tres Cartoons totalmente distintos. Kuki es muy tierna, Cindy agresiva y orgullosa, y Helga… Helga tiene de ambos. Por su parte Wally es estúpido, Jimmy es egocentrista, y Arnold es condescendiente. ¿Y si hiciera un crossover de las teres series? ¡No! Aida! No! Jejeje nada de nuevo fic hasta terminar los que tienes (eso fue mas para mi , lo siento)**

**Vale vale, ya avise, de todos modos este fic tiene mucho potencial y no lo dejare ¿vale? El fic con mas reviews o que me convenzan mas ¡Sera el ganador!**

**Los quiere Jimmy x Cindy.**


	11. CONCURSANTES

Capitulo dedicado a Hasumn-chan ¡Gracias por estar ahí siempre aconsejando! Anexe lo que dijiste con cariño para ti =)

**Capitulo 11: Concursantes. **

Neutrón no sabio si reír, llorar, o aplaudir. Sabia la respuesta, la obtuvo cuando accidentalmente inhalo feromona.- ¡Helado de vainilla!- exclamo mirando al cielo como si su respuesta llegara hasta allá- ¡El postre favorito de Cindy es el helado de vainilla!-

Las habas gigantes se miraron uno al otro, la chica con el ceño fruncido y el chico haba con la cara apenada y sonrojada.

-Yo… nunca he sabido cual es tu postre favorito- murmuro sin embargo fue lo suficiente audible para Jimmy.

-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!- Pregunto el haba furiosa tornándose de verde claro a verde oscuro- ¿Con quien se supones que has estado todo este tiempo?- Pregunto con furiosas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Nos has condenado a olvidarnos! ¡Imbécil!

Escuchar eso hasta a Jimmy le dolió, pero no pudo escuchar mas por que sus contrincantes se habían desvanecidos dejándolo solo en la isla.

-Ganamos Cindy. Al parecer seguimos en el jue…. ¡Cindy!- Exclamo el genio con pánico y preocupación, la hoja que aun tenia en sus manos cayo al suelo mientras que sus pies corrían par air a ver a Cindy a quien saco de la orilla del mar llevándola mas cerca a la arena seca.

-Oh vamos Cindy… despierta…- rogaba frustrado mientras movía a la rubia suavemente.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaban abrirse, esos tipos de desmayos solo duran unos minutos, primero vio algo borroso hasta que identifico a Jimmy escuchando el eco de su voz como si estuviera lejos, cuando todo se aclaró intento sentarse rápidamente pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.

-Tranquila solo mantente recostada un rato- Le dijo a la rubia con un tono de voz preocupado.

-¿Ganamos?- Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Si ganamos.- Neutrón deseaba regañarle, pero prefirió guardarse el sermón mas tarde pues, después de todo, gracias a su rapidez ganaron además de que no podía evitar pensar en la discusión inconclusa de las Habas… ¿Acaso sentía lastima por ellos?

Un mareo llego a cada uno respectivamente siendo transportados nuevamente. Cuando el cuerpo del castaño se estableció vio que a su lado ya se encontraba Cindy parada mirando donde estaban.

Ahí estaban Agujas, Cerebros, Gorlocks, Los Reptiles y Perros evolucionados, la pareja de gelatina monstruosas, los humanos pequeñitos con alas y sin pies, y los Yolkians. Todos los participantes ahí se encontraban (Exceptuando a las habas que han sido eliminadas)

-Bien es evidente que viendo a los demás participantes ya ganamos- Dijo la chica con cara y cuerpo de reptil, para ser mas precisa a los de un lagarto.

-No por nada somos Euposauridae la mejor especie de esta galaxia.- corroboro su pareja masculina.

-Olvidan que en el año 14785 en una guerra ente Euposauridae y Canis , nosotros los Canis ganamos obteniendo mas territorio en esta galaxia.- Dijo con orgullo el perro evolucionado muy orgulloso.

-Las especies Euposauridae y Canis no son nada comparados a nosotros los xhelatinë con nuestro físico podemos ser muy escurridizos y eso nos da ventaja en los juegos.- Dijo la Gelatina mujer.

Los humanos pequeños sin pies y con alas hablaron esta vez- Nosotros somos pequeños pero somos tan rápidos que podemos llegar primero a cualquier lado- Dijo el chico de esta especie llamada neanderthalensis.

-Pero si podemos estar seguros que los próximos en perder serán los terrestres- Dijo uno de los Yolkians.

Todos los presentes rieron burlonamente, Jimmy por su parte sostuvo a Cindy de los hombros para que esta no se fuera contra ellos.

-Mírenlos- Observo el cerebro- Son tan pequeños, débiles y tienen la mitad de la inteligencia que todos nosotros poseemos.

-Malditos engreídos- Murmuro Cindy lo suficiente audible para el castaño- les daré sus merecidos de un solo golpe.

-No Cindy, no gastes tu ATP en ellos.- La tensión de la rubia disminuyo.-

-Eso terrestre, domina a tu chica- Dijo el perro evolucionado, ganándose una fulminación por parte de su pareja.

-Pib, Pib, Pib- decían las agujas cosa que absolutamente nadie entendió.

-"Concursantes"- Se escucho esa voz nuevamente provocando que todos los participantes silenciaran- Manténganse junto a su pareja.- Obedecieron.

Frente a cada especie se dibujaron líneas rojas, como si se tratara de una pista de carrera, donde a cada especie se les limitaba su zona de espacio trazándoles su rumbo.

-A continuación, cada pareja deberá correr hacia la meta, con la condición de que uno debe guiar a su pareja quien se mantendrá ciego temporalmente, durante la carrera no pueden salir de su línea, si lo hacen automáticamente estarán descalificados.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Javier ya ganamos!- Afirmo la Gorlock revelando el nombre de su pareja.

-Si Perla. Sin duda ganaremos.- Hizo caso omiso a su novia.

-Sin embargo- Prosiguió esa voz desconocida- Este juego no es sencillo y habrán dos parejas eliminadas- El pánico se hizo presente- Perderán la pareja que llegue al ultimo a la meta y…- Hizo una pausa para mantener el suspenso- Y el primero que llegue.

-¿Eso no tiene sentido Roger?- Le dijo la cerebro a su cerebro macho.

-No estoy sordo Yulady- Dijo arrogantemente el cerebro Roger.

-Participantes. Tienen 5 minutos para elegir a su pareja que estará ciega temporalmente, a quien hayan elegido deberá estar frente a la línea de salida y los que no atrás de su pareja.

-¿No importa verdad Oscar?- guiño el ojo la Yolkiana a su novio Yolkians.

-Así es Angie. – le corroboro ya que, si algo tenían esas especies mocos (Llamadas así por Sheen) es que tenían el arte de escuchar sus mentes, y hacer trampa era una de sus opciones.

-Habrán sorpresas.- Finalizo esa voz despidiéndose y mostrado frente a cada pareja el camino a seguir delimitado (para cada pareja) su zona de estar.

-De acuerdo. Hay que pensar muy bien las cosas Cindy, uno de los dos debe dirigir al otro y no sabemos que cosas puedan suceder en el camino, hay una alta probabilidad de que no seamos los primeros en llegar pero si los últimos. En conclusión ¿Quién dirige a quien?

-Estas nervioso ¿No Jimmy?- le dijo la rubia a su novio de forma burlona.

-¿Nervioso yo?- Quiso evadir sus sentimientos- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Hablaste demasiado para decir algo- observo ella.

-Bueno… es que hay que pensarlo muy bien- Cindy no sabia que era, pero desde que ganaron contra las Habas, Jimmy se comportaba extraño, eso era un hecho y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Lo que menos deseaba era empezar una pelea.

-Tu eres el genio, tu debes ser quien guie en este juego.

-No- Jimmy detuvo a Cindy antes de colocarse en la línea de salida- Tu debes de guiarme, en esta clase de juegos yo soy muy malo, eres muy competente Cindy, tú vas a guiarme.

-Ambos sabemos que solo lo dices por que sabes que el que dirige esta en menor peligro, así que deja de decir palabrerías y razona- le espeto Cindy molesta lo cual no paso desapercibido por el genio.

-"Vamos… Piensa, piensa, piensa"- La inspiración le llego.- No Cindy- Suspiro mientras la tomaba de la mano- Es solo que deseo que seas mis ojos, mi guía, esa luz que ilumine mi camino, quiero poner en tus manos mi integridad física, quiero confiar en ti y créeme, a nadie le confiaría mi vida como confió en ti. Se mis ojos Cindy, dirígeme por ese sendero peligroso que solo tu, solo tu podrás ser lo suficiente fuerte y capaz para llevarnos a la victoria- Finalizo su monologo dedicándole una agradable sonrisa.

-Debes quererme proteger mucho para que confíes en mis capacidades y no en tu coeficiente intelectual.- Rompió Cindy el hechizo con esa mirada acusadora.

-¡Felicidades!- la abrazó- Me descubriste ahora con permiso- Sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, Neutrón la beso sosteniéndola de los brazos, y en un santiamén, Jimmy se encontraba tras la línea de salida.

-¡No veo nada Elías! – Dijo la especie con rasgos caninos.

-¡Tranquila Diana! – Poso Elías sus grandes manos sobre su chica- Seguro es parte del juego.

-Yuri no te asustes, nuestro gelatinoso cuerpo estará bien- Dijo la gelatina.

-Solo no te desconcentres José- dijo la participante ya ciega.

-Bien Maritza. Solo escucha mi voz y obedece todo lo que diga- Demando Frank, el lagarto.

-No abuses….- recrimino ella al sentir el ego de su novio.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Cielos!- Exclamo Jimmy dramáticamente.

-¡Neutrón! ¿Que sucede?- Preocupada.

-¡No veo nada!- rio fuertemente, imaginándose el rostro enojado de la rubia.-

-No fue gracioso Neutrón.- Solo le decía Neutrón cuando estaba enfadada.

-Seguramente tu rostro ha de estar de lo mas gracioso, ya me imagino tu mirada fulminante pero ¿Adivina? ¡No puedes tocarme con ese fuego!- Se burlo el genio triunfante.

-Maldito Neutrón, genio engreído….

-¿Eres… eres Jimmy Neutrón?- Pregunto Roger abriendo sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.- Ahora Cindy quería echarse a reír, Jimmy trataba de dirigir su rostro hacia la voz del cerebro pero evidentemente, no iba a poder.

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunto Javier- ¿Es neutrón el niño genio?

-¡Malditos humanos!- Oscar resoplo con furia- Esos terrestres se burlaron de mi planeta, avergonzaron a nuestro rey y gracias a esos niños entrometidos que salvaron a sus padres, Pulcra, nuestra diosa, nos abandonó para ir a cuidar de otro planeta.

-Pib, Pib, Pib- Chillaban las agujas evidentemente molestas.

-La historia dice que ellos ganaron el primer torneo intergaláctico. Cuando en aquellas épocas se ganaba por salvar al planeta y no nuestro amor como en este tiempo.-Informo Diana.

-¡Eso es injusto!- saco la lengua Maritza- Nos tienen ventaja.

-Es grandioso saber que todos los presentes, sentimos una mutua repulsión por los seres del tercer planeta del sistema solar.- Sonrió Perla.

-No soy adivina pero presiento que los terrestres sufrirán varios "Accidentes" en el transcurso del juego"- afirmo Yulady la cerebro mostrando una mirada de complicidad con los demás presentes.

-Jimmy…- Susurro Cindy- Agradece que te encuentras ciego temporalmente, por que no tienes ni idea de la maldita mirada asesina con la que nos ven.-

"En sus marcas…- Anuncio la voz- Listos… ¡Que comience el juego!

-Bien Cindy ¿Qué obstáculos hay en el camino?- Fue lo primero que pregunto el genio.

-¡Comienza a correr Neutrón… que no existe ningún obsta….-Tras decir eso, Jimmy sintió un fuerte impacto contra al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Vortex?- Pregunto confuso ante tal acción.

-Flechas…-Cindy miraba hacia el frente muy anonadada- Montones de flechas dirigidas a nosotros, ahora entiendo porque uno debía de estar ciego y el otro no.- Jimmy podía sentir el tono preocupado de su novia, pero lo que no dimensionaba era la cantidad de flechas que venían hacia ellos y otras sorpresas mas que se encontrarían en el camino.

**Nota de autor: Los nombres utilizados son de amigos míos, pero solo he plasmado sus nombres más no sus personalidades. Algunas especies inventadas en este fic tienen por nombre científicos que saque de por ahí. Fue difícil escribir esto por que llevo mucha descripción pero pronto verán las sorpresas de este juego ¿Ideas? Es bienvenido **

**Nos leeremos pronto, antes de navidad se los aseguro.**


	12. TODOS CONTRA TODOS

**Capitulo 12: Todos contra todos.**

Solo habían avanzado treinta metros desde que el juego comenzó. La agilidad estaba siendo efecto y aunque, a cada cinco segundos la rubia lo obligaba a agacharse, sabía que gracias a ella, aun estaban bien.

-¿Qué sucede alrededor?- Quiso informarse el castaño.

-Van por delante pero no nos llevan más de diez metros, esto de esquivar flechas es agotador, en especial si tu compañero no ve nada- Justo en ese instante Cindy había mandado a Jimmy al suelo nuevamente.

El castaño estaba manteniéndose con calma, era frustrante correr y ser guiado, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse de mal humor, bloquearse mentalmente era lo ultimo que tenia que hacer.

-¡Neutrón cuidado!- Aviso Cindy y sin darle tiempo a Jimmy de detenerse, lo empujo. -¡Auch!- gritó Cindy- ¡Mierda!- A la rubia se le escapo esa palabra tras caer al suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Jimmy tratando de levantarse para localizar a la chica, lo cual seria de lo mas imposible.

-Los malditos Yolkians lanzaron un rayo laser hacia ti- Dijo eufórica.

-¿Pero estas bien?

-Si… si- Vacilo un poco- Levanta ese trasero Neutrón, hay un camino que recorrer- Jimmy quiso debatir pero se limito a sonreír sin ser visto expresión que fue interrumpida por la rubia- ¡Tengo una idea! Neutrón dame tu reloj.

-¿Disculpa?...- Sorprendido- No voy a darte mi reloj- Se negó.

-¿Quieres que te aviente al suelo cada vez que una flecha venga a nosotros? ¿O prefieres gatear a toda velocidad?- Jimmy no contesto- ¡Neutrón!

-¡Oh Vortex espera, estoy pensando!- Exclamo algo nervioso ya que nunca en su vida alguien había usado su reloj, eso era algo que solo él había manipulado.

-No seas infantil y dámelo antes de que…- Jalo a Jimmy para quedar nuevamente en el piso- Antes de que no pueda ser lo suficientemente rápida para evitar las flechas.

-Cindy… nunca me quito el reloj ¡Nunca!- Remarco.

-Bien…- Dijo Cindy teniendo una idea grandiosa- Pero si una flecha se dirige directo a mi corazón por protegerte no vas a perdonártelo- Chantajeo Cindy.

-Rayos… que tu novia sea inteligente puede ser manipulador- A regañadientes Neutrón le dio a Cindy el reloj quien decidió ir delante de Jimmy. Ahora cada flecha que se dirigía a ellos los pulverizaba con el laser del reloj del genio, mientras que Neutrón solo se concentraba en perseguir a su novia.

"¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso?"- Pensaba Neutrón- "Esta claro que esto de no mirar me esta desconcentrando" – pensó para si mientras sentía su muñeca desnuda, el reloj era una parte de él y uno de sus inventos mas geniales, tenia casi de todo, su reloj le había salvado el pellejo millones de veces.

Ahora Cindy se encontraba pulverizando toda flecha que venia a ellos. La larga carrera evitando las flechas término.

-Frente a ti- Anuncio ella- Hay un puente hecha de plataformas flotantes, debajo hay un gran vacío, tenemos que ir de plataforma en plataforma con rapidez y cuidado- El genio solo acento.- Esta vez iré adelante Neutrón, entre tabla y tabla hay un poco de espacio y…. será mejor que yo camine de espaldas para ayudarte. Y ahórrate tus comentarios- Ordenó al ver que su genio entre abría los labios- Que soy yo quien dirige ¿no?- Se burlo divertida.

Primero ella dio un paso hacia la plataforma flotante el cual era como si fuese un piso de color gris grisáceo, también se podría confundir con una roca aplanada, sin embargo al dar el paso, la plataforma visiblemente descendió solo un poco lo cual provoco un poco de desequilibrio en ella pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Las plataformas no iban a caer.

-Bien genio… toma mi mano- Extendió su mano para tomar la del genio, al contacto podía sentir esa conexión entre ambos.- Ahora… da un paso con cuidado, no te asustes si desciendes solo un poco, la plataforma no caerá solo sucede para que te desequilibres ¿De acuerdo?

En respuesta Jimmy dio el primer paso y antes de sentirse desorientado, Cindy lo sostuvo lo suficiente, poco a poco ella daba un paso en reversa sin soltar al chico, la habilidad para sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones hacían que avanzaran con mas rapidez.

No podía sentir más confianza de la que Cindy le otorgaba, con ella podía ir a cualquier abismo y sabía que a su lado estaría bien. Confiaba en ella.

Esa seguridad se desvaneció cuando por un juego cruel del destino dejo de sentir las manos de Cindy.

La rubia había dado un paso para llegar a la última plataforma, la cual descendía tanto que como instinto de ella decidió saltar al castaño y llegando a piso firme.

-"¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"- Se preguntaba intentando resolver el problema en el que ahora se encontraba.

-¿Cindy estas ahí?-

-Si… es solo que… la última plataforma cayo.

-¡Santo Heisenberg! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Logre saltar Neutrón…. Yo estoy segura aquí, ahora escucha, salta Jimmy, da el salto más grande que puedas.

-Cindy como tu novio que soy te pregunto ¿Estas consciente de los riesgos que eso puede llevar?

-Agg Neutrón...- Gruño- confía en mi instinto, solo es un maldito salto que debes dar, no des un paso hacia delante, no des un salto hacia atrás, solo salta ¿Entendido?- El castaño acento.

-Einstein debe estarse burlando de mí en estos momentos.- suspiro.

-A la una… a las dos… a las tres.

Jimmy salto, solo que con el miedo de saber que se encontraba en una plataforma que levitaba provoco que no pudiera dar un gran salto.

Cindy que lo estaba esperando se percato que el chico no llegaría entonces logro sostenerlo del brazo antes de caer para luego subirlo sin más demora.

-Gracias Cin…

-Levanta tu trasero y corre- Ordeno ella al ver que todos sin excepción alguna llevaban la delantera.

Todos los concursantes iban en su camino sin salirse de su zona determinada, los perros llevaban la delantera casi a la par de los pequeños seres que volaban, como penúltimo lugar iban las gelatinas y los cerebros.

El niño genio había crecido incluso estaba a la altura de la rubia, ambos pares de piernas corrían a todo lo que podía, el castaño trataba de igualar la velocidad de su novia y la rubia trataba de no perder de vista a su novio.

De pronto Cindy alzo su brazo deteniendo su carrera y la de Jimmy.

-¿Ahora que hay?- Pregunto el chico.

-Bueno… frente a nosotros hay una enorme pared metálica… frente a ella cuelga un gran lazo, para pasar del otro lado hay que subir con la ayuda de eso.

-Bien. Primero las damas.- Cindy hizo caso omiso y comenzó a subir, para ella esto era de las fácil, su habilidad en el karate y tai-chi han formado en ella unos brazos fuertes.

-¡he llegado!- Aviso ella- Camina tres pasos hacia delante, la cuerda se encuentra justo frente a ti, poco a poco ve subiendo, cualquier cosa estoy aquí para subir la cuerda.

Sin mas el genio hiso lo indicado, cuando Cindy noto que el chico estaba cerca de llegar lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a subir para ganar tiempo.

-¡Falta poco Jimmy!- Grito con Jubilo- 50 metros delante de nosotros hay una enorme pirámide, de seguro la meta se encuentra arriba de ella.- ¡Oh no! Los Gorlocks van a la delantera.

-No entiendo- Razono él- Se supone que el primer lugar también perderá ¿Por qué corren por el primer lugar?

-Eso no nos importa Neutrón, lo que quiero es no llegar al ultimo lugar, así que corre como nunca has corrido en tu…- Jimmy dejo de oír la voz de su novia.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Pregunto con fastidio al no poder ver- ¿Cindy?- La llamo.

-¡Acaso no es una gran idea!- Exclamo Yulady alegremente mientras que a paso lento seguían levitando, ya que como hemos dicho, los cerebros no poseen brazos, piernas, ni realizan las mas básicas necesidades fisiológicas humanas.

-Es la única forma de no llegar al último.- Aseguro Roger enigmáticamente.

-¡Cindy habla!- se exasperó el genio.

-Todos los concursantes que van por delante de los cerebros han caído desmayados como si….

-¡Como si los hubieran puesto bajo hipnosis!- completo Jimmy.

-Demonios… otra vez están haciendo de las suyas como cuando nos pusieron bajo hipnosis a nosotros para ganar el juego.

-¡Cindy!… no creo que tardemos en caer….- "Desmayados" Era lo que iba a decir, sin embargo Cindy y Jimmy se desvanecieron en el suelo al mismo tiempo para quedar uno junto al otro atrapados en su imaginación.

-¡Cindy!- Gritaba Jimmy con toda su fuerza, se encontraba en la hipnosis de los cerebros aun con su ceguera intacta.- ¡Vortex no veo nada así que necesito que estés a mi lado a la voz de ya!- ordeno furioso al no saber nada de ella.

-Ya… ya… aquí estoy.- le dijo ella quien en realidad siempre estuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué ves?- le pregunto automáticamente.

-La ciudad de Retroville- Dijo Cindy con mucha nostalgia- Frente a nosotros esta el Candy bar… la tienda de pantalones, la lavandería de Joey- Observo Cindy mas para ella que para el genio- Es como estar en….

-En casa- Completo él una vez mas- Cindy…. ¿Recuerdas que sucedió aquella vez?... no… no quiero que te ilusiones Cindy pero todo lo que vez es una ilusión hecha por esos cerebros, tenemos que ver la manera de romperlo antes de que algo malo suceda.

-Se ve tan real- Suspiro Cindy.

-Lo se.- Dijo imaginándose las facciones de la rubia- Mira el lado positivo de todo esto, nosotros a diferencia de todos los concursantes, llevamos ventaja por que sabemos perfectamente como romper esta ilusión.

Esta vez fue Cindy quien acento.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Escucharon de pronto unas voces que provenían del Candy bar, de donde salieron Sheen, Carl, Libby, los padres de Jimmy y de Cindy e incluso apareció Sam- Coman y olviden. Coman y olviden- Dijeron ellos mientras cada uno traía en su mano un helado de chocolate.

-¡Son ellos!... ¡Al fin en casa!- Dijo Cindy como si la memoria se le hubiese borrado.

-¡No Cindy no son ellos! ¡Vamos!- Advirtió él tomándola de los brazos.

-¡Tu no entiendes!- Grito la rubia soltándose- Tu no ves lo que yo, sus ojos… sus miradas me dicen que son ellos Jimmy, son ellos.

-¡No Vortex no lo son!- le contra dijo.

-¡Que si!... Y es que… mis padres me ven como nunca antes me habían visto… nunca había visto en su mirar tanto amor como ahora.

Fue allí que Jimmy comprendió. –"Este plan fue perfecto para los cerebros"- Concluyo el castaño- "Es evidente que se aprovecharon de que un jugador se encuentra ciego temporalmente y el otro no… tengo que hacer que Cindy deje de verlos, es por eso que ella afirma que estamos en Retroville, por que ella si los ve.

-¡Cindy cierra los ojos!

-Es un hermoso paisaje Jimmy…- Dijo con dulzura.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Dijo él.- Cindy ¿Ves algún vacío por aquí cerca?-Quiso ganar tiempo.

-Hay uno cinco metros detrás de nosotros pero lo que deseo es acercarme a ellos.

-¡NO CINDY, NO!- Exclamo Jimmy nerviosamente, y cada segundo que transcurría escuchaba mas cercana esas voces tan familiares.

El genio agradecía estar ciego en aquellos instantes de esa forma no se hipnotizaba con la mirada como le estaba sucediendo a su amada novia.

Actuando rápido la jalo de los brazos, y apostando todo a sus recuerdos camino hacia atrás arrastrando a su novia, ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar al vacío? No lo sabia, solo rogaba con atinarle al tiempo para romper la ilusión de aquel lugar.

Efectivamente, Cindy y Jimmy cayeron al vacío sintiendo como libremente caían estrepitosamente.

Los niños se encontraban en el suelo acostados, abriendo sus ojos respectivamente.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto esta vez la niña.

-¡Lo logramos Cindy! Regresamos al juego dime… ¿Qué ves?- le pregunto para informarse.

-Bueno… todos los concursantes siguen desmayados a excepción de los cerebros.

-Sigamos nuestro camino Vortex.

La segunda pareja en romper la ilusión, sorpresivamente, eran las gelatinas.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué hay alrededor? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Yuri paranoicamente provocando que su cuerpo gelatinoso se temblara mas de lo normal.

-Me siento desorientado- Dijo José.- ¿Qué paso?

-¡Que de repente estábamos en casa! Y… luego…. Me dio escalofríos y por alguna extraña razón… sentí miedo, camine hacia atrás jalándote del brazo, retrocedí, esas voces me daban pánico y de pronto despertamos aquí.- Termino Yuri.

José razono un poco pero como no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los cerebros no logro llegar a la verdad como nuestros terrestres.- ¡Mira! – Grito emocionado, pero esa petición era tonta y sin sentido puesto que Yuri por obvias razones no podía ver lo que él- ¡Todos están desmayados! ¡Oh cielos, los terrestres vienen a toda velocidad a la meta y los cerebros nos llevan la delantera! –Informo- Hay que ser rápidos antes de que los demás despierten.

Y fue así como las tres especies más lentas del concurso, físicamente hablando, lograron encabezar el primer lugar.

La tercera pareja en despertar eran Frank y Maritza, los lagartos.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido? – Pregunto Maritza confusa- ¿Estamos en el concurso?

-¿Ah?-Pregunto Frank mientras que su vista procesaba lo que veía- ¡Maldición!- Fue lo primero que articulo- Maritza corre lo mas rápido que puedas que tres estúpidas especies nos llevan la delantera.- La chica lagarto entendió que seguían en el juego y sin rechistar se levanto para ir a correr mientras que Frank se aseguraba que fueran por buen camino.

-¡Elías, Elías!- Gritaba Diana a su novio a quien deseaba escuchar nuevamente.

-Oh… mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedió?

-Los cerebros hicieron trampa, nos mandaron a casa pero no era casa, no lose, solo que caímos al vacío y estamos de vuelta.- Contesto Diana. La especie Canis no se detuvo por mucho tiempo y se echo a correr.

Para ese entonces cerebros y agujas estaban por llegar a la pirámide mientras que los terrestres llevaban la adelantara subiendo ya las escaleras. Las líneas que dividían a cada especie cada vez eran mas estrecha.

Los Yolkians fueron la quinta especie en despertar.

-Pulcra…pulcra…- repetía Oscar mientras regresaba de la ilusión.

-¡Lo logramos!- Exclamo con jubilo Angie- Oscar , óscar- llamo a su pareja la Yolkiana esperando obtener respuesta pues, como ella era la que estaba ciega no sabia que había alrededor.

-rayos…. Vamos en los últimos lugares Angie… no importa que es lo que haya que hacer… vuela- le dijo Oscar a Angie, pues, evidentemente los Yolkians no tienen pies si no levitan, y "Volar" es su forma de desplazarse.

-Te dije que no debíamos darle lugar a que rompieran rápidamente la ilusión, debimos de haber puesto mas lejos el vacío Roger.- Yulady se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso.

-¿Acaso querías que nunca regresaran para que nosotros perdiéramos por llegar primero?- Razono Roger- ¡Esta todo calculado!- Exclamo fastidiado.

-Sabia que dirías eso- Dijo molesta.

-¿De que esta todo calculado? ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si yo lo planee- Roger se sentía victorioso.

-Si… también sabia que dirías eso- Resoplo Yulady.

Para ese entonces las agujas ya se habían incorporado al juego pues su típica voz- Pib, Pib, Pib- tan chillante e incómodo como de costumbre era ahora aun más chillante.

Los Gorlocks también ingresaron al juego, visiblemente molestos como todos los concursantes.

-¡Vamos a darle sus merecidos en cuanto les ponga la mano encima!- Anuncio Javier su venganza.

-Esos cerebros, sabia que algo pasaría… vamos, esas piernas que tienes deben correr a todo la velocidad posible.- Ordeno Perla y Javier solo acepto corriendo.

Los últimos seres en despertar fueron los pequeños humanos voladores, por evidentes razones, al volar estos se habían mantenido fuera del alcance del vacío, hasta que, por alguna razón los Neanderthalensis habían logrado caer.

Llego un punto del concurso en que todos iban a la par, las especies menos rápidas habían logrado avanzar gracias a que fueron los primeros en salir de la ilusión sin embargo los mas agiles no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlos.

Las escaleras para Jimmy y Cindy parecían eternas, tenían que correr como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que el juego se había vuelto bizarro.

Los terrestres, Gorlocks y Canis fueron los primeros en llegar al mismo tiempo hasta la cima de la pirámide, en el centro de la pirámide había un enorme círculo de color azul brillante, como si de un aura se tratara y justo en medio decía "meta"

Elías sin pensarlo se fue contra los Gorlocks con el afán de empujarlos hacia el centro pero Javier había logrado percatarse empezando así un forcejeo, tratado ambos machos de empujarse hacia el centro.

-Diablos… ahora entiendo por qué era importante que el primer lugar perdiera- Comprendió Cindy.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jimmy aun ciego.

-Una pelea entre Canis y Gorlocks- Informo.

-Adiós Jimmy Neutrón- Dijo con voz maligna Oscar quien tenia una rayo laser en sus mocosos brazos (como diría Sheen)

Vortex que fue mas rápida, logro empujar a Jimmy y fue así como la preocupación para los terrestres incremento, los Yolkians los estaban cazando, y rogaban con que la pelea entre Javier y Elías terminaran para no perder por culpa de los Yolkians que los estaban orillando a llegar a la meta.

Las agujas y las gelatinas llegaron casi a la par, y al ver la pelea que había decidieron luchar entre si. Los reptiles que habían llegado junto con los cerebros, al verlos decidieron acabar con los tramposos.

Todos contra todos a excepción de los Neanderthalensis que aun no llegaban. Cualquiera que flaqueara podría perder tanto por llegar primero y por llegar al último. La decisión lo tenia las habilidades de cada uno y Jimmy no estaba tan seguro de evadir los rayos Yolkians por mucho tiempo.

**¡Hola! Este capitulo es uno de los mas largos y aun así ni termine este juego, ¿Qué especies perderán? ¡Adivinen!**

**Nota de autor: he decidido que los Canis mejor tengan una altura considerable , y no pequeños como describí en una ocasión con anterioridad.**

**De momento los terrestres, los Yolkians y los cerebros son las especies más odiadas, las dos últimas por su evidente traición y los primeros por tener historia.**

Aun así…. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2015!

De corazón espero que se lo pasen de lo mas genial, alado de sus familiares, amigos y toda esa gente que aman tanto… espero que este año termine bien para ustedes y que el próximo sea mucho mejor…. Y solo queda desear

¡Felices fiestas! Que sean inmensamente felices y que todos y cada uno de sus deseos se cumplan…. Los quiero mucho y espero que Dios los cuide siempre llenándolos de bendiciones y de una gran vida y que primeramente Dios estaremos leyéndonos de nuevo a principios de enero.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2015! ¡ÉXITO A TODOS!


	13. RETROVILLE

**Capitulo 13: Retroville.**

Nunca había extrañado tanto poder mirar como ahora lo hacia, Jimmy no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era lo que pasaba, él solo se dejaba llevar por Cindy quien lo empujaba de aquí para allá.

Cindy que aun conservaba el reloj que le había quitado a su novio, fue el arma perfecta para contratacar los rayos que el Yolkians masculino le arrojaba.

-Oscar ¿Qué haces?- Preguntaba Maritza quien también solo podía moverse hacia donde Oscar la llevara. Angie nerviosamente decidió sacar su propio laser, sentía que ciega era un blanco fácil así que también disparo al azar.

Mientras tanto Javier y Elías seguían mano a mano mientras Diana y Perla solo se mantenían agudizando sus sentidos por si algo las atacaba.

Yulady que no estaba en ninguna pelea (de hecho ninguna chica estaba peleando a excepción de Cindy) decidió usar su inteligencia... así que mentalmente recordó la silueta de Yuri para controlarla, fue así como la gelatina tenia la necesidad de caminar hacia el centro.

Gracias a que Yuri comenzó a llamar la atención de todos al arrastrarse hacia la meta, Cindy logro dar un giro de 360 grados saltando y propinándole una patada a Oscar el cual salió volando hacia Yuri deteniéndola del error inconsciente que estaba por hacer.

Era difícil para todos pelear y salvar a su pareja a la vez así que siguiendo el ejemplo de Yulady los que podían ver atacaron a los que no exceptuando a Cindy quien prefirió mejor proteger a su chico.

Perla sintió como recibía un golpe en el estomago, otorgado por Elías pero gracias a que Perla era fuerte y además sabia diferente maniobras de defensa, logro esquivar los siguientes golpes solo siguiendo a su instinto.

Esas peleas injustas no duraron mucho tiempo pero para Jimmy fue toda una eternidad ya que como instinto decidió correr en círculo, en zig zag y de todas formas posibles para que los rayos del Gorlock no le hicieran nada mientras que la rubia atacaba a Javier.

Lo inevitable sucedió. El ganador perdedor ya había llegado a la meta y no era más y nada menos que...

Mientras tanto.

Melda sonreía con maldad, satisfecho de los efectos que un concurso podía causar.

Sin embargo sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a esos pequeños terrestres a quien tanto odiaba.

Regresado al juego...

Los Neanderthalensis subían volando rápido hacia la cima de la pirámide ya que creían que ya había un perdedor y que probablemente eran los últimos en llegar a la meta, desgraciadamente cuando vieron las riñas no pudieron detenerse o frenar su vuelo siendo ellos los primeros desafortunados en llegar a la meta.

El circulo azul paso a rojo, los humanitos se miraron entre si y pegando un grito desaparecieron.

Boca abiertos por el giro tan inesperado los concursantes se quedaron paralizados y a la vez felices de que la probabilidad de perder era menor.

Los primeros en recobrar la razón de lo que pasaba fueron los terrestres quienes hicieron el intento de rencontrarse para llegara a la meta.

Cindy de trompicones logro llegar hasta donde Jimmy para llevarlo a la meta, Javier que no les quitaba la vista de encima les lanzo un rayo para que retrocedieran unos pasos.

Perla y Javier fueron los primeros en llegara a la meta logrando esquivar todo obstáculo impuesto por los concursantes enemigos, los cerebros habían logrado hipnotizar a los reptiles para que los dejaran pasar, de a poco cruelmente los últimos en estar fuera de la meta fueron.

Los terrestres, reptiles, gelatinas y los Yolkians.

La suerte parecía estaba echada, las gelatinas y los terrestres no tenían oportunidad de dirigirse a la meta, no si ante ellos estaban esas dos especies.

Ver de nuevo era uno de los premios que se obtenía al llegar a la meta, así que todas las chicas que estaban con ceguera ahora lograban observar con detalle el cuasi desenlace final del juego.

Inesperadamente los reptiles quedaron paralizados sin poder mover ni un solo musculo lo que preocupo a Maritza y a Frank. Lo que en realidad sucedía era que, los cerebros habían logrado con su poder mental, detener todo movimiento de estos seres fuertes.

La ventaja de esto fue para las gelatinas que al no ser detenidas por los inmovibles reptiles, lograron llegar a la meta.

Oscar se percato entonces que ahora no podía sacar del juego a los terrestres por que los cerebros habían decidió hacer perder a los lagartos.

Cuando Cindy noto que los Yolkians iban a la meta ella también jalo del brazo a su Jimmy para ser los penúltimos en llegar a la meta.

-"¡GLORISA VISTA!"- Dijo para si Jimmy agradecido de poder ver de nuevo.

La tristeza en Maritza y Frank se hizo visible cuando Roger y Yulady dejaron de ejercer ese poder en ellos, la chica reptil soltó una lágrima mientras que Frank miraba con enojo y recelo.

Sin duda el juego había sido de lo mas injusto, diseñado no para que ganarán los mejores si no para que entre jugadores de demostraran que serian capaces de hacer con tal de permanecer en el juego.

Nadie, por muy malvados que fueran todos, nadie quería perder al que creían amor de su vida.

-Lo siento Maritza, suceda lo que suceda voy amarte siempre- Murmuro Frank cansado, derrotado y visiblemente triste.

Maritza a quien se le quebró la voz solo logro decir- Lo sé. Y perder un estúpido juego no significa que nuestro amor no sea grande, al fin de cuentas por algo nos metieron en este concurso.

Y antes de que todos presenciaran el asqueroso beso que los reptiles estaban por darse desaparecieron.

El júbilo entre los concursantes ganadores se hizo presente.

-¡Estamos en el juego! ¡Seguimos en el juego!- Exclamo Perla con mucha emoción abalanzándose hacia su pareja.

Todos parecían felices menos los terrestres y Oscar- No lo entiendo- Dijo interrumpiendo la felicidad de todos- No entiendo por qué ustedes, cerebros ineptos, han decidido despedir a los reptiles y no a los terrestres, tenia todo para hacer que ellos perdieran-Dijo como si hablara de algo sencillo.

Roger sonrió, o eso parecía que hacia ya que los cerebros son tan inexpresivos que es difícil poder saber que están sintiendo- Muy sencillo.- Dijo enigmáticamente- Los reptiles son especies fuertes, los terrestres débiles, no me convenía desperdiciar este juego haciendo que permanecieran los mas fuertes y rápidos en este lugar.

Angie no muy convencida dijo- No tienen idea de lo inteligentes que pueden ser los terrestres- Evidentemente no lo dijo como cumplido- Estos mocosos no deben durar mas de tres juegos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. En el próximo juego debemos hacer que los terrestres pierdan- Ordeno Perla ignorando que los pequeños estaban ahí escuchando todo.

Con un simple- Clic- Los concursantes desaparecieron.

Cindy y Jimmy reaparecieron dentro de una cueva encontrando una nota cerca de ellos- "Es aquí donde descansaran hasta el próxima juego". – Decía la nota firmado por Walter y Elizabeth. Sus extraterrestres secuestradores.

-Cindy…- Llamo Jimmy a la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos- Es un placer tener la dicha de volverte a ver- le dijo esperando que ella le dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella mientras se sentaban en el frio piso.

-Pudimos ser los reptiles- comento en un susurro, Cindy aun inexpresiva miraba sin mirar.

-Tranquila- fue lo único que pudo decir el genio para reconfortar.

-Pudimos ser los últimos Jimmy… pudimos haber sentido lo que ellos ¿Entiendes la magnitud de la situación?- lo miro reaprehendiéndolo- Estamos en la mira Neutrón, en la ira de todas esas especies que nos quieren fuera del concurso y que además quieren ganar.

Entendía. Jimmy podía entender la preocupación de su novia, quizás y él no fuera un experto en entender los sentimientos humanos pero sabia de lo que Cindy hablaba por que el mismo había sentido lo mismo con las habas.

El miedo. Es difícil poder vivir con el miedo y aun no hay cura para poder dominar eso.

Sin mas palabras, sin mas miramientos, sin mas afirmaciones, Cindy sabia que Jimmy lo sabia, y Jimmy sabia lo que Cindy pensaba. Era raro, quizás, sin embargo, todo estaba implícito. Aunque fuera con uñas y con dientes (literalmente) defenderían su amor para no perderlo.

Mientras tanto en el mismo tiempo pero en otro espacio, las cosas sucedían con mayor lentitud pero con el mismo impacto.

-¡No Cindy la comida se agarra así!- Libby estaba exasperada y frustrada, era como tratar a una niña de cinco años a la que hay que decirle como se deben hacer todas las cosas.

Después de que Sheen, Carl y Libby se encontraron a Jimmy a Cindy desmayados en el laboratorio, todo parecía extraño y bizarro, Jimmy y Cindy apenas y sabían que así se llamaban y por más que trataron de buscar rastros de algo que les dijera que les sucedía, no encontraron nada.

Carl dio la hipótesis de que seguramente habían tratado con alguna especie de experimento y que como resultado se les borro la memoria de todo. De todo. De incluso de cómo hacer diferentes tipos de actividades.

Sheen dio una idea que no fue del todo descabellada, sugirió permanecer al pendiente de sus amigos para ver si en cualquier momento algún gusano controlador salía de sus cabezas.

Libby lo golpeo pero admitió que la idea no era mala.

Ahora Libby se encontraba en la habitación de la rubia con la rubia mientras que Sheen y Carl estaban en la habitación del castaño con el castaño.

-¡Cindy por favor!- decía colérica al ver como Cindy se manchaba toda la ropa de comida- ¿Esto es enserio? – Se preguntaba para si- Cindy ayúdame a ayudarte, no puede ser que tu cerebro funcione como el de una niña de cinco años.

-Bien cabezón- Decía Sheen muy divertido en el cuarto de su amigo- Tu eres Jimmy neutrón y no sabes hacer otra cosa más que mirar Ultra Lord día y noche con tu mejor amigo Sheen o sea yo.

-¡Sheen!- Lo regaño Carl- No es cierto Jimmy, tu eres un niño genio que nos ayuda con todas nuestras tareas, haces nuestros deberes, y con tu gran ingenio nos consigues juguetes.

-Hay una falla en tu plan gordinflón- Intervino Sheen- El cerebro de Jimmy esta seco, así que hacerle creer que trabaja para nosotros no es una buena idea ¿Y si hace mal nuestra tarea? No puedo sacar otro cinco, reprobare.

-¡Lo vistamos de niña!- Sugirió Carl idea en la cual Sheen estuvo de lo mas de acuerdo.

-Muy bien Cindy…. Has logrado aprender de nuevo. Ahora dime ¿Quién eres?- Libby estaba haciéndole un examen.

-Cindy Vortex- Respondía la clon rubia con agilidad.

-¿Color favorito?

-Rosa.

-Muéstrame como manejas el tai-chi y el karate.

Cindy dio giros, patadas, maniobras digna de una representación del manejo de las artes marciales.

Fue así como esa Cindy, esa Cindy clonada, que provenía del libro verde, logro aprender a ser como una verdadera humana y no cualquier humana si no humana en especial.

Al otro día en la escuela- Cindy aquí es donde estudiamos- le informo Libby- ¿En verdad no recuerdas que sucedió antes de que los encontramos desmayados en el laboratorio?

-Absolutamente nada. Gracias a ti he memorizado todo lo que me has enseñado y creo que ya puedo ser Cindy Vortex.

De todas las palabras que la rubia dijo las únicas que retumbaron en el cerebro de la morena era…- "Gracias"- pensó- "Algo poderoso sucedió en el laboratorio… de verdad Cindy ha perdido la memoria y su razón de ser, la verdadera Cindy no diría gracias así como así" Concluyo la morena, temerosa, pero era su amiga ella era, estaba segura, su color de ojos, piel, y físico le decían que debía de estar ayudando a Cindy hasta que volvieran a la normalidad aunque para ello necesitaba encontrar a Jimmy Neutrón.

Libby corrió por los pasillos buscando a su novio y a sus amigos, muchos alumnos obstruían el paso de uno de los pasillos y a empujones Libby logró llegar hasta el espectáculo.

No pudo contener la risa: Jimmy estaba dentro de la escuela vestido de mujer.

Jimmy vestía un largo vestido rosa, su cabello que normalmente estaba peinado hacia arriba ahora se encontraba amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos estaba maquillados con sombra de color rosa claro y sus mejillas estaban pintadas con rubor.

-¡Jimmy perdió una apuesta!- Mentía Sheen a todos.

-¡Broma terminada!- Libby se abrió camino para llevarse de ahí al genio lanzándole a Sheen una mirada asesina.

Libby arrastraba al genio… ahora quedaba en sus manos traer al supuesto niño genio devuelta a la normalidad.

Lo que Libby no sabia, era que ese Jimmy y esa Cindy solo les traerían problemas ¿Algún día adivinarían el paradero de sus verdaderos amigo?

Quizás. **Si leyeran el libro verde** que quedo en el laboratorio entonces sabrían donde se hallaban sus amigos.

Ese libro -que hasta ahora no se ha dicho mucho de él- Tiene ahora mas de 500000 palabras, que describe todo lo sucedido desde el comienzo de cómo Cindy y Jimmy se hicieron novios, historia que continua con el actual torneo y que continua con lo que vivirán los niños hasta que termine el juego.

Ese libro sigue escribiéndose, redactando lo que sucede en la " Ciencia del amor"

Pero ¿Qué son todas esas palabras que tiene el libro justo antes de redactar el comienzo del concurso? Bien…. Ahora es hora de narrar el principio del libro verde que comienza contando la forma en que Cindy y Jimmy reconocen su amor.

**Tres palabras ¡feliz año nuevo! **

**He vuelvo, y me alegra mucho poder continuar con el fic, me preguntaron ¿Cómo Cindy y Jimmy se hicieron novios en este fic? Así que los próximos capítulos se tratara de ello dejando dos suspensos: El torneo y los clones que están en Retroville.**

**Cuando comenzó el fic, comente que el libro verde tendría importancia, y es que ese libro verde no solo transporto a nuestros protagonistas, sino que capturo su historia.**

**Cualquier pregunta, duda, o comentario dejen un rewiens para contestarles. Honestamente espere toparme con mas reviews pero… eso ya no importa, por que entendí que si una, una personita esta ahí, entonces, seguiré compartiendo, y el día en que no tenga lectores, seguiré escribiendo, por que también es para mi. **

**Asi que no se preocupen, aun así tarde siglos, estaré ahí.**

**Saludos y que este año sea de éxito!**


	14. PENSAMIENTO CIENTIFICO

**Capitulo 14: Pensamiento científico. **

**Flash back cortesía del libro verde de "la ciencia del amor"**

Era una mañana del mes de marzo, Jimmy estaría por cumplir sus catorce años de edad y como regalo de cumpleaños sus padres habían decidió hacerle una gran fiesta sorpresa.

Hugh y Judy estaban emocionados leyendo en una lista todas las cosas que debían estar en la fiesta de su hijo.

-Música, botana, pastel, luces de colores, vasos, platos, regalo sorpresa- leía Judy lentamente mientras que Hugh le daba palomita a otra lista que tenia él.

-Todo saldrá bien terroncito de azúcar, nuestro hijo el genio tendrá una de las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños de su vida- Hugh beso con dulzura la mano de su esposa.

-¿Jimmy no nos ha vuelto a hipnotizar por beneficio propio, verdad?- Razono su esposa.

-No… Jimbo ha aprendido la lección. Además… después de interrogar a Carl y a Sheen, no hay duda de que Jimmy no sabe nada.- Sonrió.

-Tienes razón- ¡Que el mundo se caiga! ¿Hugh teniendo razón? Debía ser el fin del mundo. En fin…. Judy tomo la lista de los invitados- Las únicas personas por confirmar son Libby Folfax y Cindy Vortex – leyó ella- ¿Crees que fue buena idea invitarlas?

-¿Lo dudas?- pregunto Hugh risueño- Sin la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes Jimmy no podrá tener una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.- Afirmo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Hugh?

-¡Oh! ¡Cielo! Esa niña siempre esta en todos los problemas de Jimbo ¿No? Algo debe significar eso.- En definitiva ese día era apocalíptico, Hugh teniendo razón dos veces seguidas significaba que alguna especie de caos se iba avecinar.

Más tarde…. Goddard arrastraba a su dueño hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Suéltame Goddard- Dijo Jimmy quien trataba de soltarse de la boca de su perro robot el cual mordía su pantalón.- No pienso entrar por la puerta principal, son las seis de la tarde y nadie, nadie me felicito el día de hoy, no es que me importe en absoluto- Mintió y después el canino ladro.

-Solo tú me quieres ¿verdad Goddard? Bueno… papá y mamá también pero como que hoy estuvieron muy ocupados, y Sheen y Carl…- suspiro- Ellos son simplemente ellos.

Cuando Jimmy entro a su casa fue recibido por un gran - ¡SORPRESA!- exclamaron todos arrojándole confetis.

El genio que no se lo esperaba sonrió, abrazo a sus padres y luego a sus amigos, incluso Libby estaba ahí.

El genio dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se percato que los muebles no estaban ahí- "Mi rayo gravitacional"- se auto contesto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cabezón!- Exclamo Sheen- Que ultra Lord te conceda todos tus deseos

-¡Jimmy!- Carl abrazo con mas fuerza- Espero que tu regalo te guste. Es un libro de llamas- le informo.

-Jimmy feliz cumpleaños- felicito Libby con alegría.

-Gracias Libby, espero que Sheen no te deje sola esta vez- le dijo recordando que, la ultima fiesta a la que asistieron Sheen comió tantos caramelos que se quedo dormido. Su metabolismo ya no digería con tanta rapidez la glucosa.

-¿Y Cindy? ¿No vendrá?- pregunto Jimmy por inercia.

-No lose. Nunca confirmo- Dijo Libby- Para ser honesta yo vine con Sheen.

El genio le resto importancia a ese hecho y prefirió disfrutar de su fiesta

Para ser honestos tenia semanas que Cindy ya no se comportaba de la misma forma que antes, ahora ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Ese hecho le agrado en un principio por que ahora su integridad física estaba a salvo pero con el paso del tiempo, extrañaba reñir como antes.

Betty Quilan llego a la fiesta, y como era de esperarse, invito al genio a bailar. El chico sin pensarlo acepto.

Sin duda estaba de lo más feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡El! El famoso Jimmy neutrón bailando con una chica hermosa como Quilan ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Sin embargo todo podía salir mal en cuanto Cindy Vortex llego a la fiesta con su habitual vestuario con la diferencia de que, ahora, tenía el cabello suelto y un pequeño gloss en los labios.

Sus miradas se encontraron, esa mirada intensa entre ambas partes se hizo presentes, Jimmy preguntando en silencio por su aparición tardía y ella quemando, fulminando, ardiendo al chico con la mirada como si el odio hacia él incrementara.

-"Esto no puede seguir así"- Se dijo él- "No puede ignorarme toda la vida"- concluyó- Betty… Ahora vuelvo ¿de acuerdo?- Betty asintió guiándose por la música.

Algo le decía al genio que si buscaba a la rubia todo terminaría mal, era su fiesta, él debía estar divirtiéndose y no angustiándose por encontrar a la rubia. ¿Qué le importaba? si no era novedad el hecho de que la rubia lo ignorara-"No puede seguir así, simplemente es ilógico mantener una comunicación así"- se auto decía.

Localizo a la rubia tras buscar con la mirada, ahí estaba ella sentada en las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones, tan pensativa como siempre, con un mar de ideas quizás.- Vortex es de muy mala educación venir a una fiesta de cumpleaños y no felicitar al cumpleañero ¿Y tus modales?- Por alguna razón el genio creyó que atacándola recibiría al fin una respuesta de su parte.

Pero el resultado era el mismo. El silencio. Así había estado evadiendo Cindy a Jimmy durante semanas.

-Vortex… ¿A que has venido, si no vas a felicitarme?- Los ojos de ella se clavaron hacia la nada.

-Bien Cindy, me estas hartando.- Las palabras del genio fueron ahogadas por un beso. Un beso desprevenido, rápido y furtivo, un beso que ni siquiera debe catalogarse como beso por la rapidez en la que sucedió.

Jimmy no supo cuando, donde, ni como, pero ese beso tan insignificante había logrado colarse a sus mas primitivas emociones. Algo dormido despertó en él, una sensación que le ordenaba no dejar ir a la chica sin embargo el encanto acabo cuando ella decidió despegarse.

-¿Querías saber porque te he estado ignorado, no? Bien. Dile a Libby que he ganado.- Dijo casi en un susurro con esa arrogancia tan propio de ella, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo.

Dejando a un Jimmy anonadado, Cindy se marcho de la fiesta cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y como si de un huracán se tratara, Jimmy sintió que todo en él se había quebrado.

Después de un gran rato.

-¡Libby, Libby!- Llamo Jimmy constantemente.

-¿Qué sucede neutrón?- pregunto ella algo molesta por que el genio había interrumpido el beso con su novio.

-Cindy dice que ha ganado ¿Me puedes explicar a que se refiere?

-¿te beso?- le pregunto Libby anonadada y emocionada a la vez.- ¡Oh cielos, lo hizo!

-Explícame ahora- ordeno.

-Bueno… un día jugábamos a retarnos, Cindy hizo una de las suyas y me obligo a ir al parque temático de Ultra Lord con Sheen y en venganza yo… la rete. Le dije que te besara por que sé que ella te…- vacilo la morena antes de que la lengua la traicionara- Por que ella te odia- la salvo su cerebro.

-¿Por eso ha estado evitándome?- razono el genio.

-Supongo.- Movió los hombros en señal de no saber.

-¿Cómo que te reto a ir conmigo al parque de Ultra Lord?- decía Sheen triste.- ¿Tú no querías ir reinita galáctica?-

-Puedo explicártelo Sheen, Cindy…

-¡Oh debo agradecerle a Cindy por ese maravilloso día!- Sheen se fue de la fiesta para buscar a Cindy. Y Sheen no era el único que quería encontrarla.

El tiempo transcurrió, Jimmy recibió su regalo sorpresa- el cual no era otra cosa mas que materiales nuevos para su laboratorio- El corazón del chico no había estado alegre y su sonrisa fingida solo era notada por Goddard. Por alguna extraña razón no podía tener en armonía sus emociones.

La fiesta término a las once de la noche y los invitados se fueron Hugh y Judy quedaron con que ellos levantarían todo los desastres y le desearon un feliz sueño a su hijo felicitándolo una vez más.

Sheen nunca regreso a la fiesta y Cindy desapareció, Libby y Carl se habían ido hace quince minutos y todo el mundo parecía estar de lo más normal excepto él.

Jimmy estaba de acuerdo con que quería besar a una chica en esa noche, pero no se imagino que su sueño se cumpliría y que por desgracia, ese beso, según el destino, seria nada más y nada menos que con Cindy Vortex.

Algo había en ella, estaba seguro, tenia ganas de saber porque lo había estado ignorando, sin embargo la respuesta lo descoloco aun más de lo que estaba.

No iba esperar para mañana. Así que decidió despertar a Goddard. Seguro él le diría que hacer.

-Goddard…-susurro- Goddard.

El perro robótico se levanto de sobresalto sacando un laser en su espalda como si fuese a disparar.- Hey amigo, tranquilo.- se bajo de la cama para acariciarlo- No te apures, no sucede nada ¿Ves? Estamos en la habitación.

Goddard asintió y lambio a su amo- Muy bien Goddard, dime con respecto a Cindy…. ¿Qué debo hacer? Opciones Goddard.

Goddard como siempre mostro unas palabras en su pantallita-"Bésala nuevamente y conviértela en tu novia"- Le aconsejo Goddard mientras movía la cola alegremente, Goddard piensa, tiene sentimientos y su recomendación le causo risa que si pudiera (y no le tuviera respeto a su amo) se habría echado a reír descaradamente.

-¡Goddard!- Exclamo Jimmy algo nervioso con los decibeles suficientes para ser solo escuchado por el canino- Solo me beso, no es que signifique gran cosa, tampoco es la primera vez que nos besamos pero... tu sabes, es la primera vez que ella me besa.- Recordó Jimmy en su subconsciente- Y todas esas veces son fácilmente explicables. No me gusta, Goddard, Cindy no me gusta.

"Ignora lo que sucedió e ignora a Cindy"- Le recomendó el perro robot después del monologo del genio.

-Una cosa es que no me guste y otra que ignore el hecho de que algo esta sucediendo, quiero tener respuestas en nombre de la ciencia, Goddard, nada más.- El canino rodo los ojos (si pudiera hacerlo).

-"Habla con ella, y aclara las cosas"- Fue la ultima opción que el canino le pudo dar, después de todo no había mucho que pensar.

-¡Eso es!... ¿Sabes? Hablare con ella hoy mismo.

-Brak Brak- Contesto el canino

-Tranquilo Goddard, no sucederá nada malo.

-Brak Brak-

-Vendrás conmigo.

-Brak…-esta vez el ladrido se escucho como un "Ya que"

Goddard se lanzo por la ventana para volar con sus propulsores, Jimmy subió a él tras Salir por la ventana y Goddard con forma de motocicleta llevo a Neutrón hasta la ventana de Cindy.

Con el menor ruido posible vio por su ventana y noto que no se encontraba ahí, su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta que podía estar sola en la calle. Rápidamente y con ayuda del localizador que esta en su reloj consiguió las coordenadas del paradero de la rubia.

Voló junto a Goddard y ahí estaba Cindy sentada en una fuente del parque viendo al infinito.

Algo dentro de él se rompió con aquella triste imagen, no es que Cindy le importara. Evidentemente no le importaba hacer sentir mejor a la chica, claro que no, solo deseaba hablar con ella y tener mas respuestas.- En el nombre de la ciencia, vamos Neutrón, habla con ella en nombre de la ciencia, quizás en algún futuro puedas hacer algún proyecto sobre la psicología femenina-

Goddard descendió en respuesta a Jimmy, Cindy nunca se dio cuenta de su llegada hasta que este hablo, Goddard solo se acostó libremente en el suelo.

-Vortex ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?

-Aun no dan las 12.- Contesto ella ignorando el hecho de que su némesis le estaba hablando- Papá y mamá no van a llegar hoy a la casa así que… ¡neutrón! ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- pregunto eufórica al percatarse con quien hablaba.

-Primero dime tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Y entonces te contestare.

-No es de tu incumbencia Neutrón- Le dijo evidentemente molesta.- No te lo preguntare dos veces ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esa es una pregunta retórica Vortex, sé que tú bien sabes que hago aquí. Vine a dialogar contigo.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.- Aseguro ella.

-¿Segura?- La miro- analicemos, me ignoras completamente por dos semanas, llegas a mi casa, a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños, me ignoras, me besas, implícitamente me dices que Libby me dará las respuestas y finalmente te vas hecha un demonio.- Razona el genio.- ¿En verdad crees que no sabes de que vamos hablar? Y ahora yo estoy haciendo una pregunta retorica, pero como eres tan caprichosa debo preguntártelo directamente ¿Podemos hablar?

-Dios – Dijo viendo al cielo- ¿Por qué no me das la compañía de un ser mas normal? ¡Me aburres genio!- Quiso ofender. Jimmy rio un poco.

-Libby me lo ha dicho Cindy, me ha contado sobre el reto. ¿Qué se siente haber ganado?- Pregunto triunfal.

-Asco. Me dio asco, fue el beso mas simple que he tenido en toda mi vida, me sentí como si hubiera comido alimentos podridos después de vomitarlos- Exagero la rubia haciendo muecas de asco.

-Vortex eso fue muy ofensivo incluso viniendo de ti, yo también me sentí asqueado, tan asqueado que ni siquiera un beso de Quilan podrá quitarme el mal sabor.- respondió sin darse cuenta que eso, a Cindy, le ofendía mas de lo que pensaba.

-¡Oh cielos! Cuanto… cuanto lo siento- Dramatizo ella- Si fue tan asqueroso vete a tu estúpido crono arco regresa el tiempo y encárgate de que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo, pero como todas las brujas del cuento no te resistirías a estropear mi vida.

-¡No soy ninguna bruja! La razón por la que nos conocemos es por que tu eres un estúpido niño egocéntrico, arrogante, y sabelotodo que dice "¡Hey mírenme, tengo un nuevo chisme que contar!"- Se burlo de Jimmy cuando trata de dar a conocer un invento suyo

-Y como a la señorita no le gusta entrometerse, ignoras todo ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a ignorar el hecho de que casi nos matas Neutrón?

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defendió colérico.

-Ah…. Entonces tratas de matarnos a propósito.- se burlo.

-¡Suficiente Vortex!... No se puede hablar contigo. Es imposible.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta de ello. Ahora ¡LARGO!- ordeno mientras que ella se levantaba para irse lejos de la fuente.

-¡Bruja!- Exclamo Jimmy fuera de si

-¡Rey cráneo!- contrataco ella.

-Deseas tener mi coeficiente intelectual Vortex.- Se burlo él

-¿Para que? ¿Para ser la chica más egoísta? ¡Ya se! Quiero tener tu coeficiente intelectual para ignorar hechos sin importancia.

-¿A que te refieres Vortex?- pregunto dudoso.

-¡Exactamente a eso!- Se exaspero Cindy haciendo un ademán hacia él- ¡A eso! A que eres tan inteligente que ignoras indirectas tan directas, a que eres tan inteligente que pasas por alto ciertas pequeñeces, que eres tan inteligente que te evitas de problemas absurdos por que tu inteligencia esta hecha solo para analizar lo extraordinario- Respondió ella entendiéndose solamente ella.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso estas recitando alguna clase de poesía?

-¡Encima te burlas! – Exclamo- te daré tu merecido genio egoísta- se acercó unos pasos hacia Jimmy para abofetearlo por sacarla de sus cabales, Jimmy que milagrosamente se dio cuenta, se agacho para que Cindy no lo tocara lo que provoco que la rubia se desequilibrara cayendo dentro de la fuente.

-¡No te rías!- Le ordeno furiosa.

-Lo siento, ni Einstein podría dejar de reírse.- Aclaro tratando de dar su mano para sacar a la rubia.- déjame ayudarte

-¡Oh, que caballeroso eres!- Se burlo mientras que lo jalo con fuerza para caer también dentro de la fuente.

-Nota personal: de Vortex puedes esperar todo.

-Me alegra que lo tengas claro "Genio"- Se burlo ella mientras trataba salir del agua.

Goddard que se divertía con la pelea, ayudo a Cindy y a Jimmy, luego tomo de su espalda una enorme secadora.

Cindy se abrazaba a si misma- Yo creía que Vortex era inmune a casi todo.- se burlo Jimmy rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Casi es media noche y hace frio Bobotroide!- se enojo ella una vez mas.

-Vaya… al menos tu sentido de humor sigue intacto.- dijo sarcástico

-Juro que uno de estos días voy a romper tus huesos Neutrón.

-No podrás Vortex, eso implica ir a la dirección y no creo que a tus padres les guste ir a recoger a su perfecta hija en la dirección.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser en la escuela- Jimmy empalideció ante la idea.

-De todos modos a tus padres no les gustara saber que su dulce niña busca pleitos.

-¡Te odio Neutrón!- acoto Cindy.

-Y yo te odio aun más Vortex… ¡observa! Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- Se burlo.

-¡Imbécil!- Murmuro con fastidio.

-Ya extrañaba esto.- Se sincero el genio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Ya extrañaba el hecho de discutir contigo, en especial cuando son discusiones sin sentido y sin razón. Aclaro: he ganado.

-¿Qué? ¿Secaste tu cerebro, o que? ¡Claro que yo he ganado!- Se indigno la rubia.

-No es cierto. Tu dijiste que me odiabas dando por terminado la discusión lo cual significa que ya no tenias otra idea para atacar, por ende, he ganado- Se expreso con inteligencia.

-Eso… eso… no quiere decir nada.- tartamudeo.

-Mis estadísticas dicen lo contrario Vortex.

-¡Al diablo tus estadísticas!- Grito colérica una vez mas.

-Sin embargo, no miento, ya extrañaba discutir contigo.

-¿Y a eso viniste genio?- le pregunto molesta- Solo viniste a molestarme, para tirarme al agua, para insultarme y para ganarme- informó.

-No Vortex. Vine por mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Cuando un científico esta en busca de hacer alguna especie de proyecto científico utiliza el método científico. La observación, estaba claro, Vortex ocultaba algo, el problema era que él no sabía que era, su hipótesis era que quizás ella sentía algo más grande.

Fue así como el científico se aventuro a experimentar para sacar un resultado y una conclusión.

Antes de las doce de la noche. Justamente a las 11:55. Jimmy beso a Cindy, la chica trato de retroceder pero era demasiado tarde, él ya tenía los labios sobre ella regalándole ese calor que su cuerpo necesitaba después del frio que sentía.

La chica trataba de despegarse y por primera vez el castaño mostro mas fuerza que la rubia.

El beso comenzó con rudeza, sin tacto ni delicadeza, el contacto de labios fue brusco e inesperado, luego gracias a que el genio no sabía como besar, su inexperiencia convirtió ese beso en un beso poco sutil, poco delicado.

Labio con labio presionándose con fuerza, en contacto, sin movimiento alguno. Aferrándose solo a esa presión, a esa cercanía, esperando que alguno diera el primer paso.

Cindy al notar que no podía escaparse de ese momento comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel beso fugaz, convirtiéndose en algo sutil, bello y extraordinario.

Un beso furtivo por que lo era, pero con la característica de ser tierno, nuevo, inesperado, no era como esos besos que se habían dado con anterioridad, esos malísimos besos que terminaban a los tres segundos de contacto.

Esta vez no era así, el genio quería aprender en nombre de la ciencia y fue allí donde ambos empezaron abrir los labios para dar paso a un suspiro.

Un suspiro que termino en un quejido pues justo antes de que el beso evolucionara mas, la niña había golpeado con fuerza al castaño justo en el estomago.

-Experimenta con alguien más Neutrón. No puedes venir, besarme, y al día siguiente esperar a discutir conmigo como si nada hubiera sucedido. –"¿Acaso estaba percibiendo reclamo por parte de ella?" Pensaba Jimmy.

Cindy dio la vuelta y se marcho tragándose todas sus emociones vividas, reprimiendo su enojo, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir aceptando los besos del genio sin seguir eternamente enamorada. No podía seguir dándose falsas esperanzas solo porque el genio no tuviera clara sus emociones. Siempre era lo mismo con él, se besaban y después se trataban como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidando lo ocurrido, jamás hablando de ello. Ella deseaba cambiar ese hecho aunque fuera para mal.

Lo que ella no sabia, es que, ahora todo estaba demasiado claro para el genio, y tras tener ciertos resultados debía trabajar entonces en su tesis temporal.

**Fin flash back cortesía del libro verde.**

**¡Y asi comenzó esta historia! Se que es raro, pero era tiempo de dar a conocer coo Cindy y Jimmy se hiceron novios, asi el juegi intergaláctico tendrá un poco mas de sentido. **

**He comenzado la semana de universidad, ya estoy en tercer semestre, espero que este año me vaya mucho mejor aun asi actualizare de a poco. Gracias por ****Diana Cecy Flynn GS**** y a ****acosta perez jose ramiro**** por comentar en mi ultimo capitulo, espero y este les guste, besos.**

**En fin nos leeremos pronto. Saludos amigos! Fan fiction off =P**


	15. ¡POLVORA PURA!

**Capítulo 15: ¡Pólvora pura!**

**Flash Back cortesía del libro verde.**

En el libro verde aun había más palabras que narraba la historia.

El día viernes 15 de marzo comenzó con una monótona clase de español, Cindy seguía actuando como semanas antes: Lo ignoraba por completo.

No respondía a la arrogancia del genio, tampoco interrumpió su exposición como en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo y eso a él le molestaba demasiado.

A la hora del almuerzo él tenía todo claro, Jimmy Neutrón hizo el descubrimiento más grande justo el día de su cumpleaños: Cindy Vortex, la chica más ruda del salón, su némesis y rival, se encontraba enamorado de él.

Se sentía como un idiota después de que Sheen y Carl se lo confirmaron.

-¿De cuanto dices que es tu coeficiente intelectual?- pregunto Sheen casi como una burla.

-242- Contesto desanimado.

-¡Sheen! -Regaño Carl- No culpes a Jimmy por descubrir hasta ahora lo que todo el mundo sospechaba.

-No ayudas Carl- Se sincero el genio- ¿Pero como es que no lo vi venir? Es decir, yo creía que todas esas señales era de odio puro, a cada rato me lo rectificaba "Te odio Neutrón" – imito a la niña- Además… me pone sobrenombres, me golpea, me trata como a un idiota ¿Cómo se supone que eso signifique amor? He leído sobre la fase del enamoramiento y… -se indignó antes de continuar- Su comportamiento no es parecido al de una chica enamorada.

-Cabezón…- Interrumpió Sheen mientras comía el pudin de chocolate que tenia en su bandeja- Cindy solo llamaba tu atención. Es como cuando Ultra Lord encontró al amor de su vida, antes de descubrir que su némesis femenino seria su eterna enamorada, primero lucharon, una batalla digna de ver, incluso casi se mataban uno al otro pero no lo hicieron, no se mataron.

La mirada de desconcierto por parte de sus amigos dio lugar a que Sheen prosiguiera- No se mataron por que su interior les decía que había algo mas, Cindy te ha hecho cosas horribles pero nunca he sabido que te de la espalda. Esta claro: Ella se encuentra enamorada de ti.

-¿Tu solito te diste cuenta?- pregunto Carl sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Yo también soy un genio- Dijo con orgullo- Lo descubrí cinco minutos después de que Cindy me lo confesara ayer por la noche.- Sonrió Sheen tontamente.

-¿Te lo confeso?- Preguntaron Carl y Jimmy al unísono.

-Si… y cinco segundos después me dijo que me mataría si yo se los decía, pero ninguna hembra le dice a Sheen que hacer.

-Sheen no olvides recoger mi ropa a la lavandería- le recordó Libby que pasaba por la mesa en la que estaban ellos.

-¡Si señor!- se levanto Sheen de sobresalto para poner su mano sobre la frente como saludando a un general. Carl rio.

-Jimmy ¿En que piensas?- pregunto Carl a su amigo al notar ausencia de su parte.

-Todo era una hipótesis y nada más. Se supone que era obligación científica sin embargo, no se como sentirme al respecto.

-Cuando Ultra Lord se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, lucho mucho por ella.

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Jimmy como si la respuesta resolviera sus problemas.

-Aun no están juntos. Supongo que el creador quiere mantener el suspenso- Informo Sheen.

-¿Tu quieres estar junto a Cindy?- Carl pregunto divertido.

-¿Yo?- pregunto nervioso- Para nada. Cindy nunca podrá gustarme, es decir, es una bomba andante, es pólvora pura, cualquiera que este cerca de ella saldrá volando tras la explosión.

Sus amigos comenzaban hacer señas.

-Cindy es voluble… y a veces suele ser diferente a las demás chicas.

Las señas de sus amigos eran más visibles pero el genio estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percato.

-Citare lo que dijo ella "Besarla es como comer alimentos podridos tras haberlos vomitado", en definitiva Cindy no me gusta.

Sheen se golpeo la frente dándose por vencido y Carl miraba temeroso a la rubia que estaba tras el castaño.

-¿Esta detrás de mi verdad?- No fue necesario recibir respuesta. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y toda esperanza de parte de ambos, se esfumo al escuchar todas esas palabras.

-Si el fuego quema entonces no juegues con ello. – Acoto Cindy yéndose de ahí.

-Por un segundo creí que serias hombre muerto, cabezón- rompió Sheen el silencio.

-Lo hubiese preferido. Debo…-suspiro pesadamente- creo que aunque Cindy no me guste debo disculparme. Con su permiso caballeros.

La búsqueda no tuvo éxito, Cindy como siempre desaparecía triunfal tras derrotarlo emocionalmente, se odiaba, esa era la realidad, odiaba el hecho de ser tan cobarde para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Gustaba de Cindy, lo sabia, pero nunca deseo que ese simple gusto se apoderara de él, admitirlo era como condenar a su corazón y eso no debía de pasar, su mente debía de ser más poderoso que cualquier sentimiento pero estaba claro que ahora Cindy lo odiaría de verdad y tampoco podía permitir eso.

-Pronto viene el proyecto de ciencias para fin de curso, sin embargo deberá hacerse en parejas. – "Hurra" decía la mayoría del alumnado.

-Bien Libby ¿Con quien deseas trabajar?- pregunto la maestra con lista en mano para anotar.

-Con Sheen- Dijo ella dejando a su mejor amiga boquiabierta.

-James ¿a quien eliges como compañero?

-A Cindy Vortex.- pidió sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Profesora yo…

-¡Estupendo!- interrumpió la maestra- será interesante ver su proyecto.- Sin oportunidad de rechistar Cindy debía trabajar con Neutrón.

Terminando las clases.

-¡Tu!- señalo la rubia dirigiéndose al castaño que se encontraba solo en el parque con Goddard- ¡Planeaste todo!- afirmo- Escúchame bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo para el estúpido proyecto, tendremos la mejor nota, y tu y yo apenas y cruzaremos palabras.

-¿Y que sugieres?

-Que terminemos el proyecto en un solo día.- acoto Cindy.

-Bien. Mañana, después de clases, en mi laboratorio.- Acoto el genio.

Al día siguientes después de clases.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una simulación del proceso de la fotosíntesis, creo que puedes construir un holograma con el escenario perfecto para mostrar como una flor recibe el calor del sol para….

-Cindy, Cindy, Cindy…. Tienes como compañero al chico más listo y… ¿solo quieres presentar un proceso que el mundo se sabe de memoria?

-Es un proceso muy importante- se defendió Cindy.

-Igual de importante que el ciclo de Krebs- añadió Jimmy- Y tiene importancia. Sin embargo, podemos mostrarle al mundo lo que no aprenderá en libros… ¡El universo!- anuncio Jimmy con júbilo mientras se acercaba a su nave.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo Bobotroide, amo vivir y no pienso morir en el espacio.- respondió con veneno.

-Me alegra que me sigas odiando.

Escuchar esas palabras fue para Cindy un balde de agua fría. No esperaba que el genio se retractara por las crueles palabras que él les dijo a sus amigos sobre ella, sin embargo, una pequeña luz estaba aun latente, esperando que él se disculpara, cuestión que nunca pasaría, según ella.

-Bien. Vamos al espacio siempre y cuando terminemos pronto- Puntualizo.

El viaje fue corto, a Cindy ya no le impresionaba volar a alta velocidad en el espacio, el cohete espacial de Jimmy había sido uno de sus trasportes favoritos y había volado en el tantas veces que tampoco era novedoso.

El silencio sepulcral era visible, el ambiente era denso como de costumbre, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos a expensas de que el otro dijera algo.

-Habrá una lluvia de estrellas muy cerca de júpiter, claro, la tierra no podrá presenciarla, estaba pensando en grabar la lluvia de estrellas de cerca, explicarlo y luego recrear esa lluvia de ideas en un holograma. Sera tan bello que a la profesora de ciencias le encantara.

-Lo que tu digas- acoto Cindy desanimada.

-Creí que te gustaría. No cualquier chica puede ver una lluvia de estrellas viajando en un cohete por el espacio.

-Si querías recompensarme, listo, puedes morir en paz- dijo cansada.

-Olvidaba que eres muy inteligente-quiso halagar el genio.

-Olvidas muchas cosas- contesto ella.

-De acuerdo. Es evidente que tú sabes muchas cosas que yo no, y que a diferencia de mi, estas experimentando una faceta de enamoramiento gracias a unas hormonas que son secretadas en tu cuerpo.

-Matare a Sheen- dijo furiosa.

-No he terminado.- La callo con un ademán- También sé que lo que dije estuvo mal, no me retracto ya que si eres una pólvora…

-Genio eso no ayuda ¿sabes?- Se exaspero como de costumbre.

-¡Cindy! Lo que quiero decir es que, si eres una bomba andante, pólvora pura, cualquiera que este cerca de ti saldrá volando tras la explosión de tu carácter, sin embargo, también eres energía, energía pura, eres luz Vortex, tienes potencial y cualquier persona que se ponga a tu lado es ofuscado por la luz que tu das.

-Claro…. Sigue tras versando lo que dijiste- Nótese el insulto.

-No estoy cambiando nada- Se desesperó el genio- Es por ello que el proyecto será sobre lluvia de estrellas, por que eso eres tu Cindy, una estrella con luz propia, una estrella que crece, y que tiene tanto la fuerza para hacer un agujero negro en el universo, como también la capacidad para alumbrar, tal y como lo hace la estrella más grande de todas. Y te expandes Cindy. Y te haces cada vez más visible.

La rubia miro al espacio, y observo cada una de las estrellas que se hallaban a su alrededor, brillando con intensidad, con su luz propia, ¿Acaso ella era una estrella?

Como si Jimmy leyera sus pensamientos- Eres una estrella Cindy. Una estrella que no debo perder.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto sin creer

-Me disculpo Cindy. Me disculpo por todas las palabras y acciones hirientes que te he dicho y hecho respectivamente.

-No hay problema. Estas perdonado, - Dijo triste, dándose cuenta que eso era lo que él buscaba, limpiar su conciencia.

-También lamento que te hayas fijado en alguien tan poco sentimental como yo- Cindy abrió fuertemente los ojos, estaba claro: Neutrón sabia de sus sentimientos.

-No estoy enamorada de ti- quiso negarlo.

-No mientas Cindy que no voy a burlarme, al contrario, he leído que si dos personas se gustan entonces deben llevar una relación, un noviazgo para ser concretos.

-Tu no estas enamorado de mí.

-Claro que si. Eres la estrella que debo seguir.

-¡BASTA!- Exploto Cindy- ¡basta de tantas palabrerías! ¡Basta de tu verborragia! Me gustas ¿de acuerdo? Estoy enamorada de ti mas de lo que te imaginas pero esto, esto es absurdo, no puedes estar enamorado de mi, tu… tu solo te sientes mal por todo lo que has hecho, y… y ahora que sabes de mis sentimientos quieres corresponder y así… así no son las cosas. No seremos novios solo porque te ha llegado una cascada de remordimientos, el que sepas la verdad no significa que debas hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Por Einstein Cindy! ¿Por qué matas el encanto del momento?

-Oh perdóname, perdóname por interrumpirte, escribe en prosa tus sentimientos y envíamelo por correo para que puedas vivir en paz.- ataco ella con sarcasmo.

Quizás para ambos, esa pelea-discusión-declaración lo era todo pero hay algo básico: El universo continúa. Prueba de ellos fue la lluvia de estrellas que se presento.

Sin embargo, las estrellas traían consigo unos asteroides que pasaban cerca de la nave golpeándola y perdiendo el equilibrio. Jimmy y Cindy cayeron al suelo del cohete después de discutir un poco más.

-No., no, no,

-¿Qué sucede?

-Perdemos el equilibrio. Hay que salir de aquí.

-¡esplendido! Sabía que mi muerte seria por tu culpa.

-No es momento de sarcasmos Vortex. Por favor.

El cohete estaba en el corazón de la lluvia, meteoritos, los asteroides golpeaban la nave mientras que Jimmy conducía para evitar chocar con los asteroides, aumento la velocidad para salir con mayor rapidez pero lo único que provocó fue que el cohete girara 180 grados.

El castaño alcanzo sujetarse del volante, y Cindy del asiento que estaba cerca, la lluvia de estrellas estaba golpeando cada vez más fuerte, en cualquier momento habría una explosión o se soltarían de la nave.

-¡Neutron piensa ahora!- Ordeno la rubia.

-Em…este..- trataba el genio de consolidar sus ideas.- Si nos soltamos quedaremos varados en el espacio y lo mas probable es que algún meteoro se impacte contra nosotros, el cohete de cierta manera nos esta protegiendo.

-Nos impulsemos para girarlo de nuevo – Sugirió Cindy

Los pre adolescentes se abalanzaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si de un columpio se tratara, sonaba simple, hacer girar otros 180 grados al cohete para equilibrarse nuevamente.

Antes de lograr su objetivo un fuerte asteroide, los golpeo, haciéndolos volar, cada uno logro mantenerse aferrado al cohete pero la fuerza fue tan grande que los mando hacia otro sistema.

El cohete logro estabilizarse, Jimmy y Cindy quedaron uno encima del otro, algo mareados, a Jimmy casi se le va el corazón, literalmente, cuando ve lo que esta frente a sus ojos.

Cindy algo avergonzada se levantó rápidamente para separarse del genio, este como instinto fue hacia los controles de la nave.

-vamos, funciona, funciona- decía mientras presionaba botones en la nave

-¿Ahora que?

-Tenemos un agujero negro a pocos kilómetros.

-¿Qué? ¡Cielos! ¡No!- Ella sabía lo que significaba, la nave sin fuerza, se dirigía hacia el agujero negro.

-Es ahora donde deseo que la fuerza de gravedad aparezca- Dijo Cindy con ironía.

-No funciona la nave, a este paso flotaremos hacia el agujero negro.

-Salgamos de la nave.- sugirió ella.

-Aun así, el agujero va a arrastrarnos hacia él, tenemos menos pesor que la nave, si salimos la atracción hacia el agujero será más fuerte.

-¡Voy a morir!- Chillo Cindy de pánico.

-Lo siento. En verdad yo lo siento. Mi plan no era ese. Mi plan solo era hacerte mi novia ante la majestuosidad del universo, mi plan solo era enamorarte, conquistarte, demostrarte que me importas más de lo que demuestro. Decirte que tienes razón, soy un imbécil, un completo imbécil, aunque técnicamente soy un genio, aun así, solo quería besarte, besarte nuevamente, mis hormonas, todo yo, desean, añoran, esa sensación de paz que me da cada vez que nuestros labios se encuentran. No deseaba asesinarte, en verdad lo siento- esto ultimo fue casi en un susurro.

Y allí Cindy exploto, sus sentimientos, emociones, toda ella se dejo llevar por el momento dramático que el destino, la vida y el universo les otorgaba.

-Yo también te amo Jimmy. Solo a ti te amo, nunca he amado pero tu estas cada instante en mis pensamientos, yo…. Yo tengo miedo, miedo, mucho miedo, no temo morir, temo perderte.

El momento era perfecto (sin contar que estaban a punto de morir)

Se besaron, se besaron con pasión, se besaron con ansiedad, con deseo, labio con labio presionándose como si el mañana no existiera.

La nave cada vez se acercaba más y mas al agujero, una vez dentro dejarían de existir, se convertirían en partículas sin oportunidad de reintegrarse.

Como por arte de magia, como regalo de vida, como luz entre obscuridad, como agua entre desierto un meteoro llego nuevamente a la nave haciendo que volaran lejos del agujero, durante el impacto se aferraron uno al otro sujetándose de la nave, aprovechando esa oportunidad de vida, cuasi mágico, cuasi glorioso, cuasi poderoso regalo de Dios.

Cuando la nave quedo en equilibrio, ellos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron abrazados, y todo se esfumo y fue en ese momento en que todo se esfumo.

Fin flash Back

**¡Hola! En conmemoración de que el día 8 de febrero es mi cumpleaños, decidí actualizar de carreritas, sé que este capítulo debía de ser aún más dramático, sin embargo con el Estrés de la escuela se me hizo difícil reestructurarlo un poco más. Como esto es algo que ya paso, entonces, decidí hacerlo un poco menos descriptivo. ¡Espero que les guste! Y si no, se aceptan jitomates =P ¡En el próximo capítulo terminara el cómo se hicieron novios para dar paso al siguiente juego intergaláctico! ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	16. HASTA EL FINAL

**Capítulo 16: Hasta el final**

**Flash back libro verde**

Cuando abrieron los ojos, Cindy por inercia se soltó de los brazos del genio, Jimmy aún más desconcertado que de un principio también se levantó, en silencio comenzó a mirar su nave, a checar los daños de este, y a ver la forma de hacer funcionar su medio de transporte.

Cindy por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, recordando cada una de las palabras que el castaño había dicho, era evidente que el filo de la muerte los había obligado a decirse cosas, cosas que quizás en juicio no se dirían.

Jimmy con su laser cortó unos cables para unirlo con otros, después de un rato la nave estaba lista para regresar.

-Recibió muchos golpes, demoraremos en volver, será un viaje largo y si no nos topamos con otra lluvia de asteroides, entonces, llegaremos con bien. Pondré el piloto automático, será más seguro- anuncio el genio.

-Lo que sucedió hace unos momentos- quiso explicar Cindy mientras la nave comenzaba andar- Fue…- sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosamente- Fue un error.

-¿Llamas error besar al chico que te gusta antes de morir? Muchas chicas catalogarían dicho momento como "Romántico"- coqueteo el genio- aunque a decir verdad no lo es.- Dijo tras sentir ese miedo que lo había envuelto minutos atrás.

Los ojos azules del genio estaban mirándola fijamente- Siempre he sabido que eres diferente Vortex.

-Fueron palabrerías nada más-Espeto con seguridad- las circunstancias, el momento, no fue real.

-Cindy… no sé si lo que tú dijiste fue real o no. Para mí lo fue, fue real, y hasta cierto punto, fue hermoso. Y si tuviéramos que volver a estar al filo de la muerte para besarnos, no me importaría, haría que sucediera siempre y cuando permanezca a tu lado.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? – aparento ser la ofendida.

Jimmy volvió a suspirar pesadamente, alado de Cindy esa acción, estaba sucediendo a menudo.- Cindy… dime que no te gusto.- La agarro de los hombros forzándola a encontrarse con su mirada- Dímelo Cindy, dime que no deseabas besarme, que hubieras preferido nunca estar al borde de la muerte para que de esa forma, nunca sucediera ese beso.

-Basta Jimmy, me estas lastimando.- Ella intentaba alejarse.

-Dime Cindy…. Dime que no te gusto, que en realidad tus expectativas sobre mí se han esfumado, dime que es tarde, que tus sentimientos han cambiado, o mejor aún, dime que esos sentimientos nunca han existido, y que si existieron entonces era parte de una confusión.

-Neutron yo...- la pequeña rubia evitaba llorar.

-Dime Cindy que no sentiste lo que yo, que no hubo conexión, que no te sentiste con una profunda paz, dime Cindy que ya no me quieres ¿Es eso Cindy? ¿Era una broma de tu parte? ¿Nunca estuviste enamorada de mi Vortex?- La ataco.

Los ojos de Cindy ya estaban húmedos y vidriosos, Jimmy sentía algo en su interior y no podía definirlo, iba a presionarla si era necesario, con tal de que ella le confirmara lo que ya sabía.

-¿Para qué me besaste Cindy? ¿Para qué me besaste si no querías despertar en mí un sentimiento que no conocía? Yo…. Yo no te pensaba Cindy, yo nunca me di cuenta que te necesitaba hasta que empezaste a ignorarme ¿Qué tramabas con ello?- Hizo una pausa- ¿Querías saber si yo te extrañaba? ¿Me ignoraste para decirme a gritos silenciosos que estaba perdiéndote?

-¡No!- Vortex se soltó del agarre del genio para empujarlo unos centímetros, luego llorando con más potencia comenzó a defenderse- ¡No hice una estrategia de esa magnitud Jimmy! No soy como las demás chicas que hacen lo posible por conquistar a un chico que probablemente jamás se fijara en ellas. No. Yo…. Yo estaba decidida a olvidarte.

Jimmy abrió más fuerte los ojos.- ¿A olvidarme?- Pregunto perplejo como si la respuesta aun fuera más profunda- ¿Desde…. desde hace cuánto tiempo estas enamora de mí? ¿Vortex?- Volvió a preguntar cuando ella le dio la espalda.- Voltea Cindy, te estoy hablando ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tienes sentimientos por mí?

-¿Eso importa?- pregunto indignada.

-No lose- Fue su respuesta.

-Deberías de saberlo, eres un genio ¿No?

-Cindy…- Dijo en un susurro.

-Toda mi vida Neutron. Toda mi vida has sido el centro de mi universo. Y no exagero. Desde el día en que te conocí Neutron, desde el día en que llegaste a mi vida me iluminaste.

EL castaño la miro fijamente tratando de entender lo incomprensible para su cerebro, Cindy, cansada, se hundió aún más en el asiento en el que ella iba.

-Lo siento- Fue la respuesta más inteligente que el genio, pudo dar.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa el hecho de que me gustes tanto, ni siquiera yo sé por qué rayos me gustas, probablemente ese sea el enigma de toda mi vida- Su voz perdía fuerza y miraba al infinito, como si se perdiera allí.

El ambiente se hizo más denso, al llegar de vuelta al laboratorio Cindy solo se limitó a irse sin despedirse, y las intenciones del genio tampoco fue el de detenerla.

-Brak, Brak- Llamo Goddard a su amo, horas después.

-No digas te lo dije, Goddard.

El cachorro desobedeció las órdenes y en su estómago escribió "Te lo dije", Jimmy que estaba acostado en su cama, se levantó para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su mascota.

-¿Sabes Goddard? Esto del amor, es una completa estupidez. No logro a entender por qué la gente se deja llevar por una serie de hormonas que solo te dejan confusión, tristeza y melancolía.

El perro mecánico movía su cola de lado a lado.

-Cuando era más pequeño, bueno…. Cuando era niño- Rectifico al oír lo irónico que sonaba sus palabras- soñaba con llegar a la adolescencia y evitarme esa clase de sentimientos, incluso, cuando trataba de llamar la atención de Betty sabía que, nunca iba a pasar más allá de un gusto simple, pasajero, sin importancia, y prueba de ello es que ahora puedo ver a Betty Quilan y pasar de largo. No necesito su atención, nunca lo necesite.

-Brak, Brak.

-He allí el problema Goddard, que nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener la atención de alguien como lo necesito ahora.

-¿Estás enamorado de Cindy?- Pregunto Goddard en su estómago.

-No puedo saberlo, amigo, no lo tengo muy claro, solo sé que cada vez que la veo hay algo en mí que no puedo describirlo, además, cuando me confeso la verdad, cuando me dijo que me ha amado desde hace tanto tiempo, no supe que contestarle, no puedo decirle que yo también porque nunca me he enamorado de verdad, los sentimientos más cercanos de enamoramiento que he pasado fue cuando sucedió el accidente con la pócima del amor.

-Creíste haber estado enamorado de Vortex- Corroboro el cachorro.

-Es mi experiencia más cercana al amor, y no fue del todo real.- Se lamentó el genio.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Goddard sabiendo, que el genio ignoraba un recuerdo.

-Es lo malo de ser un hombre de ciencia…. He ignorado todo aquello relacionado a los sentimientos. La consecuencia es: la gran confusión que llevo ahora-Dijo más para el que para el cachorro- Goddard opciones.- ordeno como de costumbre.

-Desenamora a Cindy

-Sería algo muy cruel de mi parte.

-Ignora a Cindy.

-Quizás y eso me ayude a no sentirme tan miserable, quizás y sea una excelente forma de no perder los pies de la tierra y seguir la meta que me he propuesto en toda mi joven vida: No enamórame para mantener mi integridad intacta. Sin embargo, sería injusto para Cindy, algo me dice que la he lastimado demasiado. Debería recompensárselo.

-Conviértela en tu novia.

-Eso intente, y por razones cósmicas no se dio. ¡Estoy realmente confundido! No sé si…. En verdad quiera tenerla como mi novia.- Dijo en un susurro.

Goddard estaba cansándose de la situación. -¿Temes perderla?-

-Si.

-Lucha- Fue la respuesta de Goddard antes de dejarlo completamente solo.

Los días pasaron, Cindy estaba completamente segura de que a Jimmy no le había importado lo sucedido. Una tarde, un 21 de marzo por la tarde mientras ella leía en el parque sentada bajo un árbol, una ardilla robótica le llevo una nota. La nota decía "Sígueme".

Instintivamente, la chica siguió a la ardilla quien la dirigió hacia su casa. En la puerta de su casa había una tarjeta que decía "Hasta el final"

Con algo de curiosidad y temor, abrió la puerta.- ¿Hola?- Llamó, y escucho ruidos en su habitación.- Advierto que tengo primer lugar nacional en Karate y Tai-chi- amenazó.

La habitación estaba llena de flores, peluches, y cajas de chocolates. Justo, en su cama, había una carta, alado de la caja un regalo.

La carta decía: "Las heridas que te ha dejado el tiempo, quiero curarlo con mis días, si me dejas estar a tu lado, yo te daré mi vida para sanarte, aunque no sientas mi mirada, aunque no estés alado mío, yo te voy a cuidar"

Aun si entender, y estando más desconcertada que de un principio, la rubia abrió la caja del regalo para encontrarse con un rayo cegador que la transporto de su casa a una isla.

No sabía que pensar, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al tener frente a ella ese árbol en donde ella misma había tallado unas iniciales "J + C FORVER" dentro de un corazón.

-¿Verdad que es bonito?- Pregunto una voz reconocida, detrás de ella. Cindy dio un respingo y volteo con rapidez. Ahí estaba él, con su playera rasgada y sus pantalones cortados.

-Pensaba ponerme el short que use aquella vez que nos quedamos varados en esta isla pero… decidí hacerlo menos representativo y más simbólico. Por ello estoy vestido así.

-¿Qué se supone que sea esto, Bobotroide?- Atacó.

-Estuve pensado en todas las veces en que tú y yo hemos tenido momentos…. "Románticos fortuitos", Sin planeación, creo que, más allá de momentos fortuitos, o casualidades del destino, son hechos cósmicos Cindy, y aquí, en este lugar, me di cuenta que podías ser una persona realmente agradable.

-Me estas hastiando Neutron, al grano.- Respondió, tenía miedo.

\- Cindy, no renuncio a este amor, no voy a permitir que mi corazón se dé por vencido, tengo la convicción de que te amo, y que pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te voy amar hasta el final, te voy a querer por lo que dure la eternidad, te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar porque te juro que te voy amar, hasta el final de mis días.

-Pero….

-No importa Cindy, hasta el final de mis días te amare, te voy amar, y hacerte sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, te hare saber siempre, que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, que si estoy a tu lado es porque así lo he decido. Te voy a demostrar que voy a arriesgarlo todo por ti, y que mi amor por ti no va a quedar en llanas palabras, ni en simples poesías, te demostrare con acciones que seré capaz de dar hasta la vida por ti. Por qué te sueño, porque te anhelo, porque deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, ver tu dulce sonrisa todos los días, escuchar tu voz cada mañana y tener a alguien por quien luchar, por quien creer, un motivo, más allá de la ciencia, de vivir feliz.

Cindy con lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo decir-Siempre te he amado Jimmy, temo que sea un sueño- Demostró ella sus pensamientos.

-Te juro que te voy amar hasta el final, porque así viviré feliz eternamente. Te cuidare por la eternidad Cindy. Yo te voy amar. Te lo prometo.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella, ella suspiro, sus miradas se encontraron para ver en lo más profundo de sus almas, él la acerco, acaricio su mejilla y ella cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar, ambos suspiraron, él sonrió, ella poso sus manos en sus hombros mientras él tomaba su mentón para atraerla lentamente.

Sus corazones se aceleraban, podían escuchar su respirar, leer sus deseos, y sentir la enorme necesidad de romper esa barrera que siempre obstaculizaba su felicidad, los escasos centímetros eran cada vez más pequeños, sus labios pedían a gritos conectarse.

El momento mágico esperado por la ciencia del amor, llegó, firmando el contrato implícito de su amor en un glorioso, profundo, tan extraordinario y como divino beso de amor.

**Fin flash Back del libro verde.**

**¡Hola!**_ Sé que el capítulo esta ultra súper corto, y que también es uno de los más melosos, creo que ese es mi problema, sin embargo adore escribir este capítulo, que, me hace creer en estas cosas nuevamente, bien, ahora ya sabemos cómo es que esos dos se hicieron novios en esta historia. Ya sé, ya se, me llevo más de tres capítulos, pero ¿A poco no les gusto? Y ahora. Dejare de lado lo romántico para meter más acción y peligro al juego. ¿Ideas para el próximo reto del concurso? ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias! Aun así…. Tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer._

_Ideas? Sugerencias? Jitomates? ¡Dejen un rewien! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

_Agradezco eternamente a:_

_**latinVortex**_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro**_

_**Yolanda**_

_**Yadira**_

_**Almeduwe **_

_**¡GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME! **__ ¡De verdad Gracias!_

_PD: Capitulo inspirado por la canción de "Hasta el final" de Dabid Bisbal. _


	17. JIMMY EL NIÑERO

**Capítulo 17: Jimmy, el niñero.**

En una dimensión muy lejana de la Tierra, un ser maligno se divertía creando un nuevo juego para los concursantes. Melda era fanático a los programas donde los concursantes salían heridos.

Melda sabía, que no hay dolor más grande que el emocional, no importa cuántas veces te lastimen físicamente, las cicatrices aunque no se borran dejan de doler, a excepción de las cicatrices del corazón. Claro está. Y Melda lo sabía muy bien. Lo había vivido en carne propia, y su única forma de hacer de su vida menos miserable, implicaba ver miserable a otros.

Envidiaba a cada uno de los participantes, porque a pesar de que sus vidas podrían terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a los concursantes no les importaba. Solo deseaban no perder el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto la luz del sol llegaba a los ojos de Jimmy Neutron, poco a poco, y sin ganas de levantarse, comenzó abrir los ojos. Se levantó y miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con la ausencia de Cindy Vortex.

El castaño sigilosamente salió de la cueva, su alma descansó cuando la vio sentada frente a una fogata que ella misma había hecho.

-Buenos días- Saludo Jimmy con voz tenue sacando a Cindy de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes Rey Cráneo- Le sonrió.

-Me alegra que te adaptaras a mi reloj, ¿Verdad que es una gran herramienta?

-Oh…. Cierto. Olvide devolvértelo. – La chica se quitó el reloj.

-Espera- Detuvo el movimiento- Quédatelo. Te servirá más a ti.

-¿De verdad?- Estaba perpleja.

-Si. Quiero que estés bien, y si ese reloj te sirve para defenderte entonces, es mejor que lo conserves.

-Con razón. Ya decía que era una acción muy hermosa como para ser verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres, Cindy?

\- Creí que confiabas en mí. Y que por ello deseabas que me quedara con tu reloj.

-Claro que confió en ti. Es solo que…. Después de ver cómo han sido eliminado seis concursantes pienso que…. No me gustaría estar en sus lugares. No me gustaría pensar que te he perdido.

-Tranquilo. Ganaremos el juego. ¿Acaso no eres tú, Jimmy Neutron el niño genio? Todo estará bien. Estás conmigo- Dijo con aire de grandeza.

-Cindy, hablo en serio. No quiero que te arriesgues. Tuvimos suerte en los juegos pasados nada más, sin embargo, no me has hecho caso, y has puesto tu vida en peligro. Lo sabes.

-¿Me estas culpando de algo, genio?- pregunto ofendida.

-¡No! Bueno…. Si…. Bueno. Agg- Tartamudeo y suspiro- Cindy, solo necesito que me hagas caso, que si yo te digo algo, es porque es la idea más correcta para salir ilesos de este anormal concurso. No quiero que te lastimes solo por tus caprichos.

En otras circunstancias esto hubiera desatado una pelea entre ambos adolescentes, esta vez no fue así.

Cindy solo guardo silencio mientras miraba el fuego.- No Jimmy.- Dijo calmada- No será así, digas lo que digas, me adviertas la veces que me adviertas, siempre seguiré siendo yo, y eso implica hacer caso a mi razón, somos un equipo Neutrón, y ser equipo no es solamente usar las habilidades del otro sino también darle voz y voto.

El genio dio una sonrisa torcida-¿Bien sabes que me fascina el hecho de que nades contra corriente?- le preguntó retóricamente- Eso amo de ti, que suceda lo que suceda nunca vas a dejar de ser tú, seguirás siendo tu este o no esté a tu lado, seguirás siendo tu aunque hayamos perdido. Podre perder la razón y tú estarás intacta, ahí, siempre. Aunque tu ser tan original conlleva sus consecuencias… y no puedo dejar de luchar por protegerte aunque signifique salvarte de mí, o incluso de ti.

-Nerdtron tu cursilería me está fastidiando- Dijo en broma- Pero si algo te consuela… prometo que saldremos ilesos de aquí Jimmy. Te lo prometo.

Jimmy y Cindy iban a fundirse en un tierno beso. Antes de tocar sus labios, los chicos fueron teletransportados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los terrestres tenían frente a ellos, los concursantes restantes.

-"Concursantes"- Dijo la voz tras hacer aparecer a todos los concursantes en un mismo lugar- "El siguiente juego consiste en cuidar de un infante"

-¿Cuidaremos niños?- Pregunto el cerebro- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto sin comprender.

-"Cada ser vivo, tiene integrado su ser infantil, de cuando era pequeño, ese ser infantil se desarrollara en su pareja, puede ser la novia o el novio, dependiendo de la vulnerabilidad de la persona"

-¿A qué vulnerabilidad te refieres?- Pregunto el Gorlock.

-"La prueba consta de dos fases, la primera consiste en un sencillo examen, cayendo en un profundo sueño. La segunda fase consiste en atravesar el bosque de los lamentos, sanos y salvo"

-¿Bosque de los lamentos?- Pregunto la Yolkiana-

-"En su momento comprenderán el juego"- Tras esas últimas palabras cada pareja desapareció reapareciendo en un bosque, cada jugador se hallaba en el suelo completamente dormido.

Cindy soñaba con estar en su casa, abrió la puerta de su morada para encontrarse con una sala completamente oscura. Con tranquilidad subió las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, al entrar a su habitación noto que una pequeña niña de tan solo seis años de edad, jugaba alegremente con sus muñecas.

Jimmy por su lado, también soñó con su hogar, dentro de la casa habían retratos y diplomas universitarios, el genio se dirigió al comedor y se encontró con su padre, su madre, con Cindy y a el mismo cenando.

El primero en notar que aquello era un sueño, fue Jimmy. Quien esta vez se despertó y se levantó lo más rápido posible. Cindy estaba a su lado.

La vio dormir tan plácidamente que deseaba no levantarla. Un mapa, con una ruta, se encontraba a su costado, lo reviso y se dio cuenta que era el camino a la meta.

Cindy de pronto se levantó llorando.

-Ya tranquila….- Le decía Jimmy mientras que la abrazaba- Fue un sueño.

-¡Quiero jugar!- Exclamó la chica con voz chillona.

-¿Jugar?- Pregunto dudoso.

-¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero jugar en mi cuarto! ¡Quiero a papá y a mamá! ¡Y quiero un helado!- Exclamo la chica llorando con mayor intensidad.

El genio quedo aún más desorientado por la actitud de su novia.

-¡Oh, mira!- Dejo de llorar de pronto. – hay muchos árboles ¿Podemos escalar alguno? ¡Sera una tortuga quien llegue al último a la copa del árbol!- Con agilidad, Cindy se levantó del suelo para treparse al árbol más próximo. Jimmy quiso seguir el paso pero su condición física no le ayudo. Jimmy no pudo subir al árbol como su novia lo hacía.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué paisaje! ¡Hay cientos y cientos, y cientos de árboles!- Exclamaba como niña pequeña- Es un lugar perfecto para acampar, comer salchichas, azar malvaviscos y contar historias de terror… ¿Podemos quedarnos? ¿Podemos?

-Vortex, tu actitud me está cansando, deja de actuar como una niña pequeña y baja del árbol en este instante.- Ordenó.

-¡No pienso bajar!, atrápame si puedes- Escalo un poco más.

-Cindy…. Vas a caerte. ¡No, espera! ¡No subas más!...- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso- vas a caerte Cindy… es muy alto. ¡Cindy, baja ahora mismo!-

La chica no le prestaba atención, su brazo se estiro para alcanzar una rama pero esta se quebró quitándole el equilibrio. Cindy cayó sobre Jimmy.

-¡Fue divertido, otra vez!- Exclamo alegremente.

-No señorita- La detuvo- No subirás al árbol nuevamente, hay un mapa que seguir y un juego que ganar.

-¿No subiré al árbol?

-¡No!- Cindy se puso a llorar, rompiendo el corazón del genio.- Tranquila… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por qué me regañaste- respondió aun llorando.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Es como si….- La idea le llego al cerebro como un impulso eléctrico entre las dendritas de las neuronas.- ¡Rayos!- Se expresó el chico.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno….- Vacilo un poco- No sé si entiendas lo que voy a decirte pero, sin duda algo hicieron contigo, te comportas como una autentica niña, quizás… quizás y nos pusieron a dormir para valorar quien era más maduro. No sé qué clase de sueño hayas tenido pero determinaron que tú eras más débil emocionalmente. Por ello decidieron que de los dos, tú serias la más indicada para comportarse con un infante. Cuando dijeron que debíamos llevar a nuestra pareja a salvo, se referían a que tendríamos que lidiar con esto.

-Oh…. Ya entendí.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! ¡A jugar se ha dicho!- Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco algo fastidiado.

-¡Exacto!...mira… este es un mapa.- Jimmy acaba de tener una idea- En la meta hay un tesoro enterrado. Debemos ser los primeros en llegar a la meta y desenterrar el tesoro ¿Estas lista?- Dijo entusiasmado para engañar a la rubia.

-¡Oh, estupendo! ¡Seremos piratas!- salto de alegría la pequeña Cindy.

-Exacto. El mapa dice que primero debemos llegar a un rio y cruzar un puente.

-¡Mira! ¡Una enorme flor! – Corrió ella sin esperar las indicaciones del castaño.

-¡Es una planta carnívora!- Aviso preocupado al notar lo rápido que ella había llegado a la enorme flor.

-¿Cómo va a ser carnívora?... Las flores no son carnívoras. ¡Mira! ¡Me está sonriendo!- Dijo ansiosa.

El genio corrió hacia su amada para quitarla del lugar, la planta carnívora solo alcanzo a morder el aire.

-¡Quiere jugar conmigo! ¿Por qué no me has permitido darle un abrazo?

-¡Es una planta carnívora! Va a comerte, hacerte pedazos ¿has entendido?- Furioso.

-¡No iba a comerme! ¡Las plantas son nuestras amigas! ¡No comen humanos!- Con voz infantil.

-¡Esa flor sí! ¡Obedece, Cindy! Debe haber agua cerca ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos un puente que cruzar.

Sin más, el genio jalo la muñeca de su novia para arrastrarla por el bosque. Cindy no dejaba de gritar, de cantar, zapatear, hacer toda clase de ruidos y movimientos, la paciencia de Jimmy estaba por terminarse.

-Jimmy…. ¿Las serpientes viven en grupo?

-Si… Cindy. Las serpientes viven en grupo.-Afirmo algo fastidiado.

-¡Estupendo! , eso quiere decir que se cuidan entre ellas.

-Como tú digas.- la ignoró.

-¡Adiós Sr. Y Sra. Serpiente!

-¿Cómo que…?- No termino de formular su pregunta. Frente a ellos se encontraban un montón de serpientes tratando de rodearlos.

-Cindy, ¿Quieres jugar a algo divertido?- Pregunto temerosamente en un susurro audible solo para ella.

-¡Si, un juego! ¡Hurra!

-Muy bien. Estas familias serpientes no deben alcanzarnos. ¡Corre!

De un tirón, Cindy comenzó a correr por que Jimmy la llevaba, las serpientes se arrastraban tras ellos, de pronto frente a ellos un grupo de serpientes desvío su camino, cuando se dirigían a un árbol, otra serpiente los había encontrado. Y así sucesivamente. Cada paso que ellos daban era obstaculizado por una o dos serpientes.

Jimmy se detuvo en seco al toparse con un gran puente de madera colgante, debajo estaba un profundo rio, y tras de ellos venían los pequeños reptiles.

-Cindy, mírame a los ojos y escúchame con atención. Del otro lado del puente encontraras una gran casa de muñecas. Sera tuyo si te portas bien ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Que esperamos! ¡Crucemos el puente!- Y con brinquitos la rubia comenzó a andar.- ¡Brinca! ¡Brinca! ¡Brinca!- cantaba y saltaba.

-¡No saltes, Cindy!

-Vamos…. Es divertido. Salta conmigo.

-¡Vortex, por favor, no!-

El puente colgante se dé ladeaba de un lado hacia el otro. Las serpientes poco a poco se deslizaban también entre la madera, con tanta cautela como ellas podían.

-Apresura el paso, Cindy. Camina.

-¡Que hermosa vista! ¿Qué hay allí abajo?- Se refería al enorme rio que estaba bajo ellos.

-¡Corre, Cindy!

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¡Oh, sí! ¡La casita de muñecas!- Recordó entusiasmada.

-¡Exacto! Esas serpientes quieren destrozar esa casita de muñecas. Es por ello que no pueden ganarnos.

-¡Aahh!-Grito Cindy de pánico.- ¡Mi casita de muñecas no!

Las serpientes habían logrado arrastrase por el puente colgante, a escasos centímetros de los adolescentes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto asustado al ver la acción que estaba la chica por hacer ¡Cindy, no saltes!,

La rubia se había puesto en posición para saltar hacia el rio, el genio sin pensarlo salto con ella para sostenerla, mientras saltaban las serpientes también saltaron hacia ellos para comerlos, sin embargo, no esperaban que la pareja se sostuviera de la cuerda del puente.

Las serpientes al saltar cayeron directamente al rio, mientras caían se miraba como abrían y cerraban la boca mordiendo solo el aire.

Neutron colgaba del puente sujetando a Cindy. La rubia como si nada también se sujetó de la cuerda que colgaba en el puente y como si nada comenzó a subir.

Jimmy algo pasmado de la tranquilidad que poseía la niña, espero a que la chica lo ayudara a subir.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Pregunto colérico

\- Las serpientes cayeron- Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu plan pudo no haber tenido éxito ¿Lo sabias? Si yo no hubiera saltado las serpientes me habrían comido y tu estarías ahogada en el rio.

-Pero saltaste- Seguía sonriendo. – Ibas hacerlo.

-¿Y si no lo hacía?

-Esa probabilidad es de 0.0000008 % probable.- Y con una sonrisa aún más enigmática la chica siguió su camino por el puente, dejando aun Jimmy aún más desconcertado- ¿Dónde está la casita de muñecas?- Pregunto enfadada al no encontrarse con lo deseado.

-Bueno… em- vaciló- Debemos seguir el mapa para encontrar el tesoro y tu casita de muñecas.

-Algo me dice que me estas mintiendo- Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco.

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia borrando el enojo de la rubia.- ¡Hurra! ¡Lluvia!- Salto de emoción cantando una canción- Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me encantaría estar ahí… abriendo la boca para saborear. Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah.- cantó- Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me encantaría estar ¡Ahí!- Se acostó en el suelo para disfrutar de la lluvia.

-Vamos, Cindy. Aún hay un bosque que cruzar.

-Está lloviendo y la noche está cayendo. ¿Podemos dormir un rato?- Suplicó

-No. Sigamos caminando.

-¡Quiero dormir un rato!

-Cindy, vamos, es un concurso y no creo que los demás concursantes se detengan a descansar.

-Agg- hizo un puchero.- Yo me voy a dormir, si deseas continuar cárgame.

Sin más, la rubia se acomodó en el suelo para dormirse, Jimmy sin opción, la abrazo para continuar su camino cargándola.

El sueño se apodero de la rubia sin importarle la situación. Conforme avanzaban, Jimmy caminaba más despacio perdiéndose en la silueta de su novia. Debía de grabarse a fuego esa imagen. Con cuidado la recostó en el suelo debajo de un árbol que los cubría un poco de la lluvia.

Dormida parecía un ángel, su rostro solo reflejaba ternura y tranquilidad, su respiración lenta y profunda, el mechón de su cabello descansaba en su frente, le acaricio el rostro, y la miro fijamente.

¿Cuántos años tenía su novia? Lo olvidaba. Ya tenían catorce años de edad. Sin duda ya no eran niños. ¿Cuándo ella había dejado de ser una niña para formarse en una bella señorita? No lo sabía con exactitud. Nunca se dio cuenta de los cambios que sucedieron en su alrededor. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido con ella. Por mostrarle el mundo que había olvidado. Por hacerle vivir esas estabas que antes, para él, eran superfluas.

Nunca se había detenido a admirar la belleza de su novia como lo hacía ahora, y si no fuera por Cindy, quizás, y nunca hubiera podido tener la fortuna de experimentar ese momento de tranquilidad.

Ella le mostro una vida, después de la ciencia.

Sin querer, Cindy jalo a Jimmy como si de un peluche se tratara, el genio accedió al abrazo. Y así, juntos. Se quedaron en un profundo sueño.

Un ulular ruido lo despertó. Con tranquilidad volvió a ver a Cindy dormir para darse cuenta que está moría de frio. Se quitó la camisa para abrigarla. Volvió a escuchar ruidos, y a lo lejos diviso a una especie de búho que ululaba con intensidad.

Los ojos rojos del animal lo miraron, Jimmy se paralizo. A pesar de que parecía ser que se trataba de un simple búho, esa mirada, le congelaba el alma.

-Lo siento Cindy, despierta.- La movió lentamente de los hombros.

-Tengo sueño- Se quejó la niña pero se levantó de sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto mientras Jimmy volvía aponerse su playera.

-Quizás es el búho que esta….- No pudo completar su respuesta al notar que el búho no estaba ahí. Más ruidos extraños se escuchaban. Ambos podían sentir el miedo del otro.

El búho apareció frente a ellos, muy cerca, sus ojos rojos los pulverizaba con la mirada, su cabeza ladeaba de un lado a otro, hechizando a los chicos. Ninguno tuvo el valor de moverse. El búho salto, transformándose en un animal de cuatro patas. No era un tigre pero tampoco era un leopardo, sin duda no era un jaguar.

El color del animal era rosado, pero sus cuatro patas avanzaban con sigilo, los ojos rojos aún estaban pero ahora mostraba unos enormes y afilados colmillos.

-¿Qué animal es?- Pregunto Cindy, no apartando sus ojos verdes de los del animal.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Nunca vi una especie de felino con color rosado.

Con sigilo, trataron de retroceder unos pasos hacia tras, el felino fue más veloz y los acorralo al árbol, un rugido salió del animal y basto para que Jimmy y Cindy corrieran por sus vidas.

El felino corría detrás de ellos, Cindy y Jimmy corrieron en zigzag entre los árboles, sin darse cuenta resbalaron colina abajo, chocado con los árboles, aunque estos no detenían su caída. El felino audaz seguía corriendo.

Cuando ellos dejaron de rodar, Jimmy atrajo hacia él, el cuerpo de Cindy. Abrazándola, mirando nada más como el felino los volvía a arrinconar ahora, contra una enorme roca.

Los filosos dientes brillaban en la oscuridad, los ojos rojos del felino les advertía que sería una muerte dolorosa. Inmutados por el miedo esperaron a que el animal, atacara.

**Mañana tengo examen de química Orgánica 3, tenía un tiempo que había tratado de terminar este capítulo ¿Y qué creen? No lo termine =P , espero que me perdonen por la poca dedicación que le he dado al fic, creo que se nota. =( **

**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, si es negativo, no importa, Comprendere.**


	18. CONVERSANDO SOBRE DIOS

_¡Hola! Primero que nada, me disculpo por mi eterna demora, oficialmente ya acabaron mis clases, gracias a todos los que han estado al pendiente. Sin embargo, últimamente he tenido momentos de reflexión, quizás sea por la carrera que yo llevo y por los problemas cotidianos de una persona común._

_Antes de leer advierto, que aquí se tocara un tema muy profundo, por ello lo puse en el título, yo no quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido, especialmente si está leyendo alguna persona atea (que no cree en Dios), si está leyendo un creyente (Que si cree en Dios) entonces, gustara de la lectura. _

_Por favor, espero no ofender a nadie, muchas de las cosas aquí dichas, no son de mi total propiedad, he leído un poco para decir lo que aquí digo. Ya verán por qué. Ahora, si se los transmito es porque he tenido momentos de dificultad y él ha estado ahí, para mí. Es tiempo que hablé de él de la única forma que sé. _

_**¡Termina introducción y ahora sí, a leer!**_

**Capítulo 18: Conversando sobre Dios. **

Cindy chillo de pánico, aterrada de su posible destino- Piensa, Piensa, Piensa- Se auto presiono el genio. Su idea era sencilla, la probabilidad de que el felino se lanzara hacia ellos era seguro, por lo tanto, su opción era tirarse al suelo para que el felino chocara contra la gran roca que tenían detrás.

Sin embargo el felino no se lanzó, camino lentamente acercando su hocico a ellos, mostrando sus afilados dientes, en respuesta, los chicos dieron pasos hacia atrás trincando en la roca.

Cuando el felino iba a morderlos, la roca se abrió por la mitad provocando que Jimmy y Cindy cayeran hacia atrás, literalmente, dentro de la roca, la "Puerta" se cerró, todo dentro estaba completamente oscuro, con el reloj que Cindy poseía, pudieron proporcionarse un poco de luz.

Estaba claro que su deseo no era el de intentar abrir la roca, por ende, se adentraron más al lugar, como si de un túnel se tratara.

-Es evidente que en este planeta, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.- Dijo Jimmy más para él que para Cindy.

-¿El gatito ya no nos va a perseguir?

-No. Lo dudo.- Contestó con dulzura para no asustarla pero notó algo extraño- El mapa no menciona ningún túnel, no se cuán lejos estemos de la superficie, creo que…- lo pensó dos veces- nos hemos perdido del camino.

-¿No habrá casita de muñecas? ¿Tampoco tesoros?- a Cindy le embargo la tristeza.

Jimmy deseaba ser sincero, y decir la verdad, al final, su corazón, no pudo ser tan cruel- Llegaremos Cindy, llegaremos. Y obtendrás todo lo que quieras- Dijo dedicando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Diana y Elías, los caninos, caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, sorprendentemente Elías, fue el más débil, obteniendo la personalidad infantil.

Angie y Oscar, los yolkianos, iban por el mismo camino, Oscar no toleraba a su novia, su versión infantil lo desesperaba, su suerte cambio cuando vio a Diana y a Elías.

-Ustedes…. Si ustedes, seres que trataron de evolucionar como humanos- Hablo Oscar.

-¿Eso sonó a insulto?- Pregunto Elías inocentemente.

-No les tomes importancia, al menos nosotros conservamos a nuestros Dioses, y no los hemos perdido por culpa de unos pequeños terrestres. – Contesto Diana ácidamente con voz alta para ser escuchada.

Oscar los fulmino con la mirada- Pulcra no era una buena Diosa- Trató de defender a su especie- La razón por la cual les hablo, es por lo siguiente: Necesitamos tregua. Apoyarnos y eliminar a los demás.

-¿Y por qué nosotros?- Pregunto Diana mientras su novio se entretenía jugando.

-Porque ustedes son fuertes y no unos viles tramposos como los cerebros. ¿Aceptan?

-Si no conociera el tipo de organismos que ustedes son, quizás aceptara.

-Perfecto- Acoto Oscar- No merecen tanta suerte, ya habrán otras especies que sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, la Yolkiana Angie, tomó una fresa, emocionada pensaba darle una mordida, la rapidez de Diana fue imperceptible. Angie estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué le has quitado la fruta a mi novia?- Pregunto Oscar enfadado.

-Esa "Fruta" no es otra cosa, más que veneno. Su color químico posee licopenos, una sustancia química toxica.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-En mi planeta le llamamos, licopeno, porque esa es la razón por la cual, es una fruta usada para envenenar.

Oscar la miro fijamente, no sabiendo si la canina estaba siendo honesta. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a comprobar lo que ella decía.- Entonces ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Escúchame bien Yolkiano. Haremos tregua, trabajaremos juntos para derrotar y eliminar a las otras especies, sin embargo, una sola traición de su parte los llevara directo a su fin. Si pierdo alguna vez a Elías, Juro, que te arrastrare conmigo a como dé lugar.

-Te doy mi palabra, Can, Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

Mientras tanto….

Jimmy y Cindy caminaron por horas sin encontrar el final del camino, Cindy, que conservaba la personalidad infantil, corría por el túnel desesperada. A Jimmy se le agotaba la energía, correr con ella para no perderla de vista, solía ser agotador.

-Cin-Dy- le faltaba el aire de tanto correr- ¡Cindy! ¿Podrías dejar de correr por un minuto?

-Oh ¡Qué lindo eres cuando te enojas! ¿Te han dicho que eres muy tierno?- Jimmy se ruborizó, estaba claro que la chica no se encontraba en su sano juicio.

-Hablo en serio Cindy- Mostró enojo- Tienes que dejar de correr por un rato.

-Oh, vamos, aún tengo mucha energía. ¿Acaso tienes sueño?

-No, no tengo sueño. Es solo que podemos encontrarnos algo indeseable en el camino….

-De acuerdo- Dijo la "niña" dándose por vencida. – Entonces…. Platiquemos.

-Ya estamos platicando.

-¡No!... hablo de…. Realmente platicar, tener una conversación, ¿O prefieres contarme un cuento?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto sin alternativa.

-¿De dónde venimos?- Jimmy viro hacia su novia algo pasmado por la pregunta de su novia.

-Bueno…- Vacilo un poco el genio- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-¿De dónde venimos?- Volvió a preguntar- Y no me digas que de la cigüeña porque ese cuento me lo sé de memoria gracias a papá y a mamá- Advirtió.

Jimmy algo agobiado decidió sentarse al suelo, Cindy lo imito aferrando su mirada hacia él cosa que el genio noto enseguida- Es algo complicado de explicar, Cindy. Veras…. Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho ellos…

-Te ves pálido ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí.

-¡Cielos! Te siento incomodo.- Rio por lo bajo la pequeña.

-Sigamos con nuestro camino. – Se levantó el genio apurado. Cindy también tras él.

-No espera- Lo detuvo y con movimientos de manos comenzó hablar apuradamente- Sé que nacemos del estómago de nuestra mamá ¿Pero cómo llegamos ahí? ¿Cómo es que un ser tan pequeñito puede crecer tanto para ser como nosotros? ¿Quiénes somos realmente? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Wow, wow, wow, Cindy, creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar. Y no, no es lo que tú estás pensando. Nuestra existencia está científicamente explicado.

-¿Entonces como explicas la existencia del universo?

-Teoría del big bang Cindy. Hace muchos, muchos, muchos años hubo una gran explosión donde el hidrogeno…

Cindy interrumpió -¿Y quién hizo esa gran explosión? ¿Surgió de la nada?

-Bueno…

-Por eso pregunto ¿De dónde venimos?

-Vortex, no te voy a decir lo que quieres oír.

-Entonces ¿Tu no crees en él?- Pregunto la niña tristemente.

-No exactamente…

-Jimmy…. ¿Tú crees en un Dios?

-Basta de charla Cindy. Ese es un tema que no voy a conversar con una niña, aunque te dijera miles de cosas no entenderías, seguirías con tu ridícula idea de la existencia de un ser supremo con el poder suficiente para serlo todo.

-Solo piénsalo… razono la pequeña. ¿Por qué existe la vida?

-Bueno Oparin dice que….

-No, no, y no. No cites lo que nos dice un libro de divulgación científica. Dime tu ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Dónde están nuestros pensamientos? ¿Nuestra conciencia es tangible? ¿Acaso no existen momentos milagrosos donde existe el 0.0000000001 % de probabilidad de que algo pase, y el 99.9999999 % de que algo no pase, y al final realmente sucede? Y déjame decirte que no se vale decir que es cosa de suerte. Por qué estas creyendo de igual forma en algo intangible.

-Cindy…. Estos temas son muy personales, no deberíamos….

-Tengo esa duda, y tú eres el ser más inteligente que yo conozco. Si me convences de que Dios no existe, entonces, no creeré. Pero yo dudo mucho que sea cuestión de ciencia el hecho de que estemos aquí tú y yo conversando sobre este tema.

El genio estaba con un enigma que no quería descifrar, sin embargo, era cierto lo que decía la pequeña niña. Hay cosas, que ni toda la ciencia del mundo puede explicar. Es sorprendente como los organismos, la naturaleza y todo el universo se armonizan tan sabiamente. Recordó también la relación de indeterminación de Heisenberg, y el hecho de que las partículas subatómicas tienen trayectorias indefinidas. Incluso, la física cuántica apunta hay que hay situaciones incompatibles.

El chico era un mar de pensamientos… -"Micro"… "Macro" "limitaciones" "Enigma" "mal planteado"- Era lo que su mente procesaba hasta que, un rayo de luz divina provoco esa conexión entre dendritas de neuronas que por mismas razones poco entendibles sucedían, y que ahora, le habían dado respuesta a su agobio mental.

-Cindy…. – Dijo Jimmy- Levanta tu mano y sostenla en el aire- le pidió, la chica algo sorprendida obedeció.- Sostenla ahí en el aire. – Jimmy también levanto su mano en el aire, lentamente se acercó a la rubia y de a poco fue acercando su palma con la de ella.

-¿Por qué no tocas mi palma?- pregunto curiosamente la rubia.

-Sshhh- Chitó- Ten paciencia, tarde o temprano habrá contacto físico, no te apures.- El genio seguía acercando su mano con la de ella sin tocarla.- ¿Sientes algo?- preguntó.

-No sabría describirlo- Contestó ella.- Pero diría que siento una especie de energía. Siento algo a pesar de que aún no estamos en contacto.

La palma de Jimmy estaba cada vez más cerca, a escasos centímetros, luego a escasos milímetros, casi nada…. Y ella sentía algo, su mano temblaba quizás por sostenerlo tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, sentía algo. Y no sabía cómo decirlo. Palma frente a palma, desbordando energía intangible.

Finalmente, Jimmy enlazo su palma con la de su novia, luego puso sus dedos entre sus dedos y hablo. ¿Ahora que sientes?

-A ti.

-¿Solo a mí?- contesto el genio

-Una especie de fuerza. También.- Contestó la niña.

-Lo que acaba de suceder, es una energía, una fuerza de repulsión. Nuestras manos son nubes de partículas unidas por fuerzas en una dimensión que es prácticamente todo vacío. Dos partículas en sí, jamás llegan a tocarse, aunque nuestros sentidos más comunes dicen que si, en realidad no es así. Micro…. Atómicamente… no es así. No llega a ver tal contacto sin embargo es imperceptible de lo que está ocurriendo. Y lo que sentiste fue esa misma energía, energía que existe pero que no vemos. Energía que es inexplicable, fuerzas ajeno de sabiduría de cualquier ser humano u organismo existente en el universo.

-No entiendo.- Dijo temerosa la niña.

-Una mesa y una mano nunca llegan a tocarse realmente, nuestros pies no tocan el suelo de verdad, fuerza de repulsión entre partículas Cindy.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Qué me quieres dar a entender con todo esto?

-La fe, Cindy, da certeza de lo que va aun en contra de los sentidos, como lo que acabamos de presenciar. La fe es esa fuerza intangible que sabemos que existe pero que es incomprensible. Y si existe Fe. Entonces. Existe Dios.

-¡Cielos, Jimmy! ¡Gracias!.- la niña despego su mano de la de Jimmy y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente.- Gracias, muchas gracias.- Decía con una inmensa alegría mientas apretaba el abrazo.- No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero tu si, y tu seguridad me dice que entonces, es verdad. Si existe Dios. Si existe ese ser extraordinario.

-No hay que agradecer Cindy. También yo tenía la misma duda.

-Y… ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad o solo me estás dando la razón? Lo digo porque tengo entendido que Dios y la ciencia….

-Te citare algo "la fe abre los ojos de la ciencia. Es razonable creer" la ciencia no contradice la revelación. Dependemos del estudio de la actividad de la materia, lo que está limitado a comprobarse experimentalmente. Y decir que no existe Dios es plantearse mal el problema, pues se pide una respuesta que va más allá del campo de estudio de la ciencia misma. La vida, la creación, el universo, y el misterio de Dios, entre muchos otros enigmas se guían a uno mismo. Y tú, ya sabes la respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Jimmy. Gracias por quitarme esa duda que, siempre me cuestionaba. Algo muy dentro, quizás mi alma, me dice, que ese ser superior espiritual pero real, es el único capaz de crear tanta paz y armonía, tanta belleza y tanta majestuosidad en el universo.

Jimmy, cansado, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo. Cindy a su lado, lo imito con la diferencia de que acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Cindy… siempre habrán más dudas que respuestas. Siempre.- La niña ya estaba entrecerrando sus ojos. – Y no. No es cuestión de suerte ni de ciencia el hecho de que en este momento tú y yo tengamos esta revelación. Aquí y ahora. Que, claro, es nuestra conclusión y de nadie más, pero que, sin duda, se siente tan de verdad, que, aunque la verdad es relativa. Esta verdad se siente real.

-¿Ves? – Dijo Cindy ya adormilada- Es poder divino el conversar esto entre los dos. No eras tú, ni yo, si no él.- y con eso la niña se durmió. Jimmy no dejaba de contemplar como Cindy dormía plácidamente en su hombro, acaricio su cabello y dijo:

-No Cindy, fue tu poder infantil, ahora no estas contaminada con pensamientos sociales que transversa la realidad. Fuiste tú, con tu inocencia aunada a mi conocimiento el que, sin duda, logro hacerme comprender. Él uso estos dos factores a su favor para que mi corazón no quedara extraviado y reconociera el camino.

La pequeña Cindy solo asentaba entre sueños. Como si su subconsciente aun escuchara.

-Duerme Cindy. Duerme, Que con fe saldremos de esto, pronto estaremos en casa, con nuestras vidas.

Y él también se quedó dormido. Melda quien no dejaba de ver la escena tan trilladamente romántica que los terrícolas estaban teniendo, por primera vez tuvo temor, sin poder descifrar porque, y con el afán de desvanecer ese mismo temor, Melda decidió aniquilar de una vez por todas a esos dos seres que le trasmitían peligró. Peligro a su integridad física, emocional e incluso se atrevería a decir que "Espiritual"

-"Estúpidos niños"- pensó- "Me hacen preguntarme ¿Caeré por mi propia cuenta? ¡No Melda!, inseguridad no, no puedes permitirte que esos mocosos te trasmitan inseguridad. Observarlos tanto te hará mal, más aun con sus conversaciones"

Melda cerro los ojos para transportarse en sus planes una vez más.

**Gracias, Gracias, Infinitamente Gracias por su lectura. Espero que no me odien, ni tampoco dejen de leer este fic, sé que no avance mucho con respecto a la historia y al concurso pero, tenía esta idea, y sentí que era el momento apropiado. **

**Ideas, comentarios, cualquier cosa que deseen comunicarme, es bienvenido. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	19. EL COMIENZO DEL DESASTRE

¡Hola! Esta vez actualice rápido, tratare de no alargar la historia con pensamientos míos.

**Capítulo 19: El comienzo del desastre.**

Jimmy se despertó, no tenía idea si era de día o de noche, el túnel se mantenía igual de oscuro a como lo dejo antes de dormirse.

-Hey, Cindy. Despierta. Debemos continuar.

-Hola… Buenos días- Dijo Cindy con su inocente voz de niña pequeña.- Tengo hambre- Fue lo segundo que dijo.

-Si llegamos a la meta, obtendrás toda la comida que quieras. Vamos. Debemos salir de aquí.- la chica solo asentó.

El túnel no parecía tener fin, hasta que se toparon con dos caminos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.- ¿Cual tomamos?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Imposible saber la respuesta. Aunque si te das cuenta… el de la izquierda despide un olor a humedad, es probable que nos topemos con animales por ese rumbo. Tomemos el de la derecha.

Y así fue.

-¿Sientes ese olor dulce?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si…. Es extraño. Pero si distingo un olor dulce en el ambiente.

-jajaja, distinguir- Comenzó a reír la rubia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Cindy?- Pregunto también él con una tonta risa.

-Tu cara….- empezó a reír con más fuerza la chica.

-Tú también eres graciosa cuando te ríes- Le dijo con aire risueño.

-¿Lo hueles?- emocionada- ¡Es pastel de chocolate!- Exclamaba la chica. - ¡Mira hay una gran mesa, a escasos metros de nosotros!... Wow… Hay pasteles, comida…. wow.

-Esto es raro…. Risas… alucinaciones… olor a dulce…. ¡NO RESPIRES! ¡Aquí hay óxido de nitrógeno!- Dijo espantado.

-¿Nitro que….? Jajajaja- Rio la rubia.

\- Si, Óxido nitroso. O gas de la risa- Jimmy trataba de no respirar, lo cual le era casi imposible.

-¡Que gracioso! Dijiste… Gas de la risa… jajaja- Decía sin sentido.

El genio con la poca cordura que le quedaba salió del túnel que había tomado para regresar al punto de partida. Ya lejos, y con una mejor compostura, llamo a la chica- ¡Regresa, ahora!... Tenemos que tomar el túnel de la izquierda.

-Que risa…. Jajaja- ¡Mira! ¡Las rosas cantan!

-¡No Cindy, regresa! No puedo ir hacia ti, si lo hago ambos nos asfixiaremos. ¡Regresa!

-¡Oh cielos!- la rubia estaba preocupada- ¡He perdido al chico con el que iba! ¿Has visto a mi amigo, el que venía conmigo?

-¡Cindy, aquí estoy! Ven aquí- Empezaba a fastidiarse.

-No… seguro fue por el pastel de chocolate que vimos, te lo presentare, es un chico muy lindo, tienen un peinado algo extraño y que da risa, pero es muy lindo. Lo esperare aquí.- Tras decir eso, exploto con una risa y se echó al suelo a reírse aún más.

-¡Oh no!... El gas de la risa… puede provocar pérdida de memoria… o peor aún. Asfixiarla. Vamos Neutron… piensa, piensa, piensa….- Se dijo él mismo.- ¡Eso es!- recordó que en el bolsillo de su pantalón siempre cargaba con sus inventos más prácticos, los cuales eran capaces de sacarlo de todo apuro. Lo había estado aguardando para un momento oportuno, y ahora parecía serlo.

Jimmy encontró lo que buscaba, un chicle de color amarillo. Lo mastico y luego soplo formando una gran esfera, quedando él dentro del chicle. Luego… rebotando fue hasta donde su chica…

-¡Ya inventaron los camiones, Jimmy!, jajaja- El genio rolo los ojos recordando las primeras palabras que la rubia le dijo cuando vio por primera vez ese invento.

-Eso si lo recuerdas ¿verdad? ¡Estupendo!- Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras que empujaba a la chica hasta afuera del túnel donde había gas de la risa.

-Jajajaja…. Que gracioso. La pelota quiere aplastarme- Decía la chica- Le daré una patada.

-No, no, no, no,- Quiso detener el castaño pero fue demasiado tarde. La chica dio una fuerte patada haciendo explotar la esfera de chicle. Ambos quedaron embarrados del chicle amarillo. Por fortuna estaban a escasos metros y Jimmy aún mantenía la respiración, así que, empujo a su novia hasta que estuvieron fuera de la zona de peligro.

-Jajajaja- Seguía riendo la rubia.

-Muy gracioso ¿no?

-¡Estas todo amarillo! Jajaja- El genio rolo los ojos y espero a que el efecto se le pasara- ¿Por qué estamos de amarillo?- Preguntó al regresar al estado casi normal.

-Eso no importa. Tomemos el túnel de la izquierda.

-¿No habías dicho que ese no?

-Cambie de opinión.- Acoto el castaño.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo camina!- ordenó.

En ese túnel hacía mucho calor, y el olor a humedad era penetrante. Habían muchos animales pequeños andando por ahí, sin embargo, eran inofensivos.

-¡Veo una luz!- Exclamo Cindy.

-¡También yo!... ¡Encontramos la salida!- Concluyo él. Ambos personajes se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de júbilo. Luego, corrieron rápidamente hasta que el rayo de sol se penetraba en su piel.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me alegra tanto volver a ver el sol!

-¡Cindy mira! ¡La meta!...

-¡El tesoro! ¡Mis muñecas!- Exclamo inocentemente para correr sin esperar a su novio.

Por otro lado, Perla, la Gorlock cuidaba de su novio Javier quien no paraba de correr. Ya lo había salvado de unas arenas movedizas. De unos frutos venenosos. Y de caer de un puente. El hecho de cuidar a un infante le había hartado.

-Vaya… siempre supe que las chicas de Gorlock eran emocionalmente más fuerte- comento Roger, el Cerebro.

-Largo de aquí Cerebro. No hablo con tramposos.

-Más cuidado con lo que dices, puedo hacer que Javier baile ballet directo hacia una planta carnívora.

-Le sucede algo a Javier por tu culpa, y tu novia no podrá hacer ninguna suma, resta, multiplicación o división en toda su vida. – Amenazo Perla con su puño verde.

-Tranquila. Estamos por llegar a la meta. No veo por qué pelear.

-¿A no?… Lo que hicieron con los reptiles fue horrible.

-Alguien debía perder. Agradece que no fueron ustedes.

-Te voy a romper todo tu…. – Se limitó a decir.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes contra los terrícolas.

-Ni en tus sueños.- La chica Gorlock tomo por el brazo a su novio, y corrió hacia la meta lo cual estaba a escasos centímetros.

-¡Hubieras escuchado mi plan antes de correr!, ¡Ahora no podrás ayudarme!- Exclamó con coraje el cerebro y siguió su camino jurándose que los Gorlocks perderían en el próximo juego.

Cindy y Jimmy corrían hacia la meta, el genio observo que los Gorlocks y los cerebros ya se encontraban allí.

-¡Espera, no sigas!- Jaló a su novia para esconderse tras un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los cerebros pueden hipnotizarte y obstaculizarnos para que no lleguemos a la meta. Nos odian, entonces, no debemos dejar que nos vean, o nosotros no debemos de verlo.

-¿Quieres que corramos viendo el suelo?- Cindy dudaba.

-Si. A la de una… dos…. Tres… ¡Corre!

Jimmy y Cindy llegaron a la meta, mientras que Roger, Yulady, Javier y Perla, los veían raro.

Cindy de pronto, sacudió la cabeza y vio a su alrededor.- Neutron ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto mirando fuerte a su novio.

-¡Haz vuelto, Cindy!- la abrazo fuertemente, la rubia algo colorada empujo a su novio hacia atrás.- Te he dicho que no me gusta que seas meloso- regaño- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mientras los concursantes ganadores esperaban a que el perdedor apareciera, Jimmy conto todo a Cindy.

En la meta aún faltaban las gelatinas, los Yolkianos, los caninos y las agujas. En cuarto lugar llegaron las agujas, quienes llegaron muy alegres cantando "Pib, Pib, Pib" con su chillante voz.

Después de un rato aparecieron los caninos junto a los Yolkianos, Diana y Oscar estaban empapados de baba mientras que Angie y Elías (quienes eran los infantes) estaban intactos. Eso demostraba que habían trabajado en equipo para salvar a su pareja, lo que provoco preocupación al resto de los preocupantes. Llegando juntos en penúltimo lugar.

Las gelatinas habían tenido problemas con cruzar el bosque, sus escurridizos cuerpos no les habían permitido cruzar con éxito el puente colgante, cayendo al precipicio, después lograron nadar contra la corriente y retomar el camino, cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Gelatinas, ustedes son los únicos que no han llegado a la meta. Han perdido. Demás participantes aún siguen en juego.

Sin que nadie pudiera ver el llanto de las gelatinas, Yuri y Frank desaparecieron.

-¡Lo logramos nuevamente Neutron!- Ahora Cindy abrazaba al castaño- ¿Cómo me porte mientras era una niña?- le pregunto coquetamente.

-Solo digamos, que si algún día llego a tener hijos. Deseo tener una pequeña Cindy como hija.- Beso a su novia.

-¡No hay duda que eres el mejor novio genio que una chica pueda tener! ¡Eres maravilloso!- Dijo Cindy automáticamente tapándose la boca después de decir lo dicho.

-No tienes idea de las cosas lindas que me dijiste mientras eras pequeña-La molestó él- hay un dicho que dice "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"-

-¿Qué tanto dije?-

-Solo me entere que mi cabello es extraño y gracioso para ti,- Cindy se puso colorada de la pena y se limitó a solo abrazar a su novio.

Dado el juego terminado, cada participante reaparecía en su zona de descanso.

En Retroville. Sheen, Carl y Libby aun lidiaban con los clones de Jimmy y Cindy. En especial por que pasaron de ser unas personas sin memoria, a unas personas bromistas.

Un día, Sheen y Libby tendrían una de sus citas que hacían cada semana. Como Cindy y Jimmy parecían cada vez más incapaces de estar solos sin meterse en problemas, decidieron, llevarlos con ellos. Solo estuvieron diez minutos en el Candy Bar y sus amigos hicieron una guerra de comida.

Libby que estrenaba un nuevo atuendo les grito con furor mientras que Sheen se comía todo el helado que tenía embarrado.

La cita fue un desastre, incluso, la parejita término discutiendo por culpa de los bromistas. Sheen defendía que había sido la cita más divertida y Libby aclaraba que había sido la peor de todas.

En otra ocasión, Carl cuidaba de Goddard, y de broma Cindy le regalo al gordito unas galletas recién orneadas, las cuales contenían fresa. Carl es alérgico a las fresas así que el pobre se intoxico y se hincho todo el rostro.

Por otro lado, Nick se encontraba practicando piruetas con su patineta, y el clon de Jimmy quien había aprendido a manejar algunos inventos, partió en dos la patineta del chico popular con un láser.

Con el tiempo los clones de Jimmy y Cindy habían aprendido muchas cosas del ambiente que lo rodeaban, pasaron de ser personas torpes a unos expertos en el manejo de todo objeto terrestre.

Aprendieron a hablar, a reconocer la gente que los rodeaban, aprender sus defectos, sus virtudes, las reglas de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal.

Habían hecho llorar a la señorita Ave, provocaron que Buch quedara como el peor bravucón de toda la escuela, arruinaron el maquillaje de Quilan. En fin, se habían ganado el odio de algunas personas.

-¡Basta de bromas!- Grito Libby con furor hacia Jimmy y Cindy, quienes había sido atrapados por Carl y Sheen guiados hasta su laboratorio.- Parecen niños. ¿Se puede saber por qué fastidian al mundo entero?

-No lo volveremos hacer. Lo prometemos- Dijo esa Cindy.

-Es solo que, estamos muy contentos de convivir con la gente- Secundo ese Jimmy.

\- ¡Pero no así!- regaño la morena visiblemente molesta.

\- A mí me parece una respuesta convincente- Sheen recibió la mirada fulminante de su novia.

-Esta locura debe parar- Interrumpió Carl.- Antes de que todo Retroville quiera quemarlos vivos.- Concluyo ante las constantes quejas de la población ante los adultos Vortex y Neutron.

-No volverá a pasar- repitió Cindy.

-De acuerdo. En dos días será la feria de ciencia en la escuela. Ustedes forman equipo y aun no tienen su proyecto listo para concursar.

-Soy un genio ¿No?, tendremos un proyecto listo para mañana.- Dijo el egocentrista.

-Está bien- Aplaudió Carl- Pero no vuelan a intoxicarme. Eso fue muy cruel.

-Nos portaremos bien.- Prometió el castaño.

Con algunos miramientos, Sheen, Carl y Libby decidieron marcharse para terminar sus proyectos. Carl tenía como pareja a una linda chica que apenas tenía un año que había llegado a Retroville, su nombre era Sara. La chica era una niña de cabello negro ondulado, su piel era blanca, bastante alta, risueña y agradable. El gordito estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Sheen y Libby hacían pareja para el proyecto también, lo que les daba más tiempo para estar juntos.

-Chicos… le pediré a Sara que sea mi novia el mismo día de la feria científica.

-Muy bien gordito. Nos alegra oír eso.- Felicitó Sheen.

-Ya era hora. Harán muy bonita pareja.- Corroboro Libby.

-Se lo iba a pedir desde hace días, pero con la alergia que me dio, me fue imposible.

-Qué pena.- La morena le dio a Carl palmadas en el hombro- Me preocupan los chicos. Terminando todo este lio de los proyectos, debemos encargarnos de encontrar una cura para ellos. Están ausentes, no parecen ellos mismos.

-Son divertidos, reinita. Además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¡No digas eso!- Tapó el gordito la boca del hiperactivo.- ¿No has visto las películas de terror? Cuando algo dice eso, las cosas siempre se ponen peor.

-Por el bien de todos, espero que te equivoques- Murmuro Libby pensativa.

Todo Retroville no tenía idea, de los demonios que pronto se desatarían en todo el pueblo y al mismo tiempo, diferentes espacio, Melda preparaba su próximo juego.

**Chan-Chan…. ¡Al fin hay un avance en la historia!**

**Sabemos que los clones que están en Retroville son malos, y que ahora solo están en el juego los terrestres, agujas, Gorlocks, Cerebros, Caninos, y Yolkianos. **

**Eliminados están las Habas, los humanitos voladores, reptiles, y gelatinas. **

**¿Tienen idea para el siguiente juego? ¿Y dónde están Elizabeth y Walter? Ojo con eso =P**

**Ideas, comentarios, cualquier cosa que deseen decirme es bienvenido. Gracias a Yadira y a costa Pérez José Ramiro por sus comentarios y su comprensión ¡Muchas gracias! Y a Guest por ser sincero/a. **

PD: Me iré de viaje una semana pero ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo. ¡Actualización segura regresando del pequeño viaje familia! =P


	20. CAOS

_Nota de autor: Sabemos que los clones que están en Retroville son malos, y que ahora solo están en el juego los terrestres, agujas, Gorlocks, Cerebros, Caninos, y Yolkianos. _

_Eliminados están las Habas, los humanitos voladores, reptiles, y gelatinas. _

**Capítulo 20: CAOS**

La determinación de Perla, la Gorlock, la llevó hasta la zona segura de los terrestres, ella escondida entre los árboles que rodeaban a la cueva donde descansaban los terrícolas, necesitaba llamar la atención de uno de ellos.

Comenzó arrogar piedras hacia adentro de la cueva, cayendo una de ellas en la cabeza del castaño. El genio se levantó rápidamente para salir de la cueva y ver el autor de la bromita.

Sin engaños Perla se hizo aparecer- Calma humano. Vengo hasta aquí para charlar pacíficamente.

Inevitablemente Jimmy, recordó la primera vez que concurso en un torneo intergaláctico, y de igual manera una Gorlock llamada April lo había buscado casi de la misma forma.

-¿A qué has venido?- Pregunto algo agresivo.

-Necesitamos hacer una alianza- Aseguró- Trabajar juntos para ganar los juegos, con nuestra fuerza y su inteligencia seremos un gran equipo para mantenernos a salvo y así permanecer dentro del juego.

-No es cierto- Desilusionó el genio.- No los necesitamos ni tampoco podemos ser equipo. Solo habrá un ganador. No me arriesgare.

-Escúchame Jimmy Neutron- Suplicaba Perla- Ningún concursante tiene la culpa de estar aquí, el único pecado es amar a una persona tan especial, nadie quisiera olvidar a nadie. Si nos unimos. Si llegamos a la final. Quizás podamos hacer algo para salvar a los demás.

Neutron recordaba que April le decía lo mismo, y Perla, parecía tener razón, sin embargo le sobraban razones para desconfiar de ella.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido tu novio contigo?

-¿Javier? Bueno… él es un poco más orgulloso. Dice que puede ganar el juego sin ninguna clase de alianza. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que los Caninos y Yolkianos están en una alianza, y apuesto a que no tardaran los Cerebros de hacer tregua con algún equipo. Lo intentó conmigo, pero después de lo que le hicieron a los reptiles, no confió en ellos.

-Quizás debas seguir el consejo de tu novio y solo jugar y ganar, sin trampas.

-Oh, Jimmy Neutron, piensa un poco ¿De verdad crees que ganaran por justos y capaces? Nos necesitamos, humano. Nos necesitamos.

-Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo.-El genio creía que lo mejor era aceptar, y no dar señales de desconfianza. Cualquier tipo de ayuda le seria de mucha utilidad. Y así estaría alerta por si alguna traición de su parte se acercaba.

-¡Gracias, Jimmy Neutron! ¡Muchas gracias!, como símbolo de nuestro pacto y alianza permíteme darte el sello de la confianza- Perla jaló fuertemente al genio para acércalo suficientemente hacia sus labios. Sin advertencia alguna y con agilidad. Unió sus labios a los de él por lo menos veinte segundos.

Cindy quien salía de la cueva de donde estaba, vio rápidamente la escena.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, rey cráneo?- Preguntó con furor mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura mirándolo con esa fulminación asesina digna de ella cuando estaba enojada.

-No Cindy. No es lo que crees.

-¿A no? ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar? Dejo de verte por unos segundos ¡Y te besuqueas con el primer ser vivo que encuentras a tu paso! ¡No creí que fueras de lo peor!- Volteo la rubia enojada.

-Disculpa Jimmy Neutron pero ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Pregunto la Gorlock.

-Cindy tranquila- El genio se enfocó en tranquilizar a su novia- Fue un sello de confianza. No un beso. ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido con April?

-Eso- Balbuceó ella- ¡Eso no evita el hecho de que me sienta traicionada!- Se defendió.

-¿Qué es?- Pauso Perla su habla- ¿Un beso?

-En mi mundo, cuando dos personas son parejas, se besan como símbolo del afecto que se tienen.

-Oh- Perla se dio cuenta de su error.- Lo siento.

-¿Ustedes cómo se demuestran "su amor"?- Pregunto dudosamente el genio.

-No querrán saberlo- Contesto divertida.- No quería causar problemas. Solo necesitaba una alianza tal y como los demás están haciendo.

-¿Y por eso te besas a mi novio? – Cindy se abalanzó contra Perla pero Jimmy la detuvo velozmente.

-Hablamos luego Perla. Vete.

-De acuerdo. Solo recuerda el pacto que tenemos- Recordó la Gorlock.

-Ven aquí que te voy hacer añicos…- manoteaba Cindy para que el castaño la soltara.

-¡Basta, Cindy!, Tenia que aceptar la alianza. No puedo ponerme de enemigo contra todo el mundo. No sé qué trame la Gorlock ni los demás.

-¡Tengo derecho a estar enfadada!- Exclamó con naturalidad.

-Ah- balbuceó- Lo sé, pero piénsalo. Puede ser una forma de asegurar nuestro pase a la final de este absurdo torneo. Soy tu novio Cindy, estamos en pleno concurso ¿Qué conseguiría con engañarte? No confundas las cosas, ella tiene novio. Y solo fue un sello.

-¿Te gustaría que yo repartiera sellos de confianza a los concursantes masculinos?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Cielos! ¡Cindy!- Se alarmo el genio de solo pensar a Cindy besando otros labios.- No, me gustaría- Contestó cabizbajo.

-Muy bien. Te creo.- Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron de par en par como muestra de su admiración hacia la madurez de su chica.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te pondrás enojada?

-Para nada- Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica mientras le daba a su novio un golpe directo en el estómago, el castaño no lo vio venir y mucho menos lo pudo detener.

"Era muy bello para ser verdad"- pensó él.

–La próxima vez que te vea dándole un sello de confianza a cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. ¡Te pulverizare!- Amenazó Cindy entrando a la cueva.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- Aun se encontraba el castaño en el suelo. Ella no contestó.

"Ahora, el siguiente juego"- Se escuchó que decía esa misma voz que anunciaba todos los juegos.

Los concursantes fueron tele transportados a una habitación. Era un enorme cuarto. Dentro de allí solo había cuatro frías y oscuras paredes con doce concursantes confundidos y una puerta.

-¿Cuál se supone que sea el juego?- Pregunto Roger, el cerebro.

-"Concursantes"- Se notó la voz- "La primera pareja que pase por esa puerta voluntariamente, será eliminada"- La voz ya no dijo más, dejando doce cerebros más confundidos que al principio.

En el planeta Tierra. Específicamente en Retroville, la feria de ciencia en la Lindbergh High School estaba lleno de toda clase de inventos. El evento seria llevado acabado en el gimnasio de la misma escuela, montones de mesas con diferentes proyectos, adolescentes que se encontraban reajustado los últimos detalles, profesores listos para ser jurados calificadores, en fin. Todo estaba listo.

-¿Todo listo, Sheen?

-Afirmativo mi reina galáctica- Sheen coqueteaba con su novia- Esta todo como usted mando.

-Sheen, deja de jugar. No es momento. Nuestro proyecto debe ganar.

-¿Y cómo no ganar? Es el mejor proyecto que he hecho en toda mi vida, probablemente porque tu hiciste la mayoría de las cosas- Reflexiono el hiperactivo- ¡Ganaremos!

-¡Tú me diste la idea!

-Yo solo jugaba videojuegos

-¡Exacto, Sheen!- Desarrollar nuestro propio videojuego en segunda dimensión y hablar sobre los beneficios que conlleva despejar las mentes humanas a través de este entretenimiento, es un proyecto de ciencias tecnológico genial- Libby mostraba entusiasmo.

-Y si Jimmy y Cindy no logran terminar su proyecto, ¡El trofeo será nuestro! Y por cierto ¿Dónde están?- La verdad de Sheen molestó un poco a la morena.

-No tengo idea. Pero si se dónde está Carl- Con una risita y una mirada desviada hacia un punto del gimnasio, Libby delató a Carl quien se encontraba en pleno momento romántico.

-Sara-llamaba la atención el gordito.- Eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido- Halagó.-

-Carl ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto la hermosa Sara mirando al chico con esos ojos cafés claros que lo cautivaban.

-Muy bien. De maravilla- Contestó metiendo el estómago.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado alagándome todo este tiempo.

-Ja- dio una risita nerviosa- Es porque- No quería balbucear.- Ok. Está bien. Lo diré de una vez. Sara, tú me- Su corazón se aceleró- Tú me gus-tas- Tartamudeó.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto desconcertada la chica de piel clara y cabello ondulado.

-Si. Me gustas, y me gustas mucho. Hueles bien, eres linda conmigo, y no me golpeas. Tienes algunas alergias como yo, y tengo la idea de que, no quiero ser tu amigo. Si es que me entiendes.

-¡Oh, Carl! , eres muy dulce, tú también eres lindo, y gracioso.

-¿De verdad?- A Carl le brillaron los ojos.

-Si.

La pareja de amigos que ahora cerrarían su plática con un pequeño beso de amor, fue interrumpida violentamente por un Jimmy que se acercaba.

Ese Jimmy llevaba una sustancia en mano, al acercarse a Carl y con un movimiento rápido, obligó al gordito a beberse un poco de lo que llevaba.

-¡Jimmy!- Le regaño.- Sabe horrible. ¿Qué me hiciste beber?

-Ya lo sabrás- Rio el castaño con malicia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Carl?- Sara se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh si de maravilla! Hasta que te acercaste a mí.- Contestó agresivo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Desconcertada.

-Vamos Sara, tu presencia me asquea, estábamos mejor antes de que llegaras a Retroville, solo mírate. Eres patética.

-¡Carl!- Exclamo Sara herida.

-No te necesito en mi equipo. ¡Largo!

La guapa chica puso sus manos en su rostro para salir del gimnasio rápidamente, a lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de la niña. Cuando Carl se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho volteo hacia su "amigo"

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó asustado esperando una buena respuesta.

-Solo digamos que es parte de nuestro proyecto de ciencias.- Le explicó Jimmy.

**Flash Back**

Cuando Jimmy y Cindy fueron succionados por el libro verde, unos clones iguales a ellos fue lo último que nuestros dos protagonistas vieron, quienes eran nada más y nada menos que Walter y Elizabeth.

Los extraterrestres se emocionaron mucho por lograr transportar a quienes los representarían en el juego intergaláctico de la ciencia del amor, y ahora debían cumplir lo que les impusieron.

-¿Estas segura que así te dijo Meldar?- Preguntaba la extraterrestre.

-Si. Ganen o pierdan los terrestres nosotros volveremos a nuestro planeta, ilesos y con nuestra memoria intacta, con la condición de que hagamos que el mundo enteró odie a los dos humanos.

-Querido, Meldar ha tomado una venganza muy personal contra esos dos niños ¿Por qué será?- Razonaba Elizabeth

-No lo sé.- Contestó Walter convertido ahora en Jimmy Neutron.- Solo debemos obedecer, estoy cansado de ser preso de los juegos de Meldar, y si así nos garantiza volver a nuestro mundo sin quitarnos nuestro amor. Entonces, así lo hare.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No sabremos cómo comportarnos, conocemos muy poco a Jimmy y a Cindy.

-Nos lo apañaremos amor.- Beso Walter a su novia convertida en un clon de Cindy.

El plan fue sencillo, ambos se hicieron pasar por humanos sin memoria, con ayuda de Carl, Libby y Sheen lograron aprender todo lo que necesitaban saber, desde saber comer, hasta aprender a realizar completamente todas sus funciones vitales y necesarias.

También lograron aprender muchas otras cosas, como a reconocer de mejor forma el laboratorio, y las vidas de los dos concursantes. Actuar como humanos después, ya no les fue tan difícil, las emociones humanas era un caso muy interesante para los extraterrestres, podían predecir muchas cosas. Y con el paso del tiempo tuvieron la idea perfecta para hacer que Jimmy y Cindy fueran odiados.

Como pudieron, y con ayuda del poder de Meldar, lograron crear una sustancia que obligaba a quien tomara de ello, a decir todo lo contrario a lo que penaba, el ego humano es muy sensible, lo que ayudaría a que su plan funcionara. Al ser ellos autores de esos actos, y al terminar el efecto de la sustancia, los humanos reconocerían a Jimmy y a Cindy como únicos culpables.

Para estar seguros, ellos le dieron un comunicado a Meldar sobre su plan, quien aceptó felizmente. Les dijo que llevaran a cabo su plan, y que si funcionaba, ganaran o perdieran los terrestres ellos regresarían a su planeta.

La feria de ciencia era el lugar perfecto para ejecutar el plan, Walter sabía que el gordito era el único que no tenía pareja, también tenía el conocimiento de que ese mismo día esté le pediría a una chica que fuera su novia. Solo necesitaba probar el brebaje en el pobre chico pelirrojo. Jimmy sin duda perdería a un amigo.

**Fin flas Back**

Carl miraba con odio a su amigo, podía permitir que en muchas ocasiones lo utilizara como conejillo de indias, pero usarlo de esa forma, para herir los sentimientos de Sara. Fue de lo peor para el peli rojo.

-¡Eso no fue de amigos!- Le exclamo con furor.

-Tranquilo. Solo es una chica.

-¿Una chica? Dices que solo es una chica. ¡Sara es la chica más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera Cindy es tan perfecta como es ella! ¿Entendiste? ¿Qué harías si yo hiciera algo para que rompieras con Cindy? ¿Qué harías?- Carl estaba fuera de sí. El plan de Walter funcionaba.

Por otro lado estaba Cindy, o mejor dicho, Elizabeth, cerca de una parejita quienes parecían estar muy ocupados besándose.

-Cof, disculpen- Interrumpió Cindy el momento de la pareja- Mi proyecto de ciencias se trata sobre hacer la mejor bebida jamás hecha. Gustan una muestra de ella.- Cindy llevaba una charola con dos vasos de un líquido azulado.

-¡Claro!- Contestaron gustosamente la parejita. Apenas tomaron un poco, y luego lo escupieron.

-¡Es asqueroso!- Dijo la chica muy asqueada.

-No tanto como tus besos- Se burló el chico.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- Se enfadó la novia.

-Esta cosa sabe mejor que tus besos, tonta.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces no me morderé la lengua en decir que tu forma de vestir es ridícula y que tu cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez.

Elizabeth sonriendo en los labios de Vortex se auto dijo-"Mi trabajo aquí está hecho" Próxima parada, la barrada de bebidas."

Walter y Elizabeth se encontraron en la barra de bebidas poniendo de su sustancia a todas las bebidas que allí se encontraban. En la de limonada, naranjada, en las sodas, en el café, en todo lo que se pudiera beber.

En media hora, o así calculaban ellos, todo el gimnasio se convertiría en zona de guerra, con palabras explosivas y emociones a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto los concursantes del torneo intergaláctico planeaban una estrategia con sus respectivas parejas, debían hacer lo posible para que cualquiera que no fuera ello (respectivamente) decidiera salir del cuarto voluntariamente y perder.

¿Quién perdería esta vez? – Se preguntaba Meldar divertido, observando con emoción ambos caos, los de su juego, y los del planeta Tierra.

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Gracias a ustedes hemos llegado a los CIEN REWIENS! ¡Que emoción! Les agradezco tanto el hecho de que estén conmigo, la historia ya lleva un año, y ustedes siguen en pie siguiéndola, no tengo palabras para agradecerles, quisiera darles besos y abrazos, lamentablemente, mi única forma de agradecer es continuando la historia. En este capítulo aclare lo de los clones, y el paradero de los extraterrestres y la alianza de los humanos. ¡ESPERO DARLES LA SATISFACCION QUE DESEO!**

**De verdad, los amo, los amo, mucho porque cuando creo en dejar de escribir ¡Ustedes siempre aparecen! ¡GRACIA POR TODO! ¡GRACIAS!**

**Bueno y después de emocionarme un poco, me despido, diciéndoles que la historia ya va más de la mitad =P ¿Comentarios? ¿Ideas? ¿Qué les ha gustado de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Qué le hace falta? ¡Lo que quieran! ¡Es bienvenida!**

Y reitero ¡LOS AMO! Y gracias por su tiempo y por esperar.


End file.
